The Bane of Neku
by Discet
Summary: A story that takes place 2 weeks after the last game. Uses main characters as well as several OC's I have created. This is my own story that I have created. EriXOC, RhymeXOC, and a little ShikiXNeku The World Ends With You.
1. Prolouge Part 1: Bane

Hey this is my Fanfic of TWEWY, this is my first story so please email me your thoughts and suggestions

Hey this is my Fanfic of TWEWY, this is my first story so please email me your thoughts and suggestions. This uses a couple of my OC's as well as the original characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Charcters owned by Square Enix

Time from main story: 2 weeks post game three

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Prologue

Part 1: Bane

* * *

BEEBEEP BEEBEEP. The sounds of the alarm clock filled Kurai Omoi's room. He lived alone in a dorm at his school; Shibuya High single bed small bathroom. His cloths lay where they fell, a small desk strewn with papers. He slammed his entire palm on the clock "…Damn it why did I set my clock for Saturday" he said with a groggy contempt in his voice. He slept in his cloths of a grey zipper sweatshirt with a hood, a pair of blue cargo pants a simple t-shirt that simply said 'Religion is for people who are afraid of going to hell; Spirituality is for people who have already been there'. Kurai Omoi was a teenager of 16 years old. He gets average grades he had little or no friends and divorced parents; a relatively normal kid… except for 1 thing…

Kurai grabbed for a leather belt from the littered floor. The belt had a large loop on the right side in which he slid a sheath of a katana sword into. He had a theory that if there would be sign of a struggle a mugger will chose a different target. Therefore having a sword will make them leave him alone altogether. It worked, on muggers as well as anyone else. Everyone in his school was scared of him; deathly afraid. Many joked that he was the bane of their school, the problem with their lives. Soon enough he became known as Bane. Rumors spread, some ridiculous ones of him massacring a small town for his summer vacation. While others say that he murdered a man for looking at him wrong, Most knew these were lies but still the way he acted towards others always left that small bit of doubt in their mind.

Soon enough he trusted no one he met. Everyone he thought were either idiots, gullible, or just plain jerks. He wandered the streets sword at his side. Ear bud inserted wandering towards a mini-mart; even with the crowded streets of Tokyo people seemed to still keep a small distance from the boy. '_Let them avoid me, why would I need them_' he thought silently '_Let them shun me, I deserve it_' now a dark look came over his face

'_**You did this… you… you monster**_' his mind was speaking to him now '_SHUT UP_'

He tightly closed his eyes clutching his head. Not paying attention to where he was going slammed into a girl running from something… or someone. She wore a small yellow sweatshirt, a small pink & black tee & a really short green skirt with a bag, and pink hair. "Help me please" she pleaded and scrambled behind Bane. He stood up seeing a couple of guys running towards them. The leader had a mean look on his face a scar on his cheek and a pocket knife in one hand, and a large hat in the other.

"Little girl come out come out wherever you are" the leader said as he made contact with her "there you are!"

"Friends of yours?" Bane said in a bored tone

"N-n-no" she stood up putting her hands on banes shoulders using seeming to use him as a human shield

Bane stood there as the only thing standing between her and them was him

"Hey its Psycho Bane what luck" the leader of the flunkies said, Eli looked at Bane closely realizing that she may have chosen a bad person to help her, Bane looked down to the ground knowing once again they believed the lies that flew around . "Looks like we'll have to share her with one more guys" the pink haired girl started to back away ready to run again

"Leave. Now" He looked up from the ground with a crazed look in his eye "Basterds like you sicken me" He placed one hand on the swords handle "Now leave before one more rumor is added to my repertoire" The three looked at Bane then at the pink haired girl back and forth deciding whether it was worth it

"Lets bounce guys it she ain't worth the trouble" the other two snarled said something under their breath then turned and walked away

Bane smiled seeing that people fearing him was useful he turned back to the girl and had smiled a little "you ok?

"Ya" she simply replied back uncomfortable standing near Bane looking at the cement

'_she still fears me_' "Well if you are fine I'll take my leave" Bane started off to leave when he heard "wait" He turned back "Hm?"

"T-thank you B-Bane was it" She said looking up at him

For the first time in a long time he smiled "yes that's my name, and yours?

"M-my name is Eri"

_**End of Part 1**_


	2. Prolouge Part 2: Neku

Time for part 2 and were back to Neku

Time for part 2 and were back to Neku

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Charcters owned by Square Enix

Time from main story: 2 weeks post game three

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Prologue

Part 2: Neku

* * *

It had been two weeks since Neku had been in the UG and even though he thought about the constant excitement that came with the game was fun but he was happy to just be back… with his friends. He never really had friends so this was a new experience for him. He had been hanging out with the three best friends mostly; Beat, Rhyme, and Shiki. He even hanged out with Eri a few times, she wasn't as amazing as Shiki made her out to be. The first couple of times Neku mistaken Eri for Shiki and felt like an ass for the rest of the day. He saw how every time this happened Shiki got sad. '_Damnit friends makes every thing more complicated_' Although thinking this he always felt better with his friends then he ever did before. It was 10:30 in the morning and he wasn't still sleeping he was just staring at the ceiling thinking about the last 2 weeks. When suddenly his phone rang which forced him to move his arm. He picked it up and answered "Neku here who's this"

"Hey Neku its Shiki, you still sleeping its almost 11" Shiki joyfully answered

Neku stared at his clock "It's 10:30 I have 30 minutes to go" he said groggily

"What ever; Neku hey want to meet at the Scramble in 30 minutes?" She asked

"Hm sure Beat & Rhyme gonna be there?" He answered just sitting up in his bed

"Nope"

"Eri?" he said back getting interested

"No Neku just you and me!" She said "Is that a problem" She said worried she did something wrong

Neku face got flushed just a little bit, he hasn't been alone with Shiki since they were partners in the UG. He knew he had some feelings for her since she was the most important thing to him in the world, of coarse was that because she was his first friend? He didn't really have any other girls who were friends to compare her to; Rhyme was several years younger than him and has barley known Eri…

"N-Neku a-are you there?" She asked getting really worried she pissed him off again "We don't need to hang out I can get together with Eri or-"

"No no Shiki wait, I'd be great to hang out with you" He said reassuringly "I'll meet you at the scramble at 11 k"

"O-Oh k see you then" She said excitedly "See you then"

Neku hung up the phone and lied on his back again '_di… did I just agree to a date with Shiki_' Regardless he had to get up if he wanted to get there in time and strangely he really did want to be there. He walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He got out thinking about what this day could bring. He got his coat on and went out the door to meet Shika

-38 minutes later-

'_Did he… forget… maybe he really didn't want to come maybe he had something better to do_' She waited in the middle of the scramble feeling alone. She was just about to leave when Neku came running '_he didn't forget_' She smiled

He ran up bending over trying to breath "Sorry -GASP- I'm late" He said out of breath "To many people blocking my way"

"Its fine Neku don't worry about it" she said, when he finally looked up their eyes met and it seemed as though nothing else was around them Shiki's face got flushed and looked down at the ground when Neku saw her face he just looked to the side and rubbed the back of his head "So what do you want to do?"

"Well we could go see a movie or get some food" she said trying not to make eye contact

The movie sounded good but Neku hadn't had anything to eat and decided that he would just be an ass for the entire day if he didn't get any thing to eat "Hey how about we go to Ramen Don for some noodles"

She smiled "That sounds great!" She smiled starting to run to Ramen place "RACE YOU THERE"

"HEY NO FAIR" Neku yelled running after her

_**End of Part 2**_


	3. Prolouge Part 3: Help me

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Charcters owned by Square Enix

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

Time from main story: 2 weeks post game three

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Prologue

Part 3: Help me…

* * *

Shiki and Neku had just arrived at the Ramen shop running the entire way. "Ha Neku I beat you this time" She laughed

"Ya with a cheap head start" Neku responded. Shiki just shrugged as if he was just being a sore loser.

"Hey kids" the owner welcomed "Neku your back again! where's your little girl friend Shiki" He only saw Shiki when she was in the UG not knowing this was Shiki's real body. Both Neku and Shiki blushed, Neku looked known and away from Shiki while just looked away. The owner shrugged not sure what had happened shrugged "You gonna order something?"

"Sure I'll take some Miso Ramen" Neku said blush going down

"I'll just take some regular ramen" Shiki replied bush as bright as ever

Both of them quietly sat in a booth they always sat with Beat & Rhyme. Neku although feeling awkward had plenty on his mind to think about, he had got his memories back but didn't really know what all of it meant. He had painful memories but few good ones "Umm Neku?" Shiki asked pulling him from his day dream "Ya?"

"What are we?" Shiki asked

"Were friends Shiki I thought you knew that" Neku laughed

"No I know I mean… well are we.. you know anything more that friends?" Shiki said cheeks redder then ever

Neku was just blind sighted, he had no idea where that question came from "I-me-you-us" he babbled just surprised. He calmed down and thought and answered truthfully "I… I don't know Shiki" He said Solemnly "You were my entrance fee to the second game and the thought that if I failed you wouldn't get the second chance you deserve… it was u…unbearable." The true answer had seemed to show up in the middle of that speech though no true answer was spoken

Shiki who she thought Neku had only thought of her as a friend now starred at back at him watching him making the hardest confession in his life staring back at her '_…Neku_' and they sat like that, it would be silent if not for the sound of boiling water and the shuffle of the chefs feet. The silence broke when Shikis phone buzzed "She looked down at her bag then up at Neku he nodded signaling she could look. She retrieved her phone and saw she had a new text it was from Eri. The message was short it had 5 words and one picture, it simply said 'help me: Shop and go' picture of a man in a overcoat with a pistol in hand some blood seemed to be covering the lens.

-Time: 12:38-

* * *

-Time: 12:17-

"People believe that!?" Eri said in surprise at one of the rumors that Bane was telling her about. No need to go into detail but it involved a small child, his sword, goat blood, lighter fluid, and 1 match.

"I know right! There's no way I'd be on the Great Wall of China" Bane said back

"Man that's just gruesome and bloody" Eri responded

"But you must of heard a few of these around the school" said Bane "and you seemed scared of me when that guy said who I was, did you believe them?"

"No of coarse not"'_I just wasn't sure if they were false_' she thought looking around, she recognized a few of the people from school and they were staring at them. She knew why, Eri was one of the most popular girls at their school and Bane was… not, not even close…

"Eri" Bane mused "I know I've seen you in school somewhere, do we have classes?"

"Wait you don't know who I am" She said sounding more conceited then she meant to be. It was surprising, most guys she talked to knew her and just wanted to sleep with her.

"No can't say that I do" he answered simply "Do we talk normally or something"

"No… not really"

"Then why would I"

"I guess your right" she smiled '_Could he really just want to talk_?'

"I hope you don't mind if we do something" He said pulling out his wallet

'_I should have known better_' she thought ticked off '_Pervert_'

He pulled out a slip of paper with some words jotted down 'bread, milk, chips "I need to grab some food, it's the reason I came out here"

Eri blushed thinking about what she thought he was going to ask

"You ok Eri?"

"I'm fine" She said blushing and flustered walking past him to hide it

Bane just shrugged and fallowed as they reached the store

-Time: 12:30-

* * *

-Time 12: 43

"CALL THE POLICE" YELLED NEKU

"ALREADY ON IT" Replayed Shiki

* * *

-Time 12:33-

Bane for the last few minutes had been looking and picking up his stuff for his apartment. Eri decided to check out some of the fashions magazines near the glass window at the front of the store. The store was simple, glass windows three shelves with junk food in it; a freezer with sodas in it. Eri looked up from an article at a motorcycle speeding toward her at a three way intersection this store was at its center. '_He's going fast_' the motorcycle continuing its pace'_really fast_' The motorcycle going up on the curb and into the glass'_TOO FAST SONOFA-_' Eri dodged out of the way and into the freezer her phone falling out of her bag. The window right after shattering the glass three people got covered in glass and didn't get up. The glass had just got her arm blood pooling on her right side she looked at the man getting off his motorcycle She picked up her phone socking in her own blood and in pain took a picture texting Shiki 'Help Me'. The man then took off his helmet he had dark grey hair color and a wild look in his eyes. "Hello I'll be your teacher today" He said waving his gun around. The people shrieked in terror. Eri just sat there looking up at the man '_What luck_'

As soon as Bane realized what was happening he hid behind the last shelf trying to think of a plan '_Damn it_' The man with the gun looked around at his new captives then his eyes laid upon Eri and smiled "Well if it isn't Sakurabas little girl from week 1" He laughed "This is going to be fun"

"Sakuraba? Wait Neku?!" '_Is this guy nuts?_' She just watched in terror as the man grabbed her by her sweat shirt and dragged to the counter a gun to her head ? "I will need all your money right now. Or she dies" He squatted down next to Eri and whispered in her ear "You know I don't need the money"

"Then why are you here" She said trying to be brave but came out shivering.

"Well my dear I'm here to kill all of you" He said as if her good friend. The sounds of police sirens wailed in the distance "Oh this isn't good. I thought we could have a little fun but now I need to cut to the chase" He stepped back not bothering with the cashiers money in hand and held the gun down right at Eri's head

"ERI!" Shiki yelled running nearing the store, Neku was close behind.

The man turned his gun away from Eri and smiled "Looks like we have two new factors to this equation" he turned his gun to Shiki

Immediately Neku realized who it was '_Grim Heaper's back??_' "SHIKI GET DOWN"" Neku jumped just as the bullet was fired pushing Shiki down taking the bullet in the shoulder "GAH DAMNIT"

"heh" Minamimoto chuckled turning back to Eri "well back to business" He smiled while Bane was quietly pulling his sword out and got behind Minamimoto who was too busy with his own rant, the sirens were honing on on the street "Well despite that little friend of yours it seems that you will still bite the bullet" Bane raised his sword ready to slash

A signal bullet was fired not from Minamimoto but from the police, the blood dripping from Banes back , two, three bullets fired finally dropping his sword staggering backwards to the side then hit a wall which he slid down leaving a red mark on the wall.

"bane… BANE!" Eri scrabbled to her feet regardless of the gun near her face kneeling in front of Bane "are you ok?" He started laughing. '_Laughing! He barley chuckles all day and now that he's shot_'

"Y…You owe me two now" He laughed his blood pooling around him "Kouki I… I'm… sorry." He let his head drop

"What? Who" Eri was starting to cry as she looked at Banes body. Then she felt a cylinder dig into her back

"What do you say I help you with that heart ache"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"ERI!"

_**End of Part 3**_

_**End of Prologue**_


	4. Chapter 1 Part 1: Aftermath

Time for part 2 and were back to Neku

Time for part 2 and were back to Neku

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Charcters owned by Square Enix

Time from main story: 2 weeks post game three

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 1

Part 1: Aftermath

* * *

The ambulance had arrived a few minutes later getting the injured people out of the store. Neku and Shiki sat against the wall of the store next door. Silent. Neku had been shot in the shoulder but was a low priority in comparison to the others in the store, so he got the bullet pulled and a quick wrap up. Neither them neither dared to speak nor wanted to. Early on they pulled out the three people who got covered by the glass, one miraculously survived. A few of the people got out unscathed and just stayed to be questioned by the police. No one had seen what happened to the killer, Minamimoto. Everyone had said that he seemed to just disappear.

Neku knew better he knew that he went back to the UG. '_How could Joshua let this happen_' as confused as he was, he knew Shiki needed someone more. Eventually they started taking out the other dead. First Bane; no one knew him, few felt sorry for him. Then they brought out Eri, she was covered in blood in the front from falling into bane after she was shot. Her back had leaked blood from her heart. Shiki saw her once and bound up her legs to her chest and buried her head in them. The wind picked up and a cool breeze blew through the streets. Neku looked over at Shiki. She had summer cloths on; a skirt that went above her knees and small green shirt with short sleeves. Neku carefully took off his jacket from his wounded arm and put it over Shiki. She glanced over at Neku and gently leaned against him. The cops finally came over to question them, gave them routine questions not expecting to actually find anything useful.

They sat like that for a long time eventually Shiki fell asleep. He let her sleep like that looking down at her, he too eventually fell asleep. That would be the night her he first spent with her alone. He simply enjoyed being with her.

* * *

Bane woke up in the middle of darkness, nothing around him. '_What the hell is goi-_' before he could end his thought a bright light appeared and blinded him for a moment as a voice filled the room "WELCOME TO THE GAME!" a young voice called

**_End of Part 1_**

* * *

Short one I know but I tried to make it as good as I could

Please review let me know your reading, or to tell me how much it sucks either way.


	5. Chapter 1 Part 2: Rules

Time for part 2 and were back to Neku

Time for part 2 and were back to Neku

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Charcters owned by Square Enix

Time from main story: 2 weeks post game three

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 1

Part 2: Rules

* * *

Bane looked toward the voice that welcomed him his eyes adjusting and making out the shape of the man. It was a man with blue hair and bangs, he had a black overcoat and a red shirt underneath it. He had nice black pants with a brown leather belt. Even a nice pair a shoes, he didn't know why, there was no reason for it, but the man seemed off. Insane.

"Let me be the first of all to welcome all of you to the afterlife" The man said

'_AFTERLIFE!!, wait all of us?_' Bane searched around him although shadowy there was indeed more people in the room there were at least 20-30 people. None of them seem to have no physical bodies, they were just… shadows. He looked down at his own self and nothing seemed to be there. "You have all been brought there because your young souls seem to deserve a second chance" '_Second chance?..._'

"You will be playing a game for your lives. You will have to survive seven days; completing a mission everyday given to by yours truly. You will need to create a pact with another player" '_Why should I_' "If you do not you will and I promise you die off"

'_oh_' "Your weapons will be these" He said pulling out several pins, one which was designed as fire, lightning, slash, and telekinesis "To fight off monsters" '_monsters? ya right_' "The pins react differently to each person some you may be able to use well, others may do nothing at all. If you should survive the seven days completing every mission, you will gain your life back, fail and you will be erased from existence. This game will take place in the Shibuya shopping district, the place you all died" '_this guy has got to be high… right?_' "Your game will start soon and as a kind of entrance fee; a bet if you will we will take the thing you hold most dear. We have about 1 week before the game begins we need some more players, enjoy it while you can, so relax and await your challenge." With that he was gone but the light remained he looked at the souls and wondered if Eri was there. '_Well theres only 1 way to find out_' and he started to float around the room

* * *

"YO GUYS YOU WAKE YET" Beat screamed trying to wake up Neku & Shiki, Rhyme "You guys get drunk or something?" Neku eyes flickered awake, realizing he was next to Shiki blushed feeling the jacket covering them both. Then remembering the previous day's events his look darkened blush fading.

Shiki was eventually awakened by Beats jabbering she simply stood up handing Neku his jacket. She walked past Beat an Rhyme with out a word and wearing a face that said 'not to be bothered. Of coarse Beat did not see this "Yo whats wrong Shik-" Rhyme elbowed Beat in the ribs, as hard as she could, which wasn't much but still got him to shut the hell up, which honestly if she didn't Neku may have hit him. Hard.

After a few minutes Shiki was out of sight and Beat turned to Neku. "Dude what did you _do _and what's wrong with your arm?" he said commenting on the bloody bandages.

Neku sighed and tried to recall yesterday's events before blurting out every thought that popped in his head, he decided to stand up and put on his coat back on. he started telling them both what had happened, besides for Beat interrupting him to say "PI FACE IS BACK" everything was told in about 30 minutes.

Eventually they ended up at a coffee place so Neku could keep awake; once the story was finished they were silent for a bit. Beat just put his hand on his forehead and simply said "Whoa" Not that he could come up with anything more thought provoking. Rhyme looked to be on the verge of crying holding her small hand over her mouth. Neku realized that he hadn't really filtered anything out of his story and Rhyme was only 13 years old and besides her own never had to deal with death before. Beat finally spoke again "I can't believe Eri is gone, WHOA is that why Shiki was so down" Neku and Rhyme simultaneously sighed. '_No really he can't actually be saying this… right?_'

A kid around Rhymes age walked by the window in black jeans and green shirt with a gold harp on it. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He started to wave at Rhyme smiling warmly. Rhyme shied behind Beat; while Beat on the other hand shook his fist angrily at the boy. Scared he ran off down the street.

(I apologize I will be telling this story now instead of in the prologue where it belongs)

* * *

-2 years earlier-

"But Nii-san I like my skirts" A young Rhyme complained

Beat carrying a large orange sweatshirt and a pair of jeans "Ya but these are cooler Rhyme" '_and no punk will take you away from me_'

"…really?" She said eyeing the cloths in Beats hands

"No Doubt!" Beat said selling it with a big almost idiotic smile

"I don't know…" She said unsure about the whole things

Thinking quickly beat grabbed a couple of caps one with a massive skull sown into it and one with a simple skull pendent on it "Here now we'll match

Rhymes eyes lit up grabbing one with the pendent putting over her blond hair "I love it thank you Nii-San!"

Beat sighed "I told you call me Beat now"

"OK Beat!" She smiled hugging his waist

-2 weeks ago-

The group had finally been returned to the world of the living and to their dismay their last month of school had been taken by the game. The school system near Shibuya was different from the rest of the schools in Japan, to save ground space in Tokyo they had only 2 schools K-7 and 8-12. Rhyme had just entered the 8th grade and was walking in alongside Beat, Neku, Eri, and Shiki "What a drag" Beat said as the group entered the school grounds. A boy from the eighth grade ran toward Rhyme but one scowl from Beat told him to Run.Away.FAST. The boy turned and ran. Shiki and Eri looked over at Beat annoyed, Rhyme didn't notice since she was watching the boy run away, Neku of coarse was oblivious to the whole thing. The bell rang causing the open space filled with people dispersed heading to their classes. Rhyme ran off toward her class, turning to wave at Beat she crashed into a boy, knocking them both down. He red t-shirt with 3 crowns arranged in a pyramid. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Uh sorry" the boy said even though both knew it was more Rhymes fault "Nice necklace" he commented

She smiled holding the bell in her hand "You think so I got it a while ago." It was one of her favorite thing to tell new people about

"Ya its beautiful" the boy smile "what's your name" he said getting up and offering his hand to her

Blushing she took hold of his hand "M-My name is Rhyme" She said shakily

"Damn I have Geometry at room 405 I gotta go" he started to turn to leave. Geometry was a advanced class for his grade and was near the back of the school. Before he got far Rhyme was right behind him

"I have that too Oh were gonna be late" She said running in her baggy cloths

In the duration of this conversation Beat was trying to get to the kid to stop flirting with his sister. Eri and Shiki were on it immediately, holding Beat back by his arms with all their strength. Neku wasn't sure why they were doing it but happy to have an excuse to tackle Beat.

_**End of Part 2**_

* * *

Here is the next part hope you liked it, In the case of the first part of the chapter it was the only way I figured Shiki knew about the mechanics of the game and Neku didn't.

For those who don't know the golden harp is the symbol for Ireland, the three crowns is the symbol Munster, or southern Ireland. (Ireland second coolest Island nation in my opinion)

Another OC introduced so get ready for part three _coming soon._

Please review


	6. Chapter 1 Part 3: Rhys

PART 3

PART 3

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Charcters owned by Square Enix

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 1

Part 3: Rhys

* * *

-2 weeks ago-

Rhys moved to Japan from Europe. Specifically he was from the Republic of Ireland. He wore regular pair of sneakers, and had some baggy long pants, he sowed in a harp into the pockets of his pants using gold thread. He also had several shirts with the symbols of the 4 counties of Ireland. He was 13 years old, had shaggy brown hair and After his parents said they had to move he was pissed he really loved his little island. Soon though he looked at the bright side; he would be able to sample the islands history, get video games A LOT sooner, and maybe meet some new people. He was straight 'A' student and got into a good public school pretty fast. His new home brought him to Tokyo for his fathers Career. His prized possession was a Gaelic knife he was able to convince his parents to get him, the sheath was covered with Gaelic symbols. He carried it in his jacket whenever he wasn't at school, when he was it was hidden underpiles of papers in his locker. He met one guy at the school, they were friendly but he was more of a loner. They still talk once in a while but he looked for other people.

On the first day of school he crashed into a girl in his grade she wore a comfortable oversized orange sweatshirt and a small cap that covered her eyes when they collided. "Sorry" he said not because he thought it was his fault but because he didn't catch her. She lifted her cap to revile the rest of her face, it was was beautiful; short blonde hair, blue eyes and a smile on her face. His sight drifted downward to her necklace of a bell "Wow nice necklace" He said smiling

Her face lit up, you know more then before "You really think so" She smiled handling the pendant with care.

"Of coarse" He smiled standing up offering his hand to help her up "So what's your name"

"M-My name is Rhyme" She said meekly her face becoming flush taking his hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rhyme" He smiled at Rhyme when her face blushed helping her to her feet. Then he glanced at his watch "Crap theres no time I gota get to Geometry" '_Crap I can't believe I'm gonna be late because of…_' He looked at Rhymes smiling face '_Well maybe it was worth it_' he smiled and turned to get to his class, after a few seconds of running he realized that Rhyme was fallowing him and slowed down enough for her to catch up.

She got to his side explaining "I have Geometry too" making sure he didn't think she was insane or something. They barley got to their class in time just as the bell rang. They were assigned seats Rhyme was toward the back of the room while Rhys was assigned one in the front '_just my luck_' about 5 minutes into class Rhys realized that this was just going to be a day of explaining not to be late, late homework will be useless, and no chewing gum. Eventually he was bored and his eyes wandered behind him to Rhyme. She was looking at him but when he looked back she was flustered staring down at the paper the teacher had handed out.

After their second class together they had a 10-minute break they were walking to the court yard heading toward a group of 10th graders, one had a skull cap, one with normal clothing and a stuffed cat out of her bag, one with a REALLY short skirt and a small yellow sweatshirt with pink hair, the last had a dark blue coat and neon orange hair. '_Sooo…Orange_' The one with the skull cap looked at Rhys like if he got any closer he may rip off his arm and beat him with it. "Um I'll see you later ok Rhyme" making a getaway before Beat had a chance to kill him.

"o-ok" She said disappointed thinking she might be able to introduce her other friends

-2 days ago-

For a couple days the same thing happened each time, every day. One day Rhyme tired of this still oblivious to beats involvement "hmm where are we going?"

They were eventually in an abandoned hall way, Rhyme finally turned around and yelled "Why don't you want to meet my other friends!"

Rhys was surprised by this sudden outburst, besides happy Rhyme never really showed much emotion. He just looked at her and sighed "It's not that I don't want to it's that guy with the skull cap looks like he wants me dead"

"What? Beat? No way he's never like that!" She laughed as if he was joking "He's my brother he's goofy about almost everything" She said with that joyful smile.

He put one of his hands on her shoulder "Rhyme your brother looks at me with what seems like utter rage I think you should tal-"

"Get away from her" Beat said from the end of the dark hallway "What do you think your doing?"

Rhys immediately took his hand off of her and held them up proving he wasn't doing anything "Dude calm down it's not like that"

"You better hope it isn't "he said with clenched fists, walking towards them

Rhys decided to make a move first; he faked a run to the left then run around the right, this simple tactic confused Beat enough for him to get away.

"Rhyme; what was he doing to you" he said turning to a upset Rhyme who looked like she could actually break down and cry "Rhyme…" he said softly seeing her upset with him, the smile gone from her face. When he tried to console her she pushed him away and ran down the hall away from him.

After her last class the next day she went to her locker to get some books '_He still hasn't talked to me,_' she sighs '_who could blame him, lets see 15…37…4_', when she opened it a note stood atop the books, folded once '_Is this for me?_'. Curious she picked up the note it read

_Dear Rhyme_

_If you want to talk to me meet me tonight at 10 in the park, fallow the music_

_Rhys._

She smiled, he wasn't scared of Beat, or at least it didn't scare him away. She hurriedly stuffed the note into her pocket when Beat came down the hallway towards her.

"Yo Rhyme ready to get some ramen?" Beat said less pushy than normal, thinking she was still mad at him. Their group always went for some ramen on Fridays.

"Ya I'm ready Beat" She said smiling at him for the first time since the day before

Beat smiled back he really didn't care why she had a change of heart but if he did know then he may have been a little less excited about it.

The rest of their Friday went normal, Eri and Shiki discussed fashion, Neku and Beat argued over something that Beat resisted to concede that he knew nothing about, The tension between Neku & Shiki both of them seemed to like each other but it was obvious to everyone except them. It got to be dusk and everyone headed home. Shiki & Neku walked back together; even though they did live near each other the rest of us knew the real reason. Beat and Rhyme headed back together and got back around 6. After their parents gave Beat the riot act for keeping Rhyme out so late but it subsided and they had dinner, Rhyme continually glanced toward the clock to make sure it didn't get to late, dinner ended around 8. She quickly helped with the dishes and dashed back to her room, the park was about 30 minutes away and it was getting close to 9. In the midst's of getting ready a thought popped into her head, wait what if this is a trap, the note could have been from anyone. She decided to wear a darker sweatshirt if anything to blend into the night.

Even in Tokyo at night not many people were at the part, they would more likely go to the clubs or quick mart stores. Anyone could kidnap here if they wanted to. At around 9:20 Beat knocked on the door. "Yo Rhyme! You in there?" Rhyme flustered dropped some stuff she had been holding and looked at the door she was silent trying to think of something. "Its ok you don't have to say anything. I know your still mad at me, I was just trying to protect ya yo, go ahead and hang with that kid if you want I wont scare him anymore" Rhyme kept silent hoping it would get him to leave it worked "so ya talk to you tomorrow" she heard his steps go down the hall to his room. She quickly gathered her bag and things and opened the window. She quietly snuck out of the apartment complex their family lived in. she used the fire escape to the get to the ground and ran off through the lit streets of Tokyo. She got on a bus and it took her near a park. The park had trees all over the place and seemed lifeless. The more she looked around the more she realized this may have been a bad idea. She sat and hid behind a tree thinking over the note '_fallow the music…what does that mean_' She looked around it was getting near 10 and she saw no one. She got up to leave when she heard sweet toon fill the air of the park she looked around to see who was playing she looked, left right and all around '_where…_' she stood there about to walk away…

"COME HERE" Came a loud scream from above her. She shrieked looking above her in branches sitting holding a small harp was Rhys looking down at her laughing, "How long have you been there?" She said alarmed

"A good 15-minutes give or take" He shrugged "Think of me as a guardian angel of sorts" he smiled down at her

"Why didn't you say something?" she said catching her breath embarrassed she didn't notice him sooner.

"You just looked so cute just looking around at everything trying to find me, and I couldn't help scaring you." he saw that she was a annoyed by how he scared her. He held down his hand for her to sit next to him on the branch. She took his hand. From the tree she looked over the small oasis of nature in one of the most overpopulated cities. In comparison to the rest of the city the smell of plants was nice. Rhyme leaned against Rhys she was cold in the night air the sweater she put on was less warm then her normal one. Rhys blushed, besides his normal 'I'm so cool' attitude he didn't really have much experience with girls.

Rhyme eyed his harp in his other hand "Where did you get that?"

"Oh this" he said holding up "This is an old family heirloom the eldest member of my family learns how to play it."

"It's beautiful play it" She said snuggling next to his warm body

"Um… ok" He said still awkward with Rhyme so close. He readies his harp and started strumming the strings as a melody of notes started filling the air. Rhyme looked up at few stars getting through the bright lights of Tokyo. She looked up at Rhys he closed his eyes focusing on his song. She leaned right near his face and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Immediately Rhys face became flush, he plucked several wrong strings and without focusing he fell off the branch hitting the ground. Hard. Rhyme just giggled innocently, dropping down next to him she said "that's payback for scaring me" She miled and started to walk off" her face became flush thinking of what she just did, she felt happy.

Rhys on the other hand just lay there smiling despite the pain "good payback" he whispered silently to no one

_**End of Part 3**_

* * *

AND another one bites the dust. 3rd part is up hope you enjoy.

Longest one to date WOOT


	7. Chapter 1 Part 4: A New Loss

PART 4

PART 4

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 1

Part 4: A New Loss

* * *

-Back to present with Neku, Beat, and Rhyme-

"Jerk" Beat commented as Rhys walked by.

Rhyme was hiding her face from Beat by burying it into his body, Neku saw her blush when the boy went by and he smiled '_She's growing up and beat cant handle it_' he would have chuckled if the room didn't have tension from the story that was told moments ago.

"Umm Beat, Neku I'll see you later" Rhyme said sliding out of the booth she walked out of the store, she started out slow but half way down the street she started to jog then run after Rhys. Beat was going to protest but realized it wouldn't work and would probably just upset her.

Neku had been thinking about Shiki through most of that flashback. He still didn't give her a real answer to her question. '_Do I really li-… love Shiki?_' The question pooled in his mind he was trying mostly to figure out how he started to like anyone as a friend he had no Idea what this kind of love was. He defiantly felt something different around Shiki. His heart beated faster, his stomach felt sick which was annoying. Does she annoy him? No that wasn't it '_Damn it why is this so hard!_'. He thought back at the end of week one

"And your entrance fee will be… Shiki Misaki"

At that moment he felt his heart shatter as thoughts flew around his head '_NO DAMN IT NOT HER_'… '_She won she should be out of this hell_'… '_I would give my soul for hers_' Neku remembering the last one felt his breath leave. Regardless he wasn't sure if that was because Shiki was his first friend or because he loved her… '_DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! Why is this so hard for me? Even Rhyme has some idea what this is_'. Neku knew that he had to talk to Shiki but before he could tell Beat…

"DAMN IT YO IM GONNA POUND THAT BRAT" he got up and ran out of the coffee shop going the same way Rhyme did. Sighing Neku got up paid for his coffee and walked outside toward Shikis house.

* * *

Rhyme caught up to Rhys both awkward because of Friday nights events. They made a couple of short conversations, did Beat find out and if so was he planning of killing him. If his back still hurt, favorite colors, music, and pets.

Rhyme finally broke out of the monotonous conversation "Umm… Rhys… about the kiss" she held her unclenched fist to her mouth blushing embarrassed. Rhys saw this and grabbed her hand not letting her finish

"Come-on I want to show you something" He took her by the hand and lead her into a maze of alleyways

"Where are we going" Rhyme said barley keeping up but laughing lightly

"You'll see" He just said smiling back at her. After 2 minutes they came to a corner. Rhys covered Rhymes eyes with his hands and led her around the corner down a few steps and then lifted his hands. "What do you think?"

Surrounding them were three walls covered in graffiti. To be specific it was Cat's graffiti one of his old pieces. It covered the entire of three walls around them there was a ladder near the end to get onto the buildings above. There was all mix of colors and shapes including a scene of a man with a blade fighting off with another. "This is amazing, its sooooo cool!" She smiled eyes looking at all the images around her. Then Rhys heard his cell phone rang. He picked it up and opened it

"Ya who is this" he said talking to his phone

"Hello mister Rhys do you know a mister Kurai Omoi" the speaker said in a dull tone

"Kurai… no I don't thi- wait Bane ya I know him" he said remembering his real name

"I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this but your friend was killed early on yesterday" Still in a uncaring tone

"oh…" He replied in a sad voice, Bane and him wasn't that close but he was his first friend he made in Japan

"Were sorry that we called you but we couldn't find a relative to notify, and you're the only person with a human name on his phone"

"Ya… no problem" he hung up the phone and he realized that Rhyme was looking at him with concern written all over her face

"Is everything ok Rhys…" She said silently

Rhys forced a smile "y- ya everything is fine, just a store saying my order is coming in late" he said feeling like crap

"Really?" Rhyme said back not buying it for a second

Rhys felt rage building inside him that of which he didn't plan on releasing in front of Rhyme "Don't worry about I'm f-" he saw a third shadow and turned around. Standing there was a man with a pair of wrecked jeans, a once white undershirt with several small holes, had hair that was completely wrecked, a pair of twenty's in one hand and a knife in the other. His eyes were fixated on Rhyme walking towards her. Rhys knew What was happening and he whispered to Rhyme "Go up the ladder and find a way down I'll distract him"

"No it's too dangerous" Rhyme whispered back still concerned.

The man crept closer ready to make a move at any moment "Samurai had Bushido the knights had chivalry, think of me as your knight" he charged regretting the cheesy comment he just made, he reached into his jacket taking hold of his knife. He tried to make a slash but the man drunkenly hammered him making him fly into the wall.

"RHYS"

"MOVE" was his only reply as he got up for a second go. Rhyme quickly moved back and then got to the ladder and started climbing.

The man looked as she was getting away and started after her when Rhys charged trying just to ram him but once again got shot down by the drunken man. The man then continued to climb the ladder on Rhymes tail. Rhys lay there barley able to move, he finds the strength to get up and makes his way to the ladder.

* * *

Beat was lost in the maze of alleys that Rhys had easily moved through. "where is that little piece of shi-" he said under his breath

* * *

Rhyme was now on the roof looking over the ledges desperately trying to find a way down. She turned to find the man almost at the top her heart was filled with fear. She stood frozen she looked over every side and there was no way down then where he stood "Now then little girl I need to kill you" He said clutching the twenties. He walked slowly toward her knife in hand arms jittering from whatever drug was absent from his system. Just before he was five paces away from the thirteen year old girl Rhys came charging knocking them both to the ground. They wrested for a few moments before Rhys was on top his dagger pushing down being stopped by his grip. The man had the knife under Rhys heart Rhys using whatever strength he had left to stop his enemies blade.

In one fluid motion the man cut Rhys wrist causing him to let go, he didn't feel the wrist but he felt his heart pierced by the cold metal. Rhys dropped his Celtic knife on the ground. He barley knew what was going on he realized he had been slid off the man, he looked up over at Rhyme he saw the man approach her, she stepped back tripping over the ledge. He saw her falling over as his eyelids dropped, not meant to open again.

_**End of Part 4 **_


	8. Chapter 1 Part 5: A New Chance

PART 4

PART 5

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 1

Part 5: A New Chance

* * *

Rhyme felt cold, no that's not the right word… nothing she felt nothing. She felt as if she was floating in the air in a dark abyss. A man came in a nice suit a light appeared to show where he was standing. He explained the rules to a game that was all too familiar to her. The rules to a game she had played before. And lost. She had sacrificed herself to save her partner, who ended up being her brother as well. Him, Neku, and Shiki had bended the rules to save her from erasure.

* * *

Bane had now heard the rules 3 times as a new shipment of players kept arriving. After finishing the rules he said something new

"If you first arrivals are wondering why we have such a large amount of people here there is a reason. You see we reapers run the game. We set up obstacles more specific then the missions I the GM give you. Last game however we lost many due to a lack of competence on the part of the conductor. Two little players defeated hundreds of us (A/N depending how long you were stuck you got at that part) and so we are recruiting" he smiled "You all will be offered the job after the second day to see if you are worthy. You will be given a challenge to see if you can be a permanent reaper, to erase 10 players. 10 people to no longer exist." He held up his hand with 4 fingers "If you last until day 4 you will be given the option to become a reaper sgt. A slightly more powerful reaper then your comrades who ditched the game early on, you will only have to erase 2 players" He held up a seven "If anyone lasts for the entire game and decides to stay here you will be a full fledged reaper and you will be here as a job as a shimigani" Bane pondered this option for a moment but decided if he wanted to be superior to people he'd rather just beat the crap out of them on equal terms. Suddenly he realized that his body had returned '_what the fu-_'

* * *

Eri was bored at first she was scared but nothing happened until the man in the suit gave his speech "If you with to participate in the game you will lose what's most precious to you then raise your right hand, if you don't know your right from your left you wont last." Eri realized that her body had returned perky cloths and all. Realizing quickly that she wasn't about to be left out for wondering about the body she shot her hand up

* * *

Rhys had his hand up ready to play he was going to beat this and get out find Rhyme and live again. He felt his harp icon shirt and blue jeans. He had the Irish spirit in him and he was going to beat the reapers and get him and Rhyme out of here.

* * *

Bane felt the cold concrete under him he lifted his body up he felt a splitting head ache. '_fuck this hurts_' he said clutching his head he wanted to believe it was all a dream but it wasn't he knew it couldn't be. He put his hand in his pocket a pin was there. One that was a skull with black and white colors. He reached into the other and pulled out more that had fire on it. A phone buzzed he pulled the device out of his pocket and flipped it open

"

_Make your way to_

_'For Christ is the end of the law for righteousness to every one that believeth.'_

_You have 60-minutes_

_-GM_

"

'_What?..._' he thought flipping it back down then it buzzed again and he opened it again, it said

"

_Try not to die_

"

Then he felt a violent pain in has hand as he saw the timer.

The game had begun.

_**End of Part 5**_

_**End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

A/N: Hey sorry for the incredibly short part not as climatic as the last chapter I know but what are you going to do. Just wanted to get it out and frankly there wasn't much to say. Thanks for the reviews Roxas814 and Plushietiger nice to know ppl are reading. New chapter soon.


	9. Chapter 2 Part 1: Wounds

PART 1

PART 1

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

A/N: Time to get to the game WOOT!

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 2

Part 1: Wounds

* * *

Rhyme looked around and saw the multitude of players around her '_So many more then last time_' She broke down '_no…no not again, I can't do it again_' even though she had lost her memory for the last one she remembered everything about it. She saw as one frog with a tattooed body hopped at her she felt it jumped off of her the pain of it a second one joined in seeing she wasn't fighting back. That is until a voice cut through the noise of the crowd around her (both the crowded street and the monsters).

"Rhyme RHYME YOU HERE" She felt herself move her body out of the way of the next attack

'_Rhys I need to fight… for him_' She jumped through the crowed of players some partnering and some being erased. She saw him he had his harp in one hand, nothing in the other. She grabbed it "Partner?" she said simply

"Yes" A bright light flashed as there souls were linked together and they were teleported away from each other

* * *

Rhyme had battled before she had figured out how to fight already. She had a pin in hand one of slashing the other of a quickstep. She quickstepped toward the frog and slashed upward with a flat hand, while in air she jumped kicking it higher, quickstepped above the frog and kicked it to the ground. She wasn't very effective or powerful but her ingenuity mad up for it. She kept using the basic pins to beat the frog physically.

* * *

Rhys on the other hand was having trouble on his end. '_What the fuck am I supposed to do with a harp?!_' he kept barley dodging the frogs when he realized there was a circular indent on the base of the harp. '_That wasn't there before._' He picked a pin that looked like a flame and placed it there. The strings seemed to glow, he shrugged and started to play. The tones seemed to flow as he focused on the frog. Eventually it decided to attack he stopped in an attept to dodge as soon as he stopped a immense flame busted from the frog vaporizing it. Being erased. The screen broke again as he returned to the city of Tokyo. Rhyme was next to him. She hugged him tight, He blushed, they were surrounded by people, none of which knew they were there, they were alone in a crowd

* * *

Bane stared at the message trying to figure out what it meant. It was a minute before a frog attacked hitting him in the face. Bane drew his sword physically beating them back. The cold steel kept hitting the tattooed frogs to no avail. '_This fuckin frog wont die!_' The frog managed to get another hit on him '_Damn it gotta get out of here…_' He ran toward Hachiko to get away from the demons. He passed many confused and soon erased people. '_Need to find a good partner_' He saw many of the people at the statue area were already partnered, those who weren't were too weak. He saw 1 person who was beating off the noise alone he started toward him but when he passed a wall he saw Eri being surrounded against the wall. Without thinking he beat a hole in the frogs line and grabbed Eris hand "Partner?"

"…" she looked up at the face staring down at her and smiled a tear of joy going down her face "…yes" A bright light surrounded them both connecting them.

"Weird…" he said after the light faded

"Bane your ok!" She said hugging him only to pull away both of their faces flushed '_why did I do that?_'

Bane was simply confused he never had anyone but his family hold him like that, and certainly no one as beautiful as Eri. After a minute of silence he scratched the back of his head "so… what do you think of the mission" he said the awkwardness palpable.

"the wha- oh that message?" she said being brought back from her thoughts

"ya"

"I have no idea it said something about Christ but I don't know anything about that stuff" she said honestly.

"Me neither; damn it I had a frien- acquaintance who about this stuff" Bane said angrily "He probably wouldn't be able to see us anyway"

"Well lets just head to the scramble maybe there's a clue there?" she said trying to get his mind off of their sudden… deadness

"Ya maybe…" they made their way to the scramble.

Standing a ways away was Rhys being hugged by a slightly shorter blonde girl with a black cap

Eri looked over at Bane it was small almost insignificant but unmistakable Bane was smiling

"Common lets start looking for this clue" he said calmly

"ok" She said fallowing not recognizing the girl in the mass of people in between them

* * *

Rhys felt Rhyme holding him still he didn't mind but… his face was flushed and they had about 48 minutes. He realized that his shirt was starting to get soaked where Rhyme's head was "Rhyme? Are you alright?" Now he could hear the muffled sobs coming from Rhyme.

"I cant do this again – not again" she sobbed between breaths

'_Wait… 'again' she's been here before?_' he wasn't sure what to say "It's fine Rhyme we'll get through this"

She wiped her eyes with her huge sweat shirt "but last time…"

"It doesn't matter we can get through this" he lied trying to console her "and I know what today's mission means"

She looked up through watery eyes "really?"

"Ya fallow me"

* * *

Neku walked through the streets his headphones on he saw his new friend die in front of his eyes and now Rhyme was gone too. '_I knew friends would only bring trouble… now I feel like crap. Friends only bring disappointment in the end_' he lied to himself, he knew the last 2 weeks were better then any others. He needed to Find Shiki she lost someone she knew for a few years. He made his way to Shikis house when he felt something soft out of the ordinary concrete. He looked down to find that what he had just stepped on was Mr. Mew. He carefully picked up the discarded stuffed animal. '_She left the pig here?_' He carefully brushed off the dirt from the cat. He carefully sawed through his pants button with his nail, then ripped the bottom of his shirt as he walked up to Shikis door and knocked. A brown haired women arrived at the door she had a ladel in hand. Neku told her he wanted to see Shiki he held up Mr. Mew as proof. She welcomed him in and told her where she was.

Neku strolled up the stairs to a door with a picture of prince and a picture of her and Eri. He knocked on the door lightly "GO AWAY I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" Neku swallowed hard trying to figure out what he was going to say '_Screw it I'll wing it_' "Shiki it's me" there was a silence for a minute then a few steps toward the door a fiddling with the lock, the deadbolt unbolted and a few steps away then silence. Neku opened the door and found Shiki sitting toward the wall away from him. She went and sat next to her with Mr. Mew in hand "I found this outside"

"That's cause I left it there" She said not crying anymore but her eyes were red and voice stuttering "besides you said it was for children"

"I was wrong" he said seeing her starting to notice the rips in his shirt and dangling button.

She took mister mew in her arms and hugged it for dear life "thank you Neku" He could swear she had a small smile on his face if for only a moment

"It was no problem you're my friend." Then he stood up and smiled "well I have to go check on somethin-"

"WAIT" she got up and snatched a needle and blue thread grabbing at Nekus shirt starting at the top sewing down the rip "You can't go out like this" after a minute she was finished and moved her eyes to the button "Take them off"

Neku realizing the rip had made her happy suddenly regrets ripping the button "No I think I'm fine"

"Neku you know how I feel about these things right?"

"ya bu-"

"but nothing" She got on her knees trying to get the button off through the flap then pulling Nekus pants half off

"Shiki do you and your friend want anything" her mother said opening the door seeing the two of them "I'll… just… come back…" She said quickly closing the door

Both Neku and Shiki blushed furiously realizing what it must have looked like. She quickly fixed the button and handed him back his pants all the while not looking at him "I-Ill see you tomorrow ok"

"Yah I should get out of here before your dad tries to kill me" Neku smiled and Shiki laughed.

"Ya that's probably a good idea" she still was hurt but she made a big step to being her old self.

"See you at school tomorrow ok?"

"ya…" she was still blushing but more from her feelings for Neku then from her mom walking in

Neku walked down the stairs and to the door trying to avoid the mom. When he opened the door there stood a mountain of a man nearly twice Nekus height he realized this must be Shikis father. "SorryjustvisitingShikibutnowIgottago" he said quickly going around him and down the street leaving the father with a confused look on his face. After about 3 minutes of walking he heard "WHAT!!" from three blocks away and decided to run for his dear life.

**_End of Part 1_**

* * *

Almost as longer then part three last chapter but didn't quite make it. Well that's almost day one, any predictions on what the clue could be, PM me and ill tell you if your right or wrong.


	10. Chapter 2 Part 2: Irish Knowledge

PART 2

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

A/N: Time to get to the game WOOT!

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 2

Part 2: Irish Knowledge

* * *

Neku was loathing the task before him, he had been able to cheer up Shiki now he had to console his other friend, Beat. Rhyme had been killed when some boy named Rhys had threatened Rhyme with a knife to the point where she tripped over the side of a building, soon after he killed himself, or so the cops said. Beat was a mess, he hadn't even spoken when the cops asked him questions. In fact he hadn't spoken since the incident. He came to a slightly run down part of town. An apartment complex which looked like a dim place to live by any standard 'Rhyme lives here? And is-… was so damn cheery?' Neku found his way through the dirty building to a door which looked like '36' but the top nail of the 6 wasn't there so really it was '39' Neku knocked on the door and it creaked slowly open only enough to reveal the dark blue eyes of Beat and his skull cap. Then the door just closed just as slowly.

"Beat. Wait." Neku said relieved the foot steps weren't drifting away. He didn't want to resort to this with either of his two living friends but with Beat it may have been the only way "There's still the game" still no response "Joshua may know more but-" Imi diatly the door shot open Beat running down the hall

"Pick up the pace Phones" Neku ran after him trying to keep up with the new found energetic Beat. They raced to the underground passageway that they hoped they would never have to see again.

* * *

Bane and Eri were at the scramble with 28:43 red light reminding them '_Fuck what does that damn clue mean_' she looked over at Eri who seemed to becoming more and more nervous '_Wonder what's going through her mind_'

'_Damn it were losing time, and I don't think he knows anymore then me._' She thought silently to herself '_I wonder if he'd mind if I- of coarse he wouldn't he is a guy, but he does seem shy._' Her face became hot as perverted thoughts ran through her head '_Damn it Eri this isn't the time_' "You ok Eri?" Bane said bringing her back from her thoughts

"I'm fine" She said flustered moving past him

'_She sure seems to do that a lot… AH DAMNIT I STILL HAVE A HEDACHE_' he said clenching his head. This time he really took a look at Eri. She was gorgeous. Her small sleeveless yellow sweatshirt, a red and black shirt, her oversized hat, her incredibly mini skirt. He felt his face heat up '_Damn you hormones_' he closed his eyes and stuffed his hands into his sweatshirt pockets trying to regain his composure.

Eri glanced behind her to see Banes face then turned forward '_ok this is awkward_' "Hey Bane, why do you carry that sword?" She turned back to him his blush gone only a dark look on his face one of grief and loathing he looked at her through slit eyes

"No reason, come on" he said walking past her "we need to focus on the mission"

She had never seen him like that since he convinced those jerks to back off her. "ok…" She said fallowing him.

* * *

Rhys was still leading Rhyme there was 20 minutes left and he still hadn't told her what the answer to the riddle was.

"Come on tell me I really don't know where were going."

"Fine, although I'm not religious my parents made me read the bible from start to finish 3 times"

"That sucks" Rhyme said back

"Well not entirely some of the wisest things were said in the bible, like you and all your sayings, it makes me sound smart" She playfully punched him in the arm as if implying she wasn't smart "you know what I meant, anyway the quote 'For Christ is the end of the law for righteousness to every one that believeth.' Is from passage 10:4 of the Kings James Bible 10:4 104 it's talking about the mall"

Rhyme smiled they were going to beat this one it all made sense. They were making their way to 104 and they were almost there. _'He really is smart_'

* * *

Neku and Beat stood outside the cove which housed a silver haired boy. The entered intent on getting some answers. They entered fallowing the long pathway passing a pile of junk missing its heaper. They made there way passed where Neku admitted to Shiki that she was his entry fee. They kept walking until beat broke the door down revealing a nice looking place with a fosse ball table a nice glass table a leather coach with a silver haired boy buried in paper work

"Just as sophisticated as ever ai Beat?" The silver haired boy said.

_**End of Part 2**_

* * *

One more for you guys. Thanks for the reviews this is my first ff so it helps to know ppl are reading


	11. Chapter 2 Part 3: An End to Day 1

PART 3

PART 3

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

A/N: Time to get to the game WOOT!

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 2

Part 3: A End Day 1

* * *

Rhys and Rhyme both just sat outside of 104 avoiding going inside till the last second people watching. A man who was continually looking at his watch with a briefcase in the other hand "Wow that guy looks really uptight"

Rhyme giggled in her innocent way just like when she kissed him '_damn it keep cool_' Rhys looked at Rhyme and a smile crossed his face. '_She's really cute_' once she was done she looked back at Rhys

"Rhys shouldn't we finish the mission?" She said sounding concerned

"No I just want to see if anyone else would be able to figure out what the answer is" '_Bane come on you know this_' he thought to himself.

"You ok Rhys?" Rhyme asked seeing the concern on his face

"Ya just fine" he lied

* * *

"Damn it cant we pounce on them yet?" A women's voice whispered from the rafters of the 104 mall

"Stop worrying they have to finish the mission before we can go" a mans said in response

"Fine"

* * *

Eri was tired from looking for what ever the hell they were looking for. The red light in her hand blinked 5:57 She thought of a outfit she saw at the mall a while back. "Hey Bane?..." She asked timidly thinking he was still mad.

"Ya" he said calmly his emotions now under control.

"I saw this great thing over at 104 the othr day and I was hoping before time runs out we cou-" Bane cut her off

"Eri is there any other shops in Shibuya with 3 numbers as a name?"

"No I don't think so." She said Bane immediately grabbed her hand pulling her through the street "AHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she screamed

"The bible organized there things by passages a number in the front and then another after it, 104 10-4 it's the only lead we got" He said rushing to the immense slanted building of 104.

With new found hope she started to run with him, they were still holding hands until they both realized it wasn't necessary and dropped them.

* * *

Rhys saw as a tall guy with a sword and a shorter girl with pink hair. '_Bane?…_' "No way…"

Rhyme looked over at Eri and immediately ran towards her Rhys closely fallowing her trying to keep up

Eri saw as the blonde haired youth ran towards her "Rhyme…" she stopped running and realized that Bane didn't know her "She was my friend in the RG she was so innocent, with a stupider older brother… its too bad she can't see us"

"ya the kid fallowing her is my kind of friend if you can call him that"

"ERI" Rhyme yelled pouncing on an unsuspecting Eri thinking she would pass through her like everyone else.

"Guess she can see y-"

"YAAA" Rhys yelled attempting to tackle Bane

"Squirt?" The tack failed. Bane deflected the blow tripped him with a foot and caught him upside down holding him.

"Nice try" Bane simply said.

"Rhyme you can see us?"

"Ya were in the game too" Rhyme said with slightly less enthusiasm over the coarse of the sentence

"Oh" She said regrettably

"Hey girls" Rhys said still upside down " we have less then" checks his hand "2 minutes"

Panic showed on all their faces as they made a mad dash to 104 "Hey Bane" said Rhys calmly

"Yah"

"You planning on putting me down?"

"Not a chance" Bane responded with a evil grin on his face

* * *

"Neku you lost that aura of dark emo life" Joshua said with a smile acting surprised

"That's cause I have friends now… and last time I saw you I was about to be shot!" he said slightly pissed off

"Details" He said as if he was talking about ramen.

"Joshua I know you sent reapers to bring in new players"

"and?"

"WHYS RHYME BACK IN YO" Beat yelled through clenched fists

"Rhym- what no she isn't, you can't kill anyone who won the game" he shifted through some files that seemed to appear out of no where he picked up one and opened it "Huh what do ya know" he said reading it "ah it looks like Minamimoto found a loop hole"

"a loo what?" asked a confused Beat

"loop hole" answered a impatient Neku "What do you mean she came back!"

"Yes but she didn't win, I brought her back as a thank you for you guys settling a bet for me"

Neku clenched his fist in rage, the fact that the 3 weeks of suffering was for a mere bet. Not to mention that if Joshua didn't change his mind he was doomed whether he won or not.

"WELL BRING HER BACK YOU PRICK" Beat once again yelled

"I would but I broke enough rules as it is. I can't do anything, my hands are tied"

"Damn you" Neku said under his breath

"but I will do something as a favor be at Ramen Don tomorrow at 2:30" He snapped leaving Neku and Beat in the middle of the scramble

"MOTHER FU-"

* * *

"GaspWegaspmade it" Breathed Bane still carrying a now reallllly annoyed Rhys

"DAMN IT PUT ME DOWN" Rhys yelled punching what he could of Banes chest. Rhyme and Eri giggled at Banes unwillingness to put down a frustrated Rhys. Seeing Rhyme giggling calmed him down and eventually Bane put him down. Rhyme put her hand on his shoulder trying to ease his embarrassment.

"Oh so this is the girl you were hugging earlier" Bane said smiling knowing it would embarrass Rhys. It worked. Both Rhys and Rhyme blushed Rhyme removed her hand holding her hands to her mouth as she did when she was embarrassed. Rhys just stuffed his hands in his pockets and neither looked at each other. Eri elbowed Bane but Bane just thought '_Worth it_' "hey the timers disappeared" Beat said staring at his hand. The others looked and indeed they were gone"

"Well if it isn't a couple of couples" a man with a lollipop said hovering over them

"Hello you two welcome back" A pink haired women said from the shadows wearing " welcome back Rhyme" She said to the blonde haired girl. Then with hatred behind her voice "Hello… Shiki" '_taking her body you little bitch_'

Eri looked like she was gonna lose it she screamed "GOD DAMNIT! IM NOT SHIKI, first Neku, then that guy at the store now you, MY NAMES NOT SHIKI ITS ERI DAMNIT" All three of the other players stared at her actually scared of her.

Yashiro just stared at her, her entire face stricken shocked '_no…no it can't be_' She backed up into a wall shaking her head then disappeared

The man with the lollipop watched her back away "Yoshi? Damn you got off lucky" he summoned a rhino noise and left

"That was weird" Rhys saying what everyone was thinking the noice attacked them and they were transported off strangely when they arrived Rhys and Bane stood next to each other and so did Rhyme and Eri. They stared at each other for a moment before the roar of the massive noise appeared before them. In their respective zones Band and Eri yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT"

Rhyme was felt the small weight of the two pins on her head and decided to make an attack, she slashed at the beast but it was no use it was like taking a sword against a tank. Eri had a brush in hand and had no idea what to do with it "Rhyme what do I have to do" Eri said noticing that Rhyme was fighting already.

"Hold a pin and try something"

"ok…" She went through her pocket and pulled out one with what seemed like lightning. She brushed the ground and the lightning symbol showed up "cool!" a few seconds later lightning struck she jumped back "Not Cool!"

She got an idea and ran to the beast that towered over them two and she drew over its front left leg then moved to the next. The beast nearly hit her before the lightning struck its leg causing it to flinch.

"Nice job!" Rhyme said attacking the beast.

* * *

Meanwhile Bane was slamming the Rhino to no avail. "This isn't working"

"Find a pin and attach it to the swords hilt" Bane looked to find indeed there was a indent to place a pine

"Got it" He jumped back to get out of the range of the Rhino and just picked out a pin from his pocket and found the fire one. He slid it into place the sword had a flame on the dull edge of the blade. Rhys swapped his fire pin for the lightning one and started playing a sweet tune. "Your weapon is the harp? Heheheh"

"just watch" He played a few notes and thunder rained onto the Rhino"

"Fair enough"

Bane ran dodged a stomp from the Rhino and dropped under him quickly positioning his blade under its belly stabbing upward. At first nothing happened but after a few moments the fire emerged from the skin of the beast then disappeared in a black threads.

"nice"

They all came back to the 104 building Rhyme smiled at their victory "We did it!" She said excitedly

_**End of Part 3**_

* * *

another longish one. Hope you guys like it I love the interaction between Bane and Rhys also between Rhys and Rhyme, I just liked this part!

So some forshadoing in the works wonder if anyone can figure it out.


	12. Chapter 2 Part 4: Bridge

PART 4

PART 4

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

A/N: Time to get to the game WOOT!

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 2

Part 4: Bridge

* * *

In Shikis room was a mess. A desk with a multitude of fabrics strewn across it. Failed projects of cloths on the floor. A poster above her head with Prince on it, it simply said F- Everything on it. She was laying on her bed her blanket only covering half of her body, she wore red pajamas with long sleeves and long pants. She heard a ring come from her night stand and after a few seconds she moaned and slammed her alarm clock, the ringing persisted. After a moment more she opened her eyes to see the time was 5:34 an hour before she had set her alarm. After her brain started working again she realized it was her cell phone that was ringing. '_damn how could anyone call me this early_' she snatched the phone from her nightstand '_and I was having such a great dream about me and.._' she saw the number '_Neku!_' She quickly sat up and brushed her hair out of the way as if he could see her through the phone. She flipped open her phone and held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Shiki it's me Neku" he said calmly over the phone. "You need to miss school today"

"Why?" Shiki was surprised, Neku had sometimes missed school but he never asked her to join him

"Were goin to get some ramen"

'_That's it? Just ramen? Was that really important enough to ditch class, wait was he asking her out on a da-_' her face became as flushed as the pajamas she was wearing "Um sure yah they said I could take a week off cause of Eri" She planned on going but she would much rather be with Neku.

"k see you at Don Ramen around 2:30" he hung up leaving Shiki sitting there Mr. Mew next to her and annoyed because she knew she was going to obsess about what she was wearing from then to the last second she needed to go

Meanwhile Neku was in a store near by 104 that Shiki always dragged him too, it was a store for fabrics and all things sewing. He sifted through items for her.

* * *

Bane woke first in what seemed like outside of Towa record store, it was middle of the afternoon. He stretched searching for Eri and found her lying on the ground not to far from him. He approached her but stopped for a moment and smiled evilly he stood above her head and squatted down and looked into her eyes and tapped her shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened then shot out wide from Bane stare

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed spinning around blushing and breathing hard "What the Hell Bane"

He just stood there smiling "Good morning to you too" he said calmly "Sorry I couldn't help it "he laughed a little too hard for the situation

"Fine but I get payback"

"Sure what?" She thought for a moment trying to think of something

"I know why don't you tell me the sword story" His laugh stopped abruptly and his face darken at the mention of the sword

"I told you it's nothing"

"Ok, ok it's nothing"

Bane stood up and turned around pain written all over his face. She felt bad but got an idea, Eri stood up and tapped on the shoulder "but I still get payback" A he turned she gave him a kiss on the lips, his eyes went wide. it lasted a few seconds as she pulled away she saw his face was heavily flushed and smiled . "So don't scare me anymore" she was able to keep her composure until she turned around as a blush emerged from her face.

At the same time their phones started to beep as they both reached for it and flipped it open. Eri and Bane didn't know what to make of it

* * *

Rhyme woke up her eyes fluttering open '_Crap it did it again_' She knew for some reason every time they finished a mission they would black out and end up somewhere in Shibuya. It seemed today they were by the statue of Hachiko the loyal dog. She started to regain her senses about her and realized there was an arm around her. She looked over to find Rhys lying next to her. Her eyes widened, but this time she only had a slight blush and smile formed on her face. She moved away from him knowing if he woke up like that he would be too embarrassed to talk to her for the rest of the day. She waited on the sidewalk wondering what was with Rhys friend Bane, on the surface he seemed happy but below it there was something dark. She couldn't put her finger on it, not to mention the sword, she pondered that it may have been something he got for the game but that didn't make sense since Rhys's harp went away after the battle.

After a few minutes of thinking Rhyme heard her phone ring and stuffed her hand into her pocket '_Maybee I can figure it out before he wakes up_' She opened her phone reading the message

Two souls who have endured death, pain, and rebirth are now intertwined but do not know it, make them notice their mutual connection

You have until sun down or be erased

Rhys was waking from his sleep as his phone vibrated in his pocket. "eh… what time is it" He said groggily "wait weren't we just at 104?" Rhyme explained to him that after a mission soon after they would black out then reappear somewhere in Shibuya. "oh… that sucks" He read the text "Hmm got any ideas?"

"None, damn" Rhyme looked around to see anyone they knew. Her eyes caught those of a silver headed boy a body of a pedestrian came between them and he was gone. '_Ramen… That sounds delicious!_' "Hey you want to go get some Ramen to figure this out? I know a great place"

Rhys looked at her weirdly '_that came out of the blue… aw well I'm hungry_' he shrugged "Sure that sounds good… hey Rhyme?"

"Ya"

"You said you were playing this again yesterday… What was it like."

And so Rhyme explained her previous experience in the game. From partnering with Beat, to meeting Shiki and Neku, the golden bat mission, all the way to the point where she was erased. The feeling of pure emptiness that absorbed her during that time.

"So all of those older kids you hang out with… were in the game too?" he said moving his hand to his mouth to think "No wonder your bro is so protective."

* * *

Shiki was starting out of her house, she finally decided on a short green skirt, and a short sleeved red shirt. She had her bag on her shoulder with Mr. Mew sitting comfortably inside. She walked down the street trying to think of anything non-Neku related. She couldn't. She kept her pace through the Tokyo streets making her way to Dogenzaka. Her thoughts also drifted to Eri a few times but were mainly focused on the days events.

* * *

"Maybe it has to do with previous players?" Bane said trying to figure the message out they were making their way to the scramble.

"Great now all we have to do is scan the crap out of everyone till someone thinks about the game" she said complaining. Her eyes turned from Bane and she stared up at the screen that dominated the scramble. All of a sudden there was a boy with silver hair and he lifted his hand and just ass fast he was gone. '_Ramen… What? Damn I haven't had anything in two days_' she held her stomach and turned back to Bane staring at the message trying to figure something out. "Hey Bane"

"Yah?"

"Can we get something to eat? Maybe Ramen" she asked kind of embarrassed to ask about food during this thing

Bane wouldn't admit it but he was hungry too "Yah I guess we could get something if you really need it"

Eri annoyed accepted his answer and made their way to the noodle shop

* * *

Neku had one hand in his pocket and the other with a wrapped box. He was walking across the very crowded scramble when he stared up at the screen for a moment, he could have swore he saw Joshua but it was just another commercial. He was walking into the noodle shop and greeted the shop keep Ken Doi. He walked to his groups usual booth near the back of the place; where Beat jumped out in a vain attempt to scare Neku. The biggest reaction yet, he blinked twice. Beat beaten yet again sat into the booth fallowed by Neku.

"So what do you think Joshua is gonna do Phones?"

"No clue he probably gonna do something sick and crewel thinking it's amusing" Neku replied darkly

Neku tried to discuss with Beat their schools censorship but of coarse Beat didn't understand what he was talking about so he gave up on that and talked about skateboarding. Neku was facing away from the door so he didn't see Shiki come in. Bane just stared at the door way, curious Neku turned in the booth and saw her. He felt the blood rush to his face, he of coarse shook it off in case anyone thought she through off his sense of cool. '_damn it why does this always happen around her?_' Neku pretended not to notice when she came to sit with them.

Beat couldn't take it even as someone as out of the loop as him could tell they liked eachother, so in a stroke of sophistication, intelligence, and grace he kicked Neku in the Shin from under the table. Shiki smiled and sat next to Beat across from Neku who was now rubbing his leg. They were silent for a while there was an obvious gap without Rhyme or Eri there. "So how are you guys holding up?" Beat just seemed to sadden rubin his arm while Shiki seemed depressed

"I'm doin alright I guess" Shiki admitted first "It's a little hard she said awkwardly "It's just hard to think she's gone" her eyes started to tear up, closing them as if to stop them. Both Neku and Beat didn't know what to say.. Shiki looked toward the doorway and look snapped she looked horrified put her hands on her head and shivered "No I'm not seeing things I'm not"

Curious both Beat and Neku looked from their seats standing there was their friend Eri

"Hey guys"

* * *

- 5 minutes earlier-

Bane and Eri were honing in on Dogenzaka street Eri told Bane how her and her friends met here almost every day. Both of them were still awkward from Eris bold move but she was trying to get him over that. They came to the window of the store and she saw her friends sitting in the booth. Then back and Bane biting her thumb nail. Bane looked at the ground and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll just sit at the counter" He walked into the Raman shop, Eri went to say something but nothing came

'_I'm not ashamed to be your friend_' he sat at the counter and she sighed knowing it had pushed them back to where they started. '_Damn it_' Regardless she wanted to see how they were doing, she crossed her fingers that they would see her. She smiled when they all looked at her and simply said "Hey guys"

"ERI?!" Beat yelled stunning Shiki to look again realizing she wasn't crazy

"No way, Joshua you son of a bitch" Neku said smiling not believing his own eyes

"Shiki" Ken Doi said smiling greeting Eri, Eri looked like she might kill someone

Eri calmly looked over at her friends specifically Shiki"Shiki…Do you know why every one is saying I'm Shiki?

All of her friends looked at her at a loss of words if this was anime there would be a giant water droplet goig down the side of their head. "hehe theres a funny story about that…"

_**End of Part 4**_

* * *

Wow I really didn't like how this chapter came out, I planned this from the beginning using the shops as a communication between the RG&UG. I was planning to get to Rhyme/Rhys but I'll save that for next chapter.


	13. Chapter 2 Part 5: Boom

PART 5

PART 5

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

A/N: heres a key for my writing

"Text"talking

'_text _' thinking

"_text_" whisper

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 2

Part 5: …Boom

* * *

"So that's the deal between you and Neku" Eri said focusing on the fact that Nekus Entry fee was Shiki. Neku blushed, he closed his eyes and rested his head on his fist trying to get rid of it. Shiki on the other hand just looked to the side out of embarrassment holding tightly onto Mr. Mew. She looked at Beat and mouthed five. The reason behind this was that Beat, Rhyme, and Eri made a game out of making Shiki and Neku feel awkward. It was 2 points to get one of them but 5 to get both of them at once. Beat shook his fist at her but smiling, she was back.

"So Eri" Beat said to break the silence "What was your entrance fee Eri"

She shrugged "No clue" she said honestly, she answered honestly, she hadn't noticed any difference she even doubted anything happened.

Soon after this Beat stared like a mad man at the door way there stood a European with brown hair and the harp of Ireland. He practically bolted from his seat

"Aw shit" Beat started to chock Rhys

"Beat what the hell!" Eri said horrified at him chocking Rhys.

"Eri he killed Rhyme" Shiki said looking at the sight

"LIKE…. FUCK… I DID…." Rhys tried to say in gasped breaths hands cuffed around Beats trying to get some air

"You bastard you're going to pay" Beat shouted in his face. But a few seconds he felt fists with no real power behind them hitting him he looked down to see his sister hitting him

"Stop it Nii-Saaaaaaan" Beat stared down at his little sister the pain released. Beat let go of a gasping Rhys letting him fall to the ground. Beat then tightly hugged Rhyme. Who was still mad from him chocking her friend but begrudgingly hugged him back. After a while she pulled away "Why were you chocking Rhys?" She asked a little pissed

Beat sad when she pulled away shot a scowl at Rhys "Because he was the one who killed you"

"No he/I didn't" Rhys and Rhyme said nearly at once, they looked at each other Rhys nodded letting her tell the story since he was still breathing trying to get his heat pumping again. Then turning back to Beat. "He was the one who tried to save me!" Rhyme said with more force then any of her group had seen her

"Yah… we well a real man would die before letting a chick be harmed!" Beat said without thinking.

A coughing Rhys responded before Rhyme could "I did jackass" a silence filled the room leaving one very confused Ken Doi, and one very amused Bane. Rhyme blushed finally realizing what Rhys had given up… for her. Beat realized that any reason to hate Rhys was just because he liked Rhyme. Beat helped Rhys off the ground.

After convincing Ken Doi that they were talking about a new video game they all sat back into the booth except for Bane who stayed at the counter eating some ramen that seemed to be complementary. Rhys sat at the end with Rhyme next to him, Beat was forcibly put next to the wall by Eri and Shiki to keep him from attacking Rhys again. Neku was pushed in farther from Shiki then he wished to be but was happy that his two friends had come back… almost come back from the dead.

Soon enough Shiki saw the guy at the counter had a sword as she whispered to the group "_Hey isn't that that Bane Guy from school?_" she said pointing to him

"_You mean insane Bane_" Beat said rising in his seat to see the sword bearing youth "_that guys a psycho!_" Beat joked.

At this Rhys swallowed hard trying to not attack Beat, his anger boiling. Rhyme stayed silent. Eri said just to herself so quiet she was"_he's not too bad_" No one heard her though as they were listened to Neku

"_That guy must have severe paranoia to carry around a sword_" he said trying to see it from Banes side. Regardless Rhys clenched his fist in anger '_Damn it Bane is a good person_'

Not resisting joining in Beat "_that guy must be fruitier than a… thatn a…_" he said trying to come up with a ending to his analogy.

Neku bored of waiting just said "a fruit stand" finishing

"Yeah!"

"_shhh…_" Shiki said quieting them down "_in any case not someone you would want to meet in a dark-_"

Rhys stood from his seat sliding out from the booth with an annoyed expression on his face "just come and get me when you done k" Rhyme lifted her hand as if to stop him but couldn't think of anything and dropped it. He walked over and sat next to Bane. Eri and Rhyme solemnly looked as Rhys walked away. The rest of the table reflected on what jerks they were in those last few moments. Except for Beat who was still putting te whole thing together

"So… this means that Rhys a psycho too? I knew it!" the entire table looked at him as if he was a complete idiot "or…"

Eri this time finished his sentence "Or Bane is a good person" Eri said defending him at last

* * *

Bane was quietly enjoying himself at his counter. He had eased dropped on their conversation long enough to know they were talking about him. The shop was nearly empty so it wasn't hard to hear them. As the conversation went lyrics to a song that Rhys said was from America went through his head

_We've all been lost for most of this life  
Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us  
And I know that most of us just ain't right  
Following the wrong steps, being led by pride_

At one point he saw Rhys leave the table to join him "Well that was dramatic" Bane said taking a sip of soup

"thanks I was going for that" Rhys said sitting on the stool next to him

"What do you want?" Ken Doi asked Rhys

"What ever he's having" Rhys said simply handing the ramen cooker a 5 dollar bill. Bane started to pinch the stress reliever above his nose (it exists!) "whats wrong man?"

"At the beginning of the game I got a headache and it's turning into a migraine"

"that sucks" Rhys said simply after a few moments of silence which seemed to happen a lot around Bane he spoke again

"You never asked" Beat said enjoying a dumpling in his ramen

"About what?" Rhys said seeing the noodles cooking in the boiling water

"The sword, everyone seems obsessed, for obvious reasons but still you haven't asked… Hell I could be a psycho planning on killing people"

"True but I figured if that was true you may spare me" Rhys joked receiving the noodles taking a sip of the broth

"Seriously…"

Sighing Rhys answered "I figured that you had your own reasons, and if it was simple like you like medieval history then I really didn't need to know and if it was personal then you probably wouldn't want to talk about it anyway"

"you know you're the only 13 year old I've met who would understand that"

"and you're the only person I've met who I needed to understand why they had a sword" Bane gave him a light shove but no vigor behind it "So Eri… she's cute isn't she?"

"So… Rhyme never thought you'd fall for a blonde and a pair of blue eyes"

They both smiled at each other and then at their soup as the said at the same time "Jackass"

* * *

"How do you even know him?" Shiki asked at the sudden outburst by Eri

"He's the one who tried to kill that bastard at the mini mart… and now he's my partner in the game

At the table there were mixed emotions. Rhyme was happy Eri had said something. Neku was in shock he hadn't known Eri for long but he thought she didn't feel passionate about anything besides fashion. Beat felt jipped that his last ditch effort to denounce Rhys as a good guy failed. Shiki on the other hand was blown away, she had known Eri since 3rd grade and she never defended a boy this way before, even with some of the boys she had dated she admitted their faults. Now a guy with a sword who she has known for maybe 3 days tops, she defends.

"Eri can I talk to you in private?" Shiki asked wanting to talk to her friend for the first time

"Sure Shiki no prob" They made their way to the women's bathroom near the end of the restaurant. The bathroom was small but relatively clean compared to most public bathrooms. "So what do you-"

"What happened to you?" Shiki asked getting to the point

"What do you mean?" Responded a now defensive Eri

"You claimed that you wouldn't even talk to a guy unless he had designer cloths, that guy is wearing a sweatshirt and nearly ripped jeans and a sword! What's special about him?"

"Nothing, nothing at all"

"When did you even meet him?

"On the day of the accident one of my exes came with some friends to… do something to me. He stopped them, he protected me, then we talked"

"talked?"

"That's it, he didn't try anything, didn't ask me out, he wasn't a perv, he didn't even ask for my number" she started to blush "He just wanted to talk"

"Eri…" Shiki said trying to form the right words "All guys our age are the same, they try to get one thing"

"I suppose Neku is the same then"

Shiki blushed and stammered as she spoke "w-why sh-should that matter" she said meekly

'_Really? you still wont admit you like him?_' "In any case Bane is different-" Eri saw that Shikis eyes were watery "Shiki what's wrong?"

Shiki stood there for a moment trying to contain her tears but abandoned this attempt and hugged Eri deeply "I missed you Eri" Eri wasn't sure what to say, she thought maybe Shiki was a lesbian, she always hung out with her and never showed interest in guys. Those thoughts now reemerged "I thought I'd never see you again after the… accident" oh right she was dead that was why she missed her. Once again she misread someone's intentions she really needed to get better at that. Finally she hugged back

"Its ok me and Bane will get through the week and everything will be back to normal" She reassured her friend

Shiki stepped back and rubbed her eyes getting the tears out "Sorry about that"

* * *

Meanwhile Beat and Rhyme were patching things up Rhyme was giving him a hard time about Rhys and Beat was apologizing, and besides for the few moments one of them wanted Neku to agree with them it left Neku to think about whatever. Recently to his annoyance all he could think about was Shiki. Even now he couldn't help it. He looked toward the back of the restaurant thinking of her and Shiki alone… in a public bathroom…

"Yo phones you ill or somthin" Neku realized his thoughts led him to blush and now he pulled up his collar above his face

"I'm fine"

A flood of realization seemed to come over Rhyme and she smiled her big goofy smile

"what's wrong with you" Neku said trying to regain his cool

"Oh nothing" '_But I do know the solution to today's riddle_'

* * *

Soon Eri and Shiki returned to the table smiling. Neku was in the middle of arguing in vein with Beat. After 15 minutes of talking Eri venting how annoyed she was that they didn't tell her about the game, then in return telling her that she would have locked them in the loony bin. After a while Rhyme nudged Eri handing her a napkin

-We got to go I figured out the mission-

"Well guys I think we gotta go now" Eri announced

"Already?" Shiki sighed hoping that their little time could be longer

"Yah we have to finish the mission before sundown or face erasure" Rhyme agreed slipping out of the booth.

Rhyme and Eri went and tapped a nearly spoon fencing Bane and Rhys. "Boys ready to go?". Bane dropped the spoon trying to act cool again, Rhys fallowing close behind annoyed their duel was stopped but glad to have Rhyme there again.

"Yah I think so"

As they walked out of the restaurant the 4 of them seemed to evaporate into the street and only the former players noticed. As soon as they were out Bane questioned "So what broke up the party?"

"I figured out the mission!" Rhyme announced excitedly

Both Rhys and Bane looked surprised not that she figured it out but because they weren't even thinking about the mission

"You see even though were not apart of the RG we can interact with it in small ways. 1 we can imprint words into the minds of troubled minds, these will be surrounded by a special noise. Even though we could defeat the noise we need to first solve the problem or more will arrive. We can also use Phycokinisy-"

"Psychokenisis?" Bane corrects her

"Yah! Anyway we can use that to affect objects in the RG" she finished

"So where do we go?" Rhys said turning to go

"Actually that's the thing I think the riddle is talking about Neku and Shiki"

"Who?" Bane quips

Rhys points to the booth "Neon hair and stuffed cat" he said simply

"Yah watch"

* * *

At the table things were rapping up "So Beat want to come over for Guitar Hero?" Neku questioned praying that he would say no 'I need to get Shiki alone '

"That's phones but I've been in a funk for the last two days I need ta see how my folks r holdin up" Beat answered honestly

'_perfect_'

Beat scooped a previously concealed skateboard from under the table ands rode through the propped open door. "See ya'll lates k"

(A/N: I suck at speak in gangster xx)

Soon after paying for some drinks they had they walked outside

"Aw damnit" Neku said aloud "I'll be right back stay there"

Neku ran back into the restaurant at first Shiki looked at her friend run but soon flipped open her phone staring into it, unknowing to her there were 4 people looking over her shoulder. The photo was them on the last day of summer the first time they met in the RG. Instead of just sitting around mopping that they would need to be back at school the next day they decided to go to the amusement park. The picture was one from a roller coaster her and Neku sat together.

Neku was jogging back and she nervously shut her phone and shoved it into her bag she turned to find Neku looking to the side his arm stretched out with a box in hand "Here I got this for you" he said obviously struggling with showing emotion. Cautiously she took the package from him as if handling the Grail. She started shedding the paper around it leaving a clear plastic box inside "You said how you were always running out of thread so…" Indeed as the last of the paper fell it revealed a clear box with several colors of threads and 3 needles it was obvious that it was very basic and he probably overpaid for it but she smiled he got her something and actually thought about it. In a split second decision she hugged him tightly. "Thank you Neku, I love it" In a word Neku was surprised.

By the time she let go, Nekus face was flushed he immediately tried to hide it "it was no problem, don't worry about it" Shiki blushed at looked to the ground "lets make our way home" They started to head home walking slower than normal, they could walk for a while since their way home was remarkably the same

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Bane said unbelieving what he was seeing "How could they not know they like each other?" Eri and Rhyme shrugged who weren't sure why either

"So using that stuff you said earlier we have to get them together?" Eri said trying to understand

"Right" Rhyme said cheerfully

"Ok lets try this"

* * *

Thoughts started to appear randomly in Nekus head

'_love_'

'_what is love_' he thought scornfully '_nothing more than something we chose to believe in_' he lied to himself

'_Shiki_'

'_What about her she's my friend and was my partner_'

'_Life_'

'_Partner_'

'_DAMN WHATS WITH MY HEAD_' he was just annoyed now

Shiki wasn't having as much trouble

'_love_'

'_Its something you feel for someone special_'

'_Neku_'

'_Neku I think I may lo-_'

Once in a while they'd look at each other blush and look away

* * *

Neku and Shiki were almost at the end of Shibuya and after that Bane & Friends wouldn't be able to continue affecting them. They had been desperately trying to bring Shiki and Neku together but the sun was enveloping the sky in an orange glow and they were running out of time

"Ok this isn't working" Bane said cynically

"What else can we do? They are just talking not using any game and either way they'd know it was us" Rhys said just as annoyed as Bane

"You got a better idea?" Eri said incredulously

"Yes I do" Bane said with a smile "Just get them to stop walking"

* * *

'_Stop_'

Shiki and Neku suddenly stopped causing them to both look at eachother

"What now?"

"this" Bane focused his mind and used his psychokenisis… on Shiki

* * *

Shiki looked at Neku the person she learned to trust more than anyone, the person who gave her a second chance. The one she would be happy to be with alone for the rest of her life. She knew that after the game when she was in her old body he may not have felt the same way but she still hoped that he would eventually.

Then suddenly it felt like she tripped standing still falling forward to Neku

* * *

Neku looked at Shiki the one beacon of light he had for the last two weeks of the game, he felt crushed when he found out that she was being kept from her revival because she was the most important thing to him. He had nothing to live for before her so why was she the one who wasn't allowed back. In a split second she was falling toward him and without thinking he caught her in his arms. She soon recovered standing just shorter than Neku. They looked up at each other into each others eyes. Their heart beats in sync with one another. Their heads crept closer to one another their eyes close. Their lips make contact, now both of them were holding onto each other. Sharing something that they had felt & wanted for so long.

Although neither of them would remember as such it was a awkward kiss. Neither had kissed someone before, Shiki who watched plenty of romantic movies had some idea on what to do but Neku was just going on what he had seen in a few movies he had seen but regardless the kiss felt intense. Eventually they drifted apart and looked each other in the eyes "Wow… that was…"

"Ya" Shiki finished without another word Shiki wrapped her arm around Nekus and they made their way toward Nekus place as the sun set in the west.

* * *

The group looked at the new couple Eri looked ready to cry in happiness her best friend was with a guy who she seemed to be in love with. Rhys and Rhyme looked at the sight then at each other realizing they were in their position only 5 weeks earlier, they blushed and looked away from each other but gave each other one glance smiling shyly.

Bane on the other hand had stepped away from the group; the psychokenisis had set his already dark mind into overdrive. Sitting down his hand covering one eye his shown eye was moving rapidly back and forth, a look of madness. He closed his eyes and got it under control opened them and stood. He had a slight look of horror on his face '_what's happening to me_'

* * *

Neku and Shiki were on the last block till his apartment so much had changed in the last 5 minutes. Some how he and Shiki were together. The sun was setting on this wondrous day. And just as the light from the sun was diminished and the streets lights seemed to shine on the streets a new light appeared.

From the building his apartment was a large blast of fire and an explosive blast had over taken the streets attention. Glass had shattered from all of the buildings windows much of falling upon the public. Much of the ruble had fallen a few feet in front of the couple a few shards had glanced their cheeks with fresh blood appearing across them. The rest of the glass was either to small to hurt on their decent or hit Nek who was now shielding Shiki. Neku counted up the floors to the explosion when he swalloed hard. His apartment had been the source of the explosion

Boom.

_**End of Part 5**_

_**End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

YEEES a new chapter up and the longest by over 1000 words WOOOOOO! So couples development across the board

I like how this chapter came out the dif back story stuff and more on Banes mental condition. The explosion at the end was an idea I got right before I started this chapter as a story to go on outside of the game. Hope you enjoyed it R&R.

Any one who got Ocs not already in another FF I'll be happy to use need them for Chapter 3


	14. Chapter 3 Part 1: Choice

Part 1

Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 3

Part 1: Choice

* * *

Neku was sitting on a stool that pulled out from the fire truck containing the small fire that had been started by the explosion. The Shiki was sitting outside the baracade the cops had made. They were bombarding Neku with questions why the bomb had been centered in his apartment. He continually explained he had no fuckin clue how it got there. He looked worn out tired from the experience.

Shiki looked at him saddened. She felt bad for him his home had blown up. Man who besides them had to deal with this kind of crap. She felt bad she couldn't do anything for him. She also felt a cold breeaze that had over taken the dark city streets.

"SHIKI" She heard her mothers' voice call from behind her and before she could turn around she felt her mothers' arms around her "thank god you're safe" Her father was close behind having trouble moving through the crowd "are you alright?" she said holding her daughter in her arms

"Ya were fine mom" Shiki said in her monotone voice

"Were?" Her dad said questionably. Shiki pointed toward Neku "Hey that's the-"

Blushing knowing what he was about to say "Dad for the last time nothing happened"

"Whatever why were you both here anyway this is a fairly run down part of the city" he wasn't wrong this part of the city was by all means a junk heap. It hadn't got any funding in ages, but because of this Neku was able to get an apartment without parents.

"Me and Neku were going to hang out at his place for a while"

"His parents live here!" her mother exclaimed "how could you raise a kid in a place like this?" Shikis parents were upper class and slightly snobbish she didn't like it but with what she ws about to ask it was the worst time to bring it up "So where does you friend live any way?" Shiki pointed to the building with a crater in the side which by some miracle hadn't crashed to the ground "Oh dear… well I'm sure that they will be conferrable in a hotel"

"Yah about that… Nekus parents are no longer… with us" Death had always been a touchy subject, more so since she experienced it herself.

"Oh dear" her mother said in concern

"Mom… Dad could Neku… stay with us for a while"

"No" her father said almost immediately

"but Da-" Shiki began to plea

"No he is not staying in our house"

"But dad" She looked at him through puppy dog eyes

"No Shiki he can't in our house" her dad in a commanding tone

Normally this would be enough to keep Shiki quiet but not today "Fine then I won't stay there either" She said moving out of her mothers hold '_Neku needs someone to help him deal with this_'

"Shiki don't be unreasonable" her mother said condescendingly

"ME? UNREASONABLE? All I'm asking is if one of my good friends could stay with us after his house exploded!" She said angrily "And all because of something that DIDN'T HAPPEN" The crowed around the barricade made a opening around the family

There was a silence for a while then her father spoke up "He can sleep on the couch but if he comes within a yard of your room past 9'Oclock I'll kill him" he said if at the least annoyed.

Shiki against her will smiled at her father "Thank you" they hugged for a moment and pulled away "I'm gonna wait for Neku I'll see you at home"

* * *

Neku was still sitting against the fire truck and once the cops realized it was stupid to think he was the one to plant a bomb on his apartment and be anywhere near it when it went off.

He looked over at Shiki and saw her mother and father there as well. She's so lucky to have a home and a family. She was cute, kind, and most of all honest. One of the many things he hated was when people just pretended that everything was fine when it obviously wasn't. He had a single blanket and as a brisk breeze pulled in he tugged it in closer to him he was looking toward the ground, he tried to think of what he was going to do that night when he felt a body sit next to his leaning against his own. He was about to shrug the person off when he realized it was Shiki who was let through the barricade. He opened the blanket to let her in, she snuggled in and grabbed the other side of the blanket.

"Soooo… you want to come over to my place tonight" she said smiling at him.

"That… sounds great Shiki… thank you" let go of the blanket letting her have it all. You look cold… lets go" Shiki smiled and walked with him into the night

* * *

A/N: ya its gooey I know

* * *

Rhys awoke and something shoved his arm "mph… what" it continued to the point where he had to wake up and looked as he saw he was surrounded by people, not the RG people either, but other players, all over the place 200 at least. "What the fu-" he looked up at the scrambles massive screen and it read selection day. '_Right on day three you will be able to chose between being a reaper and continuing to be a player… manipulative bustards_' as he stood there more and more players were were waking up, he was looking for rhyme, until when it seemed nearly everyone was awaken, they all disappeared. '_Where did…_' Rhys then looked toward the center of the scramble and etched on the right side was a blue with markings similar to the noise or on the stores. On the left was a similar one but in red and between them were two people. A man with a lollipop and a girl with pink hair. '_the reapers from 104_'

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE UG'S Second SELECTION"

* * *

Eri woke with a bolt from the booming voice she stood to find no one but the two reapers from before '_where's Bane?_'

Kariya continued "You will all now make a choice to be either a reaper or continue to be a pitiful player"

Yoshiro on the other hand was unusually quiet; she loved making players feel weak and insignificant. But today, this situation she didn't feel like taking part.

"Now although you can't tell, all of your player comrades are standing around you. They are invisible to you until you choose a side also if you go player you will be able to read the minds of those who haven't chosen yet. The red side will allow you to become a reaper, the blue side will keep you at player status. If you both choose player then you are fine, and will continue the struggle. If you both choose reaper you will help making the rest of this week and other ones unbearable for the other players. But if one of you decide to go player and the other decides to go reaper… that's where the fun begins." He gave a light chuckle "You see the one who chooses player… will be erased… so chose wisely"

Eri wasn't sure which way to go, would Bane really leave her to die… again. Would he really do that. Would being a reaper be that bad? Maybe the sword really is for killing people, maybe being a reaper is what he dreams about! I gotta save myself! But Shiki! DAMNIT… I got to save myself. She started to the reapers side feeling guilt with every step. She looked around as if judgmental eyes were all on her. She at one point locked eyes with the pink haired Yoshiro who was shaking her head at her right at her in a worning type of motion. One step from the reapers side she stepped back crawling, then jogging then sprinting to the players side

* * *

Right after Kariyas speech

Rhyme wasn't believing what she was hearing '_Those horrible people, I can't believe them_' she started toward the player side almost at once, she couldn't ever make the lives or afterlives of people harder then it already is. She couldn't believe that Rhys would choose the side of the reaper. As she entered she realized she was the first one to be in the player side of the scramble. About 10 people had sprinted to the reapers side wanting to be out of this hell, but most of them including Rhys hadn't decided. Eventually people started choosing sides. Slowly walking a few of the people who went to blue immediately started to disintegrate into nothing, others who were standing inside for a few minutes started to go. Around her she saw partners happily jumping reunited, as well as those who simply nodded to each other. Rhyme eventually went to the edge of the blue line and found a clear barrier blocking her way out. The same one that had blocked there way in missions the first time she was here. Soon there was about 26 people left, one person went to the reapers another person disintegrated, then the 25 people left looked at each other, they could see them, none of them bothered to look at the two colored boxes, which meant that they couldn't see them yet.

"Time for stage two" Kariya said with a smile

* * *

Bane was standing at the back of the group looking at the man whose lollipop never seemed to disintegrate in his mouth.

"You are the last 25 players still deciding your fate." He smiled "and since none of you are talking to each other that probably means none of you are partners"

"For once not making a decision will help you. Now if you chose to be a reaper you will become a higher rank then your betraying peers, more powerful too. While if you go to players you will get a new pin for you and your partner." He said the last part of the sentence rather dully. Six people were convinced and walked to the reapers side almost immediately. A few people were not convinced one of them were Rhys which surprised Bane. He thought he would be in the first wave of players.

* * *

Rhys was struggling to make a decision '_Rhyme would never abandon me but she said she never wanted to go through this again_' he walked up to the player line not entering just staring inside wondering if Rhyme was on the other side. While thinking 5 people systematically went past him into the player zone showing more bravery then he.

* * *

Rhyme looked into Rhyses eyes '_Come on Rhys why wont you trust me_' rubbed her player pin '_I shouldn't but…_' she raised it up '_I have to know_' he activated her pin and looked into Rhyses mind

'_She felt so bad about this whole thing she wouldn't betray me, she couldnt_' he clenched his fist '_I do trust her_' In a confident move he stepped into the player side… and into Rhyme. Without much time to get out of the mind reading state let alone step back, Rhyme was face to face with Rhys closer then thieve ever been. Neither of them stepped away nor wanted to. "Sorry about that" Rhys said trying to break the silence

Rhyme shaken by the sudden statement brought her back "about what?" she said dazed

Rhys rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment "I took forever to make up my mind and join you"

"Oh… don't worry I didn't doubt you for a second" '_except for that last moment_' she admitted privately. She finally stepped back feeling guilty. And looked past Rhys to see the final 3 people Bane still standing there motionless "Banes out there" she said and Rhys turned like a bolt of lightning to see his friend standing there motionless.

* * *

Eri stared out in horror that Bane was motionless '_What's wrong did you go brain dead!_' she watched as another one went to the reapers side making the right decision since no one here disappeared.

"why don't we read his mind?" Eri heard a young girls voice say

"There are some places I never want or need to go and that is one of them " She looked over to find Rhys and Rhyme side by side looking at Bane. Then she looked around seeing that now everyone was silent looking at the last two people outside of the zones. Soon one grabbed his head and screamed

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" he ran to Yoshiro "Erase me ERASE ME!!" she kindly obliged and he disappeared into dust in a single flash of light.

This left Bane alone and some whispers murmured through the crowd

"_Is that Bane?_"

"_Whys he here_"

"_He's dead?_"

"_The world is a better player place without him_"

"_At least he's gone too_"

Eri would have once joined in 3days ago but now her life lied in his hands. She stared into her hand. She felt the player pin in her hand. '_If I looked I could find out everything about Bane_' her brain was acting as if there were an angel and a devil on her shoulders '_but if he ever finds out he'll never trust me again_' '_Sure but how will he find out_' '_you don't trust him?_' '_look at him he could betray you at any moment don't you want to at least know if he feels anything towards you_' that did it she raised her player pin and activated it she looked into the mind of Bane.

A swirl of pain, regret, and pure rage filled her mind. '_You're a basterd, you are a hinder on anyone you meet_' what is this '_Why… why do you do this to m-me… _' no I can't take it.

She pulled out of his head horrified. If he really was insane she really couldn't blame him '_who are you Bane?_'

* * *

"Hey Kariya" Yoshiro said quietly "Isn't that the guy that the GM was talking about"

"You mean the one with that thing as his entry fee… yea I think your right" Kariya smiled a thought forming "Hey kid I'll make you an offer, you join the reapers then you will be as powerful as us."

Yoshiro a horrified look on his face turned to him "Kariya no!" She said so only he could hear. They were both standing in front of the reapers section welcoming each new recruit.

Then to some horror but others expectations Bane walked to the Reapers section. Eri felt each step a stab at her. Then to confusion as he stopped in front the two reapers and looked up and as he spoke he said each syllable "Fuck Off" he stated simply shocking most people "You both walk around as if your better than everybody else, and sure maybe you are… here but the fact is your probably as stuck here as all of us. So you bait us with being a reaper when you are slaves to your job. I know my partner may be standing right behind you which I doubt since she is a good person" a ping of guilt surged through Eri at her moment of almost joining being with the reapers "So even if I'm wrong and I get erased as soon as I walk through there at the very least I wont have to listen to your sorry asses" He then smiled and made his way to the players side

Kariya was too mad to speak and actually dropped his lollipop out of shock. Yoshiro on the other hand made an attempt to under stand. One step from the player zone she spoke "Well wait if you were always going to go player then why'd you wait so long?"

He simply stopped and turned and smiled "Because then that speech nor this step would be nearly as dramatic if some people couldn't see or hear" then without another word he turned and walked in. A quiet moment past as everyone looked to see if something would happen to him "Hey there"

There was a cheer of newly motivated players chanted for Bane. Eri came running and hugged him

"Eri?"

She looked up at him through near tears "I thought I told you not to scare me again" her vision blurred so she buried her head in Banes chest

He held her and stroked her back smoothly "don't worry everything will be alright"

Eri felt strangely comforted by that and stepped back embarrassed wiped the last of emerging tears from her eyes. Rhys and Rhyme walked up next to them all happy to see they'd made it through

Rhys was suspicious though '_Bane never liked picking fights he felt it was a sign of barbaric behavior to do so something has changed_'

Then every thing wet black it was time for day three was about to begin

**_End of Part 2_**

* * *

WOOT another one hits the shelf

So some forshadowing some character development. Hope you liked R&R


	15. Chapter 3 Part 2: Woah

Part 2

Time for part 2 and day three

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

Nor do I know Japanese law and whether ones I mention are true

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 3

Part 2: Whoa

* * *

Neku awakened looking upward and panic filled his heart, he sat up and looked around. Soon enough he calmed down and laid back on the couch, that's right he was at Shiki's house. His house exploded, nothing of his survived but the clothing on his back and the MP3 player around his neck. He laid back on the couch and put his arm over his head '_damn it what am I gonna do?_'.

"Good morning sleepy head" Shiki walked by him still in her pajamas messing with Nekus' hair.

Neku twisted his body so he could see Shiki. She was walking toward and archway which led to her kitchen. He looked at her thin body covered by her scarlet red pajamas. The lower part of her top swaying back and forth showing her skin underneath. Once she turned a corner Neku turned onto his back to find Shiki's mountain of a father standing over him

"G-Good morning Mr. Misaki" Neku stuttered as he spoke frightened of the large man

"Get up and get dressed" he replaied obviously upset with Nekus presence

Neku not wanting to wake up half naked in their house had slept in his cloths "Uh… done"

Shaking his head Mr. Misaki headed to the kitchen. Neku fallowed close behind yawning walking into the kitchen the smell of scrambled eggs in the air. Shiki was sitting at a counter digging into some over easy eggs. "Good morning Neku" Shiki's Mom said warmly

"Good morning Ms. Misaki" Neku breathed in and swallowed his pride "Thank you Ms. and Mr. Misaki for letting be stay here until I can find a new place."

"Don't think about it Neku stay as long as you need" The mother said happily

"Around a week tops" Neku said sitting next to Shiki at the counter. The room was silent three pairs of eyes looking at him

"Why so soon?" Shikis father said as if Neku insulted him

"A minor is not allowed to stay at any house besides their own without parental permission, since my paren… since I can't get that, to stay here for more than a week you would have to adopt me; which isn't going to happen I assume" Neku looked at Shikis father for confermation he signaled by pulling the paper in front of his face '_Better anyway I wouldn't have to break up with Shiki… Breakup? Were they even together? They hadn't even talked about it since the kiss. This is such a headache_'

"How would you know this?" the father asked trying to get Neku in some way to seem like an idiot

Neku looked at him mad but controlled he never liked telling this story "Af… After my parents died the family lawyer informed me on my options, Either I can go to an orphanage which was normal and likely for a 14 year old, which in no way was an option in my eyes. My other option was using my parents inheritance over time and getting a very early working license and make it on my own."

"humph" the father noised behind the paper

Neku stared at him "…anyway I'm going to check apartments today"

"After school?" Ms. Misaki questioned

"No the school gave me and Shiki a week off for the death of our friends" Neku said a dim look overtaking his face. Ms. Misaki put a plate of eggs in front of him with a fork on the side of it

"Don't worry their in a better place" she said with a small reassuring smile

Neku picked up and took a bite of the yellow scrambled plate of eggs "If only I could believe that"

* * *

Bane awoke from his dream '_Well that was weird a dream where everyone was cheerin… for me_' he sighed despite his deep hatred for people who are popular the dream felt nice. '_I really think I may have sickened myself_' he sighed and looked around for his partner Eri '_Well at least she didn't abandon me…_' he looked to his left, right and around '_…or maybe she did_' he felt an anger rising him '_Why would she stay? I was fooli-_'

*BUZZ* *BUZZ*

His phone went off and he flipped it open

_Individual Partner Challenge_

_You've been __separated two halves can not function _

_Find your other half_

_Shops wont protect you _

_Join with your partner or survive 40 minutes _

_GO!_

Immediately he felt a pain surge through his arm like some lightning hit it and it alone and different noise started to appear around him like on the first day. He didn't stay long enough to see if they would attack him like on day 1. Whoever the guy is who's controlling this 'game' he was going. To. Choke. TO DEATH.

He surprised himself with his conviction '_Whats wrong… just concern for Eri, that was all it was_' He rushed to the scramble trying to forget what just happened.

* * *

_GO!_

'_No… gotta find Rhyme_' and like that Rhys was off searching for his partner. As he made his way through the streets searching he saw as the noise attacked his fellow players he ran through the streets "RHYME! WHERE ARE YOU" from far off he could hear a one word chant of someone else

"b…ba…bae… bane, BANE" through the midst that is the crowded tokyo streets Rhys collided with an equally surprised Eri knocking them both down suddenly there was a flash of yellow light, their wrists became joined by a beam of light, Rhys rubbed his head from the collision "Rhys? You alright?" she was sitting next to

"Y… Ya I'm alright you?

"Yeah"

BUZZ

_P.S. You can develop temporary bonds, the noise still attack but you can fight back _

'_I REALLY hate this guy_' almost immediately after the message players were turning left and right to find temp partners, some staying to fight others deciding to keep running. The noise seemed to keep away from him and Eri going instead for the ones who still couldn't defend them selves

Eri was scarred she was confused "Rhys we should run while we sti-"

"EVERYONE WITH A PARTNER GET TO 104 WE'LL FIGHT THEM TOGETHER THERE! Come-on Eri lets go" Rhys led them toward the scramble crowded with noise

"Ok" she started running with him _'What is with these guys helping others?!? First Bane saved me and now Rhys was making a militia_ _how did I get into this!_'

* * *

Rhyme was to say simply scarred. She always had someone on her side to help her. First time Beat had found her, this time Rhys had literally gave her hope to keep going. Now here she was the equivalent madness of day one. '_If I just stood here the noise would get me… and all of this would be over… NO I can't do that to Rhys_' even if it was just a moment of doubt she couldn't forgive herself for thinking of giving up. So she started to run as fast as she could… for three seconds. Then she collided with someone. She felt a surge go through her arm to see herself handcuffed to a girl. She looked a little older then Rhyme. As Beat would articulately put it she was 'not pretty', but Rhyme saw that it wasn't she was ugly; she just didn't care how she looked as much as other girls.

"What the?"

"Hello"

_**End of Part 2**_

* * *

SOOOOOO sorry about this being so late! I have had new games & tons of school work I just haven't had time. Then when I did I 's not even that long either. But I hopped you enjoyed R&R please


	16. Chapter 3 Part 3: Sir Rhys?

Part 3

TO ARMS MEN!

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

Nor do I know Japanese law and whether ones I mention are true

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 3

Part 3: Sir Rhys?

* * *

-34 Minutes Left-

"What are we doing kid" ten of the temporary partners were now fallowing Rhys and Eri like a pack of wolves as they ran some were joining in

"The fact is if we all run aimlessly trying to find our partner we'll almost all be erased but if we join together we can fight them off for the time limit.

Another one talked now still older then Rhys "Why are we going to 104 then?" he said already doubting Rhys's leadership

"104 is a large building, if we create a semi-circle we can establish a kind of unified front to fight the noise" He explained simply

The first guy spoke up again who Eri was disgusted by his choice of cloths a black undershirt covered by brown trench coat he had adnormal blue hair, not that Eri could talk with her pink hair, still he was cute "Fine but why 104 we could have set up back there; there were plenty of buildings back there. and players!"

"True and not a bad idea, but 104 is One large building which means no allies for noise to hide in. Not to mention 104 is also the center of this whole place so people will be attracted to move or pass by here with or without there knowledge."

They were able to get passed the scramble without much trouble most of the people there were perishing giving adequate prey for the noise that seemed to feed off them somehow. They saw 104 in their sights. There was much more resistance here where the noise were actually being held off. The battles were still awkward the two people chained together made for slip ups and difficulties still in sewed.

"OK EVERYONE CLEAR OUT THE NOISE THEN MEET UP AT THE ENTRENCE TO 104!" right after some not knowing where the order came from attacked the noise now pairs in the twenties were there decimating the noise that were there. Each wolf buzzard, and frog swiftly and brutally brought down. They all started to home in on 104 like their leader had told them. Rhys and Eri were there first erasing any noise that got near the entrance. "Okay now form a semi circle around the entrance anyone with any kind of ranged pins need to be in front for now if the front gets to crowded any other ranged will be inside the circle focusing on taking down aerial enemies"

The ragtag army started to form up loosely at first until Rhys showed them how clost they would be. There would be enough room between each person for the gunner to move back by the end there was room for about 15 people who couldn't get partners which would become their reinforcements.

* * *

-28 Minutes Left-

No sooner then they were settled did a new batch of noise came charging at the density of players in the area "Shoot them down!" Many of the players started to shoot them with the basest of wolf tried dodgeing them but tripped and was soon pelted by dozens of energy bolts of the pins ending with it disappearing in erasing. Regardless the wolves were approaching more then enough could attack their human wall. Rhys pointed to a few of the people in line "you guys use the lightning pin shock them long enough to gun them down" and sure enough with a few misses the thunder rained down ending the wolves charge.

Eri looked up at Rhys '_I never saw him like this… I wonder_' she pulled out her pin and activated it. She looked at Rhys but it didn't work '_Damn_'

'_Everything is going well the first wave is brought down and the battle has begun_' he seemed to have this aura of leadership he didn't have before

* * *

-32 Minutes Left-

Bane was having more trouble then his partner Eri. He was in an area lowly populated by players. He was on Cat Street and anyone who wasn't paired together were being taken care of by the noise. Bane wasn't gonna allow himself be brought down by a few noise, partner or not. So he stuck to his first day strategy before Eri, physically beat off the buggers with his sword

Soon he realized that if he stood like this for another what half a hour he wouldn't last 15 minutes. So he started run, off of Cat Street and towards the scramble. He ran through the underpass to find a wall of noise blocking his path '_Crap_' the noise with now hungry eyes started toward Bane. He readied his sword to fight '_Think fast think fast think fast_' he looked to his side and the noise charged '_Traffic_' he hopped over the small wall blocking the sidewalk from the car ridden street. Cars passed through him as normal, he looked back to see the noise were in the same boat. '_Shit what am I gonna do_' he looked to see a truck chasing toward him but there was something that caught his attention about it. Was it that it had the word milk miswritten… no, was it a piece of graffiti that was printed on the hood… no, oh that's right IT WAS PASSING THROUGH OTHER CARS! '_Crap Crap CRAP_' the truck was homing in on him & so were the noise '_Think Faster_' he looked down at his sword sheath '_Eh its been unbreakable so far_' He tossed the sheath at the swerving truck and to Banes likening it actually caused the vehicle to fall to it's side Bane tried to guess where the separation between the car and its cargo would be and jumped. Not to his surprise he wasn't dead on, but to his enjoyment he got the angle correct enough to only have his side hurt when the truck jerked to his ribs. As soon as he landed he looked back to see each noise be completely destroyed. "Hehe… Shit" He clutched his side in pain he felt the intensity of pain throughout his whole body. Bane knew if this was in real life all of his bones would be shattered '_Damnit gotta move on… for Eri… FOR Kouki_'

* * *

-24 minutes left-

Rhyme was doing the best by far her partner was capable if quiet. They easily beat down any noise that challenged them. Most it seemed were drawn away from them toward what seemed like the center of the UG. At one point they were basically going through the motions killing any noise that came near

"Soooo… what's your partner like?" Rhyme said in her nicest tone

"…"

"Ok whats your name then"

"…Amu Hinamori" she said coolly and calmly

'_Shes soooo Cool!_' "That's a nice name"

"…Thanks" '_Damnit another admirer_'

(Yes a Shugo Chara reference, I'm sorry I saw it in my anime club & she seemed like the perfect personality!)

* * *

-22 Minutes left-

"Sir… Rhys, Sir Rhys" one of the people from the inside the circle exclaimed

"WHAT?" Rhys said trying his best to kill the wolves before they reached them.

"We got more un partnered players"

"So? Pair them up!" Eri said just as annoyed

"He refuses to!"

"What?!?" Both Rhys and Eri went toward the center of their ever growing defensive circle where a kid with blonde hair blue eyes and nice white cloths resting against the massive 104 building. The kind of guy Bane would seriously beat him into the line "What the hell we need help out here!"

"Yea but that would require working and your all doing so great"

Eri was speechless this was the hottest guy in their school right in front of her. '_ohhhh why did we have to meet with m wearing 4 day old cloths_' Eri's anger had subsided into embarrassment; Rhys's anger on the other hand has not he couldn't think of anything that could get this loafer to start working so he acted like Bane when an idiot challenged him to a fight "Now either you get your ass up and fight or we throw your ass out of this circle to we can aim at all the wolf noise hounding your corpse" '_I hope we have corpses we might disappear like noise_'

"Please, what about my partner are you really willing to risk her life?" he said calmly with a slight evil smile with a nervous twitch went through his left index finger promptly holding his head. Most wouldn't have noticed this subtle change in movement so he bluffed

"If I was would you risk hers?"

His calm was all but shattered his face with a worried look and he soon stood from his resting point and opened his hands up

"Fine then give me a partner" Soon enough he was fighting alongside everyone else even had some kind of ice spike pin that kept them at bay

'_We may stand a chance like this_' Rhys mussed lightly

'_He reminded me of Bane when we had just met when he scarred that bastard off_'

* * *

"SIR... GAME MASTER!" One of the new reaper recruits ran toward a man. He was young not over 23. He was slender had a fine business suit. He shoes that an emperor would be impressed with. Specially tailored pants but un-matching messy brown hair

"Hmm here to bring me the erased player reports?" he said looking over some drawing papers maps of Shibuya as well as detailed sections of it

"that's the thing it's low"

"…give me that" He read it over "strange with noone with partners and even the temp partners putting everyone's power to that of half its normal. After the stressful selection & the separation of partners should have plummeted morale of the players. Then cause them to panic easily decimating their numbers"

"Well there as been a supreme point of resistance in the middle of Shibuya drawing the noise away from the other places"

The game master brought up a screen and pushed it back and forth pulling up a feed from the 104 building he looked at the defensive ring "a basic but effective defense formation not to mention using the building to use as a defense for there back flank" He couldn't make out any faces from way back her so he pinched the center of the ring and flicked outward as one may do to an i-touch and homed in on it's leader to find young Rhys commanding the militia "Hmm the plot thickens"

_**End of Part 3**_

* * *

Indeed it does

Yes I know short but hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review

Yes I know I have grammar mistakes its my Achilles heel. I suck at finding them. if anyone wants to find the most likely many mistakes in my stories I'd appreciate it but I swear I will go crazy trying to find all them.


	17. Chapter 3 Part 3V: Reports

Part 3.5

TOTALLY USELESS!

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 3

Part 3.5: Reports

* * *

Guide to players

By Game Master

When writing reports on the players I expect you to summarize them in the first line

Personalities

Hero

Quiet

Manipulator

Un-Described

Game Type 

Soldier: Anyone who not only expects a challenge but embraces it. Tends to show good experience as a fighter. Takes Risks.

Strategist: Shows control, Very smart, can battle but uses things to his/her advantage. Can normally figure out puzzles

Diplomat: Gets along with everyone. Tends to be forgiving. Can't fight well normally and have week powers when they do.

Entrée Fee

Memories

Item

Body

Other

Ranks

Soldier

Recruit

Page

Squire

Knight

Heavy Knight

OMA(One Man Army)

Strategist

Lieutenant

Major

Commander

Lieutenant General

General

High General

Diplomat

_No Ranks_Profile _Rhys_

* * *

Personality: Strategist

History: A kid who has moved from his home country of Ireland. A small Island country in Europe. Has troubled past but is restricted by Angels. Died protecting another player Rhyme who soon after died. On day one he was the only one to crack to code of the puzzle. On Day two him and his partner along with pair Eri, and Bane, found the couple who they had to unite and succeeded in doing so. Uses some kind of stringed instrument to battle noise.

Current Partner: Rhyme

Originally Thought To Be: Major/Hero

Proved to be: Lieutenant General/Manipulator

Entry Fee:Memories

* * *

Profile _Rhyme_

Personality: Strategist/Diplomat

History: A born and raised citizen of Tokyo. Her and her brother are veterans of the game. Is usually quiet but VERY observant and tends to rely on others while others rely on her. Generally kind to everyone. On the second day figured out who the riddle was about

Current Partner: Rhys

Originally Thought To Be: Lieutenant/Quiet

Proved To Be: Major/Quiet

Entry Fee: See Previous Game Profile

* * *

Profile _Eri_

Personality: Diplomat

History: A popular girl from the local high school. Is impressive at designing cloths. For the past two days has been relatively dead weight to her partner Bane. Seems to have some power but it shouldn't have any time to kick in before she's erased.

Current Partner: Bane

Originally Thought to Be: Diplomat/Un-Described

Proved To Be: _Same_

Entry Fee: Memories

* * *

Profile _Bane_

Personality: Soldier

History: _**Classified**_

Current Partner: Eri

Originally Thought To Be: Knight/Hero

Proved To Be: OMA/Un-Described

Entry Fee: _**Classified**_

* * *

The Game master looked over the files truly interested. "Hmm get me the strongest reapers you can we will need some Blue noise and one specially crafted one for my two strategist friends" He smiled evilly '_They were right Japan is ripe with formidable people_'

**_End of Part 3.5_**

* * *

Yes I know but this isn't worthy of a full part & made too weirdly to add on to the end of the last one

Please don't hit me


	18. Chapter 3 Part 4: Cavalry Charge

Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

A/N: I am sorry for not updating in a long time, I got distracted by playing Half Life 2 and then in making of a fanfic for that (Half Life: A Grim Hope) and my intrest in this wavered and sadly caused me to choose other things as a priority. But now I have re-read my archive and ready to start writing this. Hope some ppl who had

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 3

Part 4: Calvary Charge

* * *

Rhys watched as his plan seemed to be succeeding. The wolf noise was being shot down and any that got close were brought down in a flare of short ranged attacks. What started as a small group of survivors had grown now they can keep a steady string of men shooting and defending, to the point where they had enough room for a few stragglers to rest in the middle. Him and Eri were still connected and she had to listen to him bounce ideas off of her.

"Rhys how long do we have left?" Eri said dismayed and bored out of her mind. Not to mention worried for Bane, though she wasn't erased yet so that must of meant he was alright… for now. Her eyes wondered to the one of the boy's slacking off in the battle line. He was the one who nearly refused to work before Rhys kicked him into gear. '_Oh he's so cute. His cloths are so in style man… maybe I'll just talk to him; he could be a nice guy_'

"22 minutes left Eri were getting there" he saw her ogling the jackass that wouldn't help and sighed. '_Don't forget about Bane_' he tried to think of something else but it just ended him back to Rhyme '_I hope she's okay_' he pushed the thought of anything that might happen to her out of his head trying to concentrate on the defense assigning more people to the defense.

* * *

Bane was struggling to get anywhere but was able to jog past the overpass getting closer to 104. '_damnit…damnit…damnit…DAMNIT IT HURTS_' his arm was still shattered from the truck. '_Need to find Eri, need to protect her_' besides from the shooting pain in his arm it was the only thing running through his mind.

One of the frog noise approached him and he just immediately started to beat the crap out of it. Until he slammed it away, it did nothing but prolong the inevitable so he just started to run as fast as he could- which wasn't that fast at this point to the center of the shopping district. '_This sucks_'

* * *

Rhyme and Amu on the other hand were doing alright. Most of the noise were being drawn to the central plaza and the amount of players in there sector was low and so the amount of noise drawn there was minimal and was a very light load and easy to beat off. At the moment they were beating down a few wolf noise

"So seriously who is your partner?" Rhyme asked as she slashed at a wolf noise causing it to be erased. Rhyme was just completely engrossed in the girls life. It took her mind off of thinking about Rhys for a moment.

"He's just a pretty boy from the senior" she said trying to leave any hint of caring out of her voice, inevitably failing. She brought her hand down allowing lightning to shock a retreating wolf, taking care of the noise around them for now. "Why are you so interested in me?" It was nice to have someone actually interested in her but still strange since she just met… met… "what's your name anyway?"

"Oh my apologize" Rhyme stated slightly embarrassed "My name is Rhyme. And well…" she slightly dragged on "I… I just think your interesting" she said trying to drop the subject.

"Ya but why are you interested was the question" she said not really backing down

"Well it's just well… it's nothing just that well… I never really had any girlfriends who weren't really girly and I just thought I might be able to you about it" Rhyme said rubbing the back of her head with her large orange sleeve looking up at Amu from a tilted down head

Amu was dumbfounded someone was looking up to her? That's insane "Listen I- Im not the person you want to ask about this" She said getting out a pin to take down a frog that was getting too close.

Rhyme just nodded in understanding "Right sorry I asked" she said as cheerfully as possible but with an underlining disappointment underneath "Let's just focus on surviving and getting out of here"

"Right" Amu said with little reassurance '_Great no I feel like a bitch_' she sighed and continued to fight alongside Rhyme

* * *

Yashiro and Kariya walked into the new GM's office which he had turned into a down right Napoleonic battle tent. Kariya stepped forward to speak first. "Sir we have finished the noise you want-"

"Kariya… Yashiro… do you know why all of the Gaelic rebellions against Great Briton inevitably failed?" he said almost ignoring Kariya

"Um no sir… Wasn't it they were just weak bands of militia?" Kariya shrugged he really had no clue

"WRONG" the GM exclaimed delightfully "They didn't have the same technologies. The fact was that the Gaelic tribes were powerful and were indeed powerful fighters. The main problem was the lack of horses, a well placed Cavalry charge could take out an entire battalion." He said marking some places near the 104 building "in both Ireland and Scotland there was a severe lack of horses for anyone to use giving the English the advantage. It took a several centuries for the Scots to realize that they would never win if they did nothing about the heavy cavalry, so a smart rebellion leader by the name of William Wallace came up with a new type of spear… the pike, decimating the English cavalry in the next battle and delivering the Scots to victory" He finished marking the map and smiled "Let's see how long it takes our players to find their pike"

_**End of Part 4**_

* * *

Yes and first one in a few months. Ya so once again please forgive the complete lack of updates over the past few months. I was mad that I put out that last chapter and well I got interested in another game and estatic to write a fanfic for that, but now I'm back and will be trying to update. So I hoped you enjoyed Review if you want me to keep goin


	19. Chapter 3 Part 5: Strategy

Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

All OC's besides Amu are owned by me

A/N: Thx for the reviews guys one day after updateing again  any way enjoy

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 3

Part 5: Strategy

* * *

Neku and Shiki started off to school, Neku was thinking about where he was going to do to find a place. Shiki was worried about Eri just hoping she wasn't slacking off. Bane was worrying her too. Sure Eri said he was a good guy but there was something off about him, she hadn't really giving it much thought since she saw him since then she got wrapped up in Neku and his apartment blowing up. '_Neku…_' she smiled he finally kissed her. She remembered his lips on hers and giggled.

Neku didn't want to move out of Shiki's house so soon but he was used to living by himself that it was weird getting breakfast let alone it being served to him '_mmm… Pancakes_' The road from Beat's and Shiki's house were on the same road to school. They turned a corner to see their skull capped friend walking nearby with his torn up backpack. He looked at them with his normal confusion and then smiled his dumb little smile. Before he even said anything Shiki blushed lightly.

"So you guys finally hooked up huh" immediately both Neku and Shiki blushed dark red

"N-n-n-nothing like that Beat that's really dirty" Shiki lightly hit him in the head with her purse

Neku just stood there blushing not sure what to think finally snapping out spoke "No, my place kind of… blew up and Shiki let me stay at her place" He said catching up to the two

"Come-on phones you can come up with something better then that there's no reason to be ashamed of it" he said receiving yet another hit from Shiki

"Seriously look, Neku pointed toward his apartment and the smoke that was still rising

"Oh… Phones, sorry man… I'd offer for you to come to my place but we're still down about Rhyme"

"We know Beat" At this point Shiki stopped hitting and solace in the memory of Rhyme, even though they saw her yesterday there was still an absence Shiki was bout to cry when Neku spoke "Don't worry man she'll win the game and get back man"

"Right thanks Phones"

* * *

-18 Minutes Left-

Rhys was using the one healing pin he had to help some who were unable to stop the wolfs before they made it to the battle line, begrudgingly their temp partner stood next to them taking a breath while they could. Eri was helping when she could happy to have gotten Rhys as a partner, the new appointed leader of the players. Her mind wandered to Bane but reverted back to the cute boy in the battle line. '_Hot…_' she licked her lips and went back to the person she was helping.

Rhys caught this subtle sign and sighed '_sorry Bane_' he looked out the blandness of the battle was now palpable. The attacks seemed to be failing each time, and everyone who has gotten to the circle has been able to avoid being erased. The only ones who have left were ones who happened to find their partner and didn't stay to help. He was able to assign people so that they didn't have much time to look for their partner. A few of the people who did find them went out and fought a few of the large ones that were a pain for the temps. Still their army was huge at this point and had a steady battle plan. It was strange they hadn't gotten anyone new except for a few stragglers none of which had partners and who also were damn near gone

* * *

Bane continued to run from the overpass, he was nearly alone most of the noise didn't think it was worth the trouble. He glanced up and a man in all black, he was staring down at Bane through a shadow that blocked his forehead. He seemed to pull out a phone as he disappeared into the shadows '_Well that's worrisome but can't think about it now…_'

He continued to run through the streets heading as fast as he could to the center without a second thought

* * *

Rhyme and Amu had finally gotten out of the Udagawa Back Streets to find some other groups in the street, only 3 pairs were left and they were battered, Rhyme took interest immediately "what happened?"

One of the only two guys in the group, young, around Rhymes age spoke "they blocked off the road, there is a damn noise block on the road to AMX" he sighed out "We lost 2 others in a charge" he shook his head in sadness

Amu shook her head trying to think "Umm ok what about Spain Hall? That's on the way right? It would be too wide to spread a line across all of Tipsy Town Hall."

"We don't know for sure but they-" he said pointing his thumb to two girls tied together "Said that when we pulled the heck out that they saw a group of noise in there not much though, we were thinking of taking them down and moving on so we can get past them all" a few of the others shook their head in agreement

"That sounds smart" Amu said happily even optimistically there was a growing murmur in the group at the plans success.

Rhyme was in thought and shook her head "No- it's a trap."

The group mostly older then her looked at her with a look of disbelief, that she was an idiot. Only the kid who spoke first and Amu actually took it in for thought

One of the older girls spoke "what do you mean little brat." She said with smug superiority, she was obviously popular and pretty but she tried to ignore

For a moment Rhyme thought of backing down but knew it may have been a matter of life and death… or afterlife and death… or afterlife and erasure… whatever "I've been down Spain street it narrow, your right it's probably not as fortified as the main block that you attacked but that's probably not it's function…" the boy was nodding grasping the idea Rhyme was talking about she looked away and kept talking "… they're probably a light block, their meant to just slow us down while that block you tried to run through swarms the street and finish us off."

The same girl spoke again with the same tone "Okay Ms. Negative what do you think we should do" She crossed her arms in unbelieving move.

"… break through and run like hell"

* * *

"Ok were about ready to test the new noise now-"

One reaper came into the battle room where the GM and a few high level reapers were talking to him. "Sir news from the scouts!"

The GM just stared at the reaper recruit with anger "This better be important" the Reaper recruit just stared at him shaking in slight fear

"It's about the erasing reports from today near cat street" He said almost losing his voice halfway through

"And…? Last report I got it was going fine almost everyone was erased. They were down to 3 people" he said erasing some marks and making others on the 104 map trying to perfect some plan.

"Yes the two who were partnered got erased from a blitz, overwhelmed and brought down" He said nodding conceding to his point "But the last one ran by himself and was able to take out three noise at the overpass by using the truck against them. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, a few noise would take him out. The scout confirmed that it was that guy you put us on alert for"

(A/N: to avoid confusion Lines equal a block in the road filled with noise more lines more noise, Squares are more like just a bunch of noise that are together and easily movable, Circles special units)

For a moment the Gm's hand slipped and turned back to the kid and brought up a map of the entirety of Shibuya. It was marked with several lines near closed pockets in the district they seemed to indicate blockades the one closing Cat Street to 104 was erased since the fast eradication of players and any that were left would probably be brought down by roaming basic noise, any that were partners would be tagged at be attacked by a slightly more advanced noise automatically. There were two single lines isolating Dogenzaka far enough away from either side of 104 for any relief effort to take place. There was 2 lines by the over pass before they were erased to be put elsewhere. There was three blocking the scramble from the Center street entrance. Then another blocking Cadoi City from Molco. If he kept going Bane would be able to slip past and not only make it to 104. If the GM moved the blockade Bane might meet up with other players and be even more dangerous he erased the two lines and put two squares in their place he drew a arrow that led into the Towa Records street and where Bane would be. There was two lines that would block the players at Tipsy Town Hall and a unit in Spain Hall,. There's only low possibility that they would break through the block or the unit before the other collapsed in between. "Make it happen" He said simply the recruit walked out and a few of the high reapers whispered to one another Yashiro the first of them

"Sir, why so much noise after one guy? He's most likely going to be gone soon" She said just wondering and slightly annoyed she was stuck in here instead out on the field where she belonged

"Yashiro do you know the greatest weapon in war is?" he said bringing up the map of 104 and Scramble inside the scramble there were eight squares and a few circles.

The group didn't say a word out of fear of the man but Yashiro answered "I don't know a Atom Bomb?"

"WRONG AGAIN" he said jumping on the table. "The greatest weapon in war is morale" he smiled lacing his hand behind his back "If men have low morale they fight less vigorously. A devilish smile appeared on his face "Then they die like cows to the slaughter, blood drenching the soil in a red stain-"

"Sir?" one of the reapers asked a little worried

"Oh right anyhow Bane is the friend of the leader at 104 I hope to destroy his morale." He shrugged "Anyway all you crazy kids get out of here meetings over I'm going to focus on the rest of today's mission

"Oh right anyhow Bane is the friend of the leader at 104 I hope to destroy his morale." He shrugged "Anyway all you crazy kids get out of here meetings over I'm going to focus on the rest of today's mission" the reapers were slow to leave but happy to be going away from the new GM

Outside Yashiro went up to Kariya "He's getting worrisome Kariya what are we going to do"

Kariya was lost in thought trying to think of a solution but only coming up with one "We keep our heads down and stay out of trouble till this guy gets overthrown." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "We do our Jobs, its all we cam do"

* * *

-15 Minutes Left-

"Sir… SIR" Rhys looked up from what he was doing and went over to the boy

"What is it?" he asked looking at the kid, he just pointed out in front of him speechless. Rhys looked out to see a large noise coming to them… it was something, he couldn't put his finger on it…

"Rhys what is that" Eri said concerned

"shit…Shit. SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!!" all ranged units target the large mass now close range your in charge of keeping the regular noise off us GOGOGO!" after a short delay everyone started firing at the beast.

"Rhys is that… an…" She said now the target now in sight

"Yes its an elephant, why the hell is it here?!?" he said genuinely scarred

The beast let out a trumpeting roar charging toward the line. Some near broke but most of their partners kept them from running. A heavy bombardment on the beast was now occurring. Only a few yards from the line the beast bended down and dropped and got erased. "That was really close" Rhys said sighing out and with a smile on his face '_Just a little bit longer…_'

* * *

Rhyme was ready to rally the group out of there and to safety "Ok guys we have to stay close and we charge as a group, and don't stop, slash when needed then move on, don't stay to fight, we don't have the time nor the man power for that. We will charge their main formation at first it will cause them to brace themselves and then we turn into Spain Hall, this will give us a few moments while they get untangled and then go down the street. When they close in on us we circle around and run to the scramble crossing, we'll figure out what to do from there."

"Right"

* * *

Bane kept running and wouldn't stop he saw Towa records in the distance and smiled he was almost there. He slowed down when he saw at least 150 noise pounding down the street at him '_this can't be it, no not yet… please_' they wer charging fifty yards away when he stopped '_This isn't fair… this isn't fair_' …25 yards… '_I'm sorry_' …15 yards… '_NO I WONT LOSE NOW!_' Bane held his sword in front of him… and charged

_**End of Part 5**_

* * *

Sorry Cliffhanger, Man I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing to anybody. Little side development for Shiki and Neku. Hope you liked it. Thanks Vixen's Shadow for that long review and thank you Roxas for your continued support

Anyway hope you enjoyed. this preety long & I wrote it in 1 day. REVIEW PLEASE it a great motivator.


	20. Chapter 3 Part 6: Checkmate

Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

All OC's besides Amu are owned by me

A/N: First part 6 of any chapter making day three all the more epic ^_^

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 3

Part 6: Checkmate

* * *

-15 Minutes Left-

Everyone was still shaken by the giant Noise. Only a few of the players were hurt. This was due to the fact since everyone was focusing on the elephant noise the wolf noise got dangerously close and got damage on a few players. Everyone was healing up during the momentary pause in the bombardment of enemies Eri, Rhys, and a few others were helping healing anyone without the proper pin. Eri was feeling optimistic.

"Looks like were gonna make it! Huh Rhys?" she said using the pin on the 13 year old kid in front of her. Almost humming a light song

"I… I'm not sure" Rhys said in a rather dreary voice finished healing the player in front of him.

Eri looked at him with a doubtful look "Did you see what just happened? We took down an Elephant… Demon… Type… THING. What are they gonna do better then that?" She shook her head, they started to move toward the center again where two other temp pairs were together who fallowed Rhys and Eri from the beginning.

"What's the word Sergeant" The boy joked with an thuggish upbeat voice. This was the same boy whom Eri had deemed scum in the eyes of fashion by having a abnormal blue hair

"This isn't over not by a long shot" Rhys walked into the circle with a down look. Everyone looked startled by the statement expecting a more satisfying answer

"Wha-what?" the same guy spoke surprised "I thought it was over we won, we took down like a boss or something"

Eri spoke to Rhys as she would a underclassmen at school "Rhys are you sure your not just paranoid" she put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down but came off with condescending tone

"I am not paranoid…" most looked at him with suspicious eyes "Okay maybe I am, a little bit; but it's not really paranoia if there is someone after you" he swallowed hard "And I think we can all agree on that" many gave conceding nods "This is not the end that attack wasn't even well executed. A charge down the middle line is the least effective way to attack a defensive point, you need to attack from a less guarded point or else your throwing your life away and and…" he sighed knowing he was coming off as crazy rather then persuasive, so he took in a deep breath and spoke again "Okay let's look at this like a European chess game" He said calming himself down "We just took down a equivalent to a bishop, an achievement for sure but not near to end game endgame."

"What are you stupid?" One of the older kids heckled, partnered with the thug.

Another attempted to understand what he was saying and tried to make sense of the analogy "ok so we took a piece without losing one giving us the advantage right?"

"In normal chess that would be true but here we started with a disadvantage" she said with a sigh "Almost every player here is the equivalent to a pawn a select few are more powerful but that list is really short" he squeezed a pressure point above his nose to relieve stress. "Not to mention our opponent doesn't have a king on the board so there is no way of capturing it" he sighed and said in a dreary still but lighter tone "The only advantage is were playing speed chess and the timer is only on them.

Eri looked worried again staring at Rhys "So what do we do now Rhys?"

Everyone looked to Rhys as the one with the answers to their problem, which was probably pretty acurate

"I…I have no idea" He hung his head in shame the atmosphere around the group grew heavy, everyone stared in near silence

"What so mister ideas is all out?" the voice came from the same heckling boy as before

"I have plenty of ideas, strategies, tactics you name it. Unfortunately None of which would work for this group. Almost all strategies require some ability from the soldiers involved, or at least a cohesive squadron to do tasks as a group efficently, we have no time nor ability to teach anyone these things." He shook his head "It's not logistically possible".

"So what do we do?" One said solemnly with a near dire tone

"We fight and break when the clock is running down the last few seconds if we can" he stood "all of us will grab a part of the group and disperse in if they can break our line it will buy us time to stay alive as they try to divide and attack us all". A new screech alerted them of noise. A single elephant noise came charging with at least 50 noise supporting it. "FIRE! FIRE! TAKE IT DOWN!" this time it charged at different angles swerving lightly to avoid some of the fire. '_This is not going smoothly_'

* * *

Bane charged, rage filling his blood, he knocked away a few of them initially, then nearly swamped on all sides he jumped on top of the head of the noise in front of him, one slashed at his leg scratching him, he was still able to jump up off the wolfs head to grab hold of a sign. All the noise hungrily jumped at him each with teeth as fierce as any animal he'd ever seen in real life. He started to build momentum swinging from the pole acid built up in his arms he finally let go with a leap going over a large group of the noise he was heading straight for a noise but slashed as he dropped knocking it out of the way in time.

He staggered to catch his footing as he landed most of the noise were still struggling at the pole trying to reach Bane. The noise bit at Bane but he broke through the entirety of the noise's line and ran with all 150 noise charging after him he laughed as he broke into a sprint as he mused to himself '_Eat my dust bitches AHAHAHA_' he laughed quite heartedly as he kept keeping a few steps in front of the mass of noise charging after him. A few bird noise tried to peck at him but he easily beat them away charging past Towa Records and on to Cadoi City. There was a fork in the road coming up. One that would lead him to 104 and one that would lead to Molco. He could see where he was he wasn't going to get to 104 without help so he turned his attentions to Molco in hope that he would find someone to help. He just hopped over the unsuspecting noise who were focused on the other side of the road "Hey there" The line was unmoved still being ordered to stay and block the road. This kept many of the noise pursuing him to be stocked up behind the line. Giving him some head way '_Damn need to find someone… Rhys… Eri… Rhyme anyone would help really_'

* * *

"Okay everyone ready?" Rhyme said with a shaky voice, she wasn't really used to being in charge but no one really knew what was going on beside her. Plus maybe Rhys has grown on her cause the strategy actually sounded well good!

Everyone nodded as their only indication as a response "Ok let's move!" Everyone started moving as a unified group of ten as they charged the large battle line. The noise with a growl awaited the players with anticipation, buckling down into a solid wall. With what seemed like unwilling resolve to break the line to pieces. At the last minute when a clash of pine and teeth would occur they turned the corner to Spain Street. Two of the reapers who were supervising the noise looked surprised

"Wait… what are they doing?" One puzzled to the other

"Nothing their heading into more noise they're gonna be stopped time for the collapse" he waved his hand and all the noise in the battle line ran into the ally way known as Spain Street just as the players did a few seconds ago.

"Come on don't stop" Rhyme was at the head of the group who was fallowing her. They were approaching the scattered group of noise "EVERYONE FIRE PINS NOW!" everyone pulled out a fire pin and readied it "And…" just before she game the sound to burn everything in front of them 3 of the noise in front of them got knocked out of the way. "Hold" except for a few nervous triggers who let a little spark of fire fly most kept it from activating. In the wake of the smoke something was charging towards them. It was carrying some kind of stick no wait a sword '_Bane?_'

"JESES CRIST IT'S A DEMON" one of the guys said nearly slowing down

"That's just Bane calm down; BANE" she yelled getting his attention and grabbing his arm as they passed "Fallow us" Only a ragtag group of noise were still fallowing Bane "FIRE" the group started the flame pin putting a impressive wall of fire in front of the group burning any noise who got close enough to be erased or stunned long enough to run passed them "Bane what's up ahead?

"There's a large group of noise in the scramble which probably means that there are a lot of players near by. Or we can go back to where I was and be trapped when we get to Cat Street"

They were coming up on the Molco noise block thin enough to break through and with at least 200 noise's fallowing them. The choice had to be made fast "Lets head to 104" They charged through the blockade with a unified slash pin attack. This just etched a hole in the line where most of them got through. Two of them were left behind unfortunately. It was the partnership with the annoying bratty girl. "Wait help" Rhyme in compassion nearly stopped to turn but Bane grabbed her and made her keep running with the rest of them

"Their a lost cause just make sure the rest of them make it to safety"

Rhyme nodded and shook her head trying to block out the screams from the girls until they were erased and a tear escaped Rhyme's eyes as she continued forward

* * *

-10 Minutes Left-

The elephant noise was taken down thanks to a few high level pins. The wolf noise actually erased a player in the battle. Rhys was now in the front battle line with everyone else keeping his cool as best he could Eri was shaking in slight fear. To his dislike pretty boy was comforting her.

"It's all right we'll get through this" when she closed her eyes in reassurance Rhys could see a lecherous smile on his lips. As much as he wanted to break his teeth in Eri would just get mad thinking he was lying and he couldn't risk having pretty boy walk out in a huff getting himself killed. He tried to concentrate on anything else he scanned for any on coming noise or escaping players he spied a group coming up with a large amount of noise fallowing them.

Eri squinted trying to make out the group "Rhys… do you think their reapers or noise?"

Rhys was trying his best to see then he say the small black cap covering blonde hair. A warm feeling filled him '_Rhyme_' "Their players, take down the noise around them. A shower of pellets decimated the noise as they turned as if being called back they ran back to the scramble. As the group of battered and tired players made it to the ring they took in a breath but there was no sign of Bane with them.

Both Rhys and Eri broke out of line and ran to Rhyme and her group. The pretty boy fallowed them to see what the commotion was about. More likely just to flirt with Eri.

"Rhyme!" She turned around with her innocent smile on her face to see Rhys

"Rhys!" when they collided they hugged each other happy to be in each others embrace, this was received with snickers from the peanut gallery. Both of them let go of each other embarrassed by what just happened. Eri on the other hand wanted answers ignoring their little reunion

"Rhyme did you see Bane on your way?" she said with genuine worry

Rhyme looked around then out at the field "We were all together, then at the scramble he said he needed to take care of something and ran off, I'm not quite sure what happened after that" she said with a more positive then not voice but from Rhyme it was really negative

"What?" Eri said with worry with annoyance '_What is he thinking_' behind her pretty boy put his hands on her shoulder

"Don't worry everything will be fine" Rhys walked a bit away in annoyance with the whole thing and Eri realized something then dashed a look at Rhyme and her own hand. The light string that had been connecting Rhys and her for the whole day was no longer there…

There was a ring from both Rhys's and Rhyme's cells, they both pulled them out and read the text message

_Congratulations you have finished the mission_

They both looked at each other then at their hands. First excitement took them over but soon they looked at their partners knowing now they were alone. Amu just smiled with a strong outward appearance "Hey congrats Rhyme"

Pretty boy just smiled walking up to Amu "Well if it isn't my little sister and partner"

"Justin my annoying older brother see you're still alive… kinda" She said with a annoyed tone

"Come on let's out of here" Justin said with an uncaring tone

"What why?"

"Were partners we get together and this mission is in the bag"

"You'd just leave Justin?" Eri said worried that Justin might not be the person she thought he was.

Justin looked at her then back at Amu "Of coarse not but if were partners then we'll be back to full power and can fight off the noise easily" he said smoothly seeming to convince Eri of it. Amu and Justin slapped hands dissolving the temporary bond of Justin. Soon enough a new ring came from their cells telling them they had finished the mission.

"Well when's the next batch of noise coming this way?" He said with utter confidence trying to act the hero.

"We don't know it could be any second, time is running out" He stared at his palm "less then eight minutes left" Rhys said with a solemn tone "There's defiantly going to be a large attack before the end of this"

"I say we charge them and show our force" Justin said cockily as if to play a hero

"It's certainly a great way to get killed" Rhys said with contempt to Justin as if he were an idiot

"What feeling unconfident in your own skills Rick?" he said just as if he were king of the world "Can't a confident and intelligent strategist conquer any challenge? Good defense is a good offence" he stood tall above the shorter Rhys as if showing superiority

In response Rhys Stood as tall and proud as he could "It's Rhys you clod. And a small force never charges the enemy except to exploit a major flaw in their formation, and I mean MAJOR flaw" He was angry that this cocky bastard had questioned his strategical prowess "There are no such flaws in this strategy, more over you never leave a castle because if you haven't noticed walls do nothing to protect you IF YOUR NOT BEHIND THEM. AND A GOOD DEFENCE IS A GOOD DEFENCE YOU STUPID PILE OF-" he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked with fierce eyes to find it was Rhyme with a worried and saddened look on her face, scarred of him. He breathed out to calm himself unclenching what he found to be a clenched fist "Defense is the best course of action. Fighting for honor or glory is the type of foolishness that gets people killed" This shut up Justin till the sound of elephants sounded and all of them went to the battle line

The large beasts started towards them, at least 5 were in their ranks with 500 supporting light noise. Some players fired at them in vain as their shots fell short Rhys stared in horror of the mass of enemies. As soon as they started hitting everyone started shooting

* * *

-Several Moments Ago-

Bane was hiding in one of the shops so he wasn't visually seen by the noise. He was right next to the scramble watching. It looked more like a battle line then a random assortment of beasts. '_What are they planning?_' before he could really gather anything the entirety of the situation they started to move on 104. '_Crap if I don't move soon I'm gonna be trapped here_'

*Grrrrrrrr*

He turned around to find a wolf noise ready to pounce. He was able to grab his sword to beat away the wolf out of the way and run out of the store. He ran as fast as he could soon noise were nipping at his heals he might be trapped after all. There was only one he could see out of the quite literal wolf den. He ran and jumped grabbing the tail of an elephant noise. Almost immediately the wolves jumped onto the elephants back digging their claws into their comrade '_SHIT!_' he climbed using his word as a pick. It barely dug into the elephants hide but it was acceptable. He pulled himself on top of the elephants back. The noise continued to try to get to him dragging the mighty beast down. He ran to the head as some approached the top of the beasts back. He stood on top of the beast who seemed to finally become aware of his presence. Bane panicked he wasn't sure what he could do so he pulled his sword out of his sheath and stabbed into the beasts head. He staggered to the left crushing several noise with its hoof and almost knocking Bane off. He slid off to the left barely avoiding a tusk that impaled him he used all his strength to stab into the elephants kneecap. It did no actual damage but regardless the beast wheeled to the right and fell. Not being erased but erasing all the noise it landed on with a harsh blow easing them. Bane was flung only avoiding the weight of the crash by several inches. He immediately moved forward still getting away from the noise. He finally noticed the large group of players backed against 104. He started running toward the next elephant noise a malicious smile appearing on his face. What was once fear for his life has been replaced by a thrill for the chase"

* * *

-4 Minutes Left-

Rhys looked out to see one of the elephant noise drop but not erased. Then he saw something… no someone appear on top of another '_Shit their sending reapers at us?_' Then he saw the same person pull a sword and stab into the Noises head. Then jumping letting all sorts of noise pile on it and dragging it to the ground '_Bane you crazy son of a bitch_'

Rhyme looked and was excited "Bane's alright!"

Almost immediately Eri ran next to them looking in between them to see better "What where is he?" thousands of thoughts went through her head thinking of what might happen to him this was the largest attack of noise today

Rhys pointed to where he was now running toward them Eri had a relieved look on her face

One of Rhys's original followers walked over to him "Rhys who the hell is that?"

Rhys smiled "That my friend is our rook in this game of chess"

Bane was able to take one more leaving the last two still charging at their line. Even with Banes accomplishment of taking down 3 elephant noise. The last two seemed like they would reach them "Disperse don't get run over by them" immediately the left side seemed to just get out of the damn way shooting while doing so. Only two players who just stared at the animal in shock and awe were erased by the step of the beast. The rest were able top break it down and erase it with a good time.

Whether they didn't hear him or just was scared to move the elephant charged through the line erasing almost 10 players. The elephant went to bring down 4 others before be shot down with hundreds of blades attacking. The beast finally fell, but it wasn't over yet. The common noise flooded the holes the two elephant noise had opened. A few unfortunate souls were overwhelmed and erased. Eri was lucky enough to have live through it being surrounded by players. Soon almost all the noise had been dealt with leaving just a few left who kept a healthy distance from the players lest be erased by them

Rhys watched his palm the red numbers counting down "…3…2…1" The remaining noise disappeared in a static curtain '_almost… almost made it guys we all almost made it_' There were now only 25 people left near 104 from the original 58. A melody of rings came from everyone's phone and a celebratory cheer broke knowing it was the end of the mission no one really reading the taunting note made by the Game Master

_Congratulations You Have Completed Day 3's mission _

_The rest of the day is devoted to finding your partners and taking it easy _

_And enjoy your victory there are still 4 days left_

Everyone was celebrating with a cheerful out look. Justin took advantage of the excitement and kissed Eri deeply. She was surprised for a moment but kissed back soon enough, wrapping her arms around him.

Bane walked into the excitement battered and tired and even through the masses of people he saw Eri and Justin he felt a ping of pain go through his heart almost as if he felt betrayed '_Why should I feel this way? She never said she liked me, it was my fault she died anyway. Why would she like me?_' regardless what he told himself anger, grief, and even jealousy stirred within Bane. Soon several people came up and thanked Bane knowing they would have been screwed without him. He put up as friendly face as he could accepted their praises.

Rhys didn't go up to but silently said a ancient druid prayer for the people who were lost. Rhyme saw Eri and Justin together almost went to break them up. Then at Bane who looked absolutely shattered by the sight, she knew it was too late. She easily connected the two and wanted to help with no way of doing so.

* * *

Beat, Shiki, and Neku finally made it to school with about ten minutes to spare.

Beat looked back at the couple standing almost shoulder to shoulder "Well as much as I wish to stay here with you love birds I've got class" he turned around to walk away

Neku and Shiki were embarrassed from his comment but soon felt suspicious Neku was the first to speak up "What? Beat we have about ten minutes till the bell." Beat turned around to Neku with a curved left Eye brow

Shiki was next walking closer to him "And since when did you care about school?"

"I… I just need sa- some h-help in math…" he said clearly lying to them trying to cover something up.

Neku just smiled with a air of mock at Beat "Sure, sure. Now was the before or after you were going to talk to Ai?"

Beats face for once was the one that was flushed "I have no idea what your talkin' bout yo" Shiki giggled lightly at Beat's face.

For the last couple weeks Beat had been trying to gather up the courage to ask out Ai who used to be a childhood friend from Beat's apartment complex. Ai and Shiki became friends through Eri. When Shiki had found out they knew each other in the RG Shiki thought they might be a couple. Since then it had been a reoccurring joke between the two girls. Only a few days before the accident did Beat tell Shiki to cut it out, telling his friends.

"Come on Beat just ask her already, what is it with guys and being so scarred to ask a girl out?" Both Beat and Neku shook their head like she asked a REALLY stupid question

Beat looked at her incredulously "Y… Your kidding right?" He turned to Neku "She's kidding right?"

"What?" she said with a unknowing shrug

"Hey Phones could you try to explain this, I tried to explain it too Rhyme but she never got it."

"umm sure" He thought for a moment trying to come up with a good way to explain it

"I'm listening?" she said with a slight taunting tone

"Okay imagine this, you are walking down the street when you realize that middle button of your jacket had come off. You have a spare button but you realize that you ran out of thread. You know that feeling you get when no one is saying anything, nothing at all but you feel like everyone is silently judging you for that missing button?" he said making sure she was fallowing along; she gave a light nod with a look of insecurity knowing the feeling "That is what it feels after a girl shoots you down"

Beat seemed utterly lost but Shiki seemed to understand "whoa that's pretty heavy." Almost right after she finished the bell sounded and all the students said their quick goodbyes and headed to their classes. The three really didn't run into each other much until Lunch. They met under a large tree like normal. There was a normal feel to the day even with Rhymes light hearted voice missing. That is until…

"Hey Beat" Beat looked behind him to see Ai standing above him

Beat kept his cool and spoke normally"O-oh hey Ai, what are you doing over here?"

"Shiki said you needed to talk to me about something?" she said with a lifted finger pointing to Shiki.

Beat looked behind him at Shiki who just smiled and waved "Ya uh right, Umm… I've been having trouble in Math and being since your in algebra 2 I thought maybe you can help me?" he said with a calm tone trying not to sound to forward.

Ai just smiled "Sure meet me at the library after school today ok?"

Beat smiled "Ya okay see you there"

Ai walked away with a smile on her face almost skipping away.

Beat on the other hand looked back at Shiki "That wasn't cool Shik. Not cool at all"

"What? You think it was me?" she said with an all too fake surprised face "It worked out didn't it"

Beat couldn't argue with that it wasn't a date but it was a start

"Hey guys who is that?" a few feet from them stood a little girl couldn't be older then 8 years old

Shiki looked at the girl with a tone for a little girl "Umm hello can we help you with something?"

"Did you know Rhyme?" She said through a saddened putting tone

* * *

Joshua sat on the couch of his new pad that was once owned by the previous conductor, when Sho Minamimoto walked through the door. "You called Boss?" He said with a smug smile on his face

"It was a clever plan Sho, trying to destroy Sakuraba and Beat" Joshua said without looking up from his papers

"Excuse me? I have no idea what your talking about it" he said not even trying to hide his sarcasm

Joshua signed something and picked up another folder "Killing Neku's little girlfriend and paying a hobo to kill Beat's sister. I'd be enough to make someone horrifically miserable"

"Well it was quite clever wasn't it?" Sho said with an air of cockiness accepting it as praise for a job well done

"It's really too bad you only got 1 of them isn't it"

"What? I got both of them I saw Beats sis on the sidewalk and personally shot Neku's little girlfreind"

"Should have read up" Joshua said flipping a page of the folder "Shiki's entry fee was he body, the one used in the game was herfriend"

"Really?, interesting" He went into his thoughts to think of something to fix this little problem

"Now why would you try to kill Neku? I thought your revenge was to make the both of them as miserable as possible, not to actually-"

"What that was my plan, you say that someone tried to kill Sakuraba?" This actually made Joshua look up at the once game master "Looks like we have a few new factors in our equation Composer one that I must solve so if you'll excuse me I must solve it"

Joshua let him go there wasn't any reason to worry he stripped most of Sho's power after he beat the crap out of him. '_So there's someone else… interesting_'

* * *

_**End of Part 6**_

* * *

YES I FINISHED CHAPTER 3!!! Thank you Endless Ocean, romeaddict and as always Roxas814 for the reviews. I hope this wasn't too anti-climatic or rushed so I hope you enjoyed. Longest chapter so far!

So anyway I hope everyone caught my little hints of the fact that Rhys was more doing the army strategy while Rhyme who has good people skills excelled in squadron strategy. Also you thought all the relationships were going so well didn't you? So ya more drama for EriXBane. Poor guy just can't catch a break. You know what? I was going to publish this on friday and since the login server went down I had to prolong that. And because of it I got alot more done! the RG part didn't exist. and alot of the Battle was summerized

That makes it about halfway though the story! Anyways please review.


	21. Chapter 3 Part 7: Betrayal

Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

All OC's besides Amu are owned by me

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 3

Part 7: Betrayal

* * *

The girl sitting in front of the three friends was small but cute. Long brunette hair a small shirt that had a wing of a bird on one side and a arm with a dagger going out the over side, with a pair of small jeans. She didn't look like she was from around there.

Neku Beat and Shiki stared at the little girl with a curious look. Beat with a particular sadden out look. Neku and Shiki looked over to beat to make sure he was alright she just asked about his sister.

"…ya she was my sister, how do you know her" The girl was too young to be in her grade or even the same school back in middle school.

"She's been coming over to my house the last couple of weeks, she was really nice" 'was'… that was the key word there made it all the more real that she was gone. "We played jacks, she was good but I think she let me win"

"When was she over at your house the last couple weeks she was either with us or that Rhys kid" Beat said thinking that the kid was set up by any of the people he had made enemies with

The girl looked to the side and sat down with a milk box with a straw in hand "He was my brother" she sipped into the straw the tension around the four as thick as old milk

'_Wait Rhyme was with Rhys… in his house…alone… NO Beat not the time_' even he could tell this wasn't the moment to bring that up "Yah that sounds like Rhyme; but why are you here? Why not talk to your parents about Rhys?"

She just sipped a little more before speaking "They weren't really on the best terms since we moved here, their a worse wreck then I am" She looked to the side but then leaned in close and started to whisper "Plus I think he's alright… somehow"

The three elder teens looked at each other; they knew that, for the time being Rhyme and Rhys was actually alright. The problem was that they weren't allowed to tell anyone, one of Joshua's rules since we succeeded at beating the game.

"What is it?" She asked kind of out of the loop going back to sipping her milk tilting her head to the left

Shiki tried to think of something "Well… um…OH- do you like Ramen?"

* * *

Many of the people who had formed Rhys's battle line were now disbanding attempting to find their partners in the city. Some of Rhy's 'lieutenants' had said goodbye eventually only Bane, Eri, Rhys, and Rhyme were outside 104. Justin and Amu had remained since Eri and Justin had hit it off. Tired of their chatter Amu decided to talk to Bane.

"So you must be Bane, the one who saved our asses" Amu said off the cuff .

Bane was in more or less in a fowl mood and as much he wanted to beat his reputation he really couldn't help that his response was a combination of anger annoyance and almost murderous rage "Yes I suppose I am".

Amu was almost scarred off by the tone of the statement but noticed he was staring at the now laughing Eri and Justin. "Ah I see, you like her don't ya?" she said a smile on his face.

Bane stared at her in anger for a moment causing her to flinch but his opened eyes soon half way closed calming himself "I don't know, it's just complicated, I think I'm stuck in the friend category; whatever that means" he shook his head breathed in a hard sigh. "Sorry, go talk to those two" he said motioning toward Rhys and Rhyme who were talking to each other about something "I'm just pissed right now; I'd like to meet you later though" he used his hands to rub his eyes still tired from the perpetual headache which could be the start of a migraine.

Amu looked at him with a pitying look on her face for the conquering hero. She tried to think of something to say to help him out. Then she did think of something, she leaned down next to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

His face became flushed as he looked at her with a surprised embarrassed look on his face. "W-why did you do that?"

"It was a thank you for saving all of us" She said with a innocent smile "I'll get Justin out of there, and don't worry if she's worth what you think she's worth she'll come around" She walked off toward Eri and Justin

* * *

-Over By Rhys and Rhyme-

"Rhys why is she with him?" Rhyme said confused. Before convinced that Bane and Eri were together, or if not was on the way to it.

"I… just don't know. That pretty boy just swept her off her feet" he just shook his head

"Shame they would have a good couple" She said letting out a sigh. She looked over to Rhys what happened to him during the battle? He turned into a different person. Then she looked over to Bane who was being kissed by Amu which caused herself to blush '_Oh this situation is problematic_'

* * *

-Over By Eri and Justin-

"Your so hot baby" Justin said with a smooth voice holding her in his arms

"Thanks Justin" She giggled lightly not believing that she was with Justin'_He's soooo cute and so well dressed, just like prince!_' she mentally squealed in happiness as she looked over to Rhys and Rhyme, uninteresting, they were talking about something but she couldn't hear them so it didn't really matter. Then she looked over at Bane and… Amu right? Bane looked like he was pissed about something, maybe Amu set him off. Then he seemed to soften as she spoke. He must really not like her he tried to pawn her off on Rhys and Rhyme. Then… '_she kissed him. well surly he's insulted… no he's just surprised_' she felt something inside her almost eating away at her. Guilt? No this was different. Anger? Perhaps but still it was something more. Amu started toward them and Eri forced a smile

"Come on we should scope out a store or two before the next day starts" Amu said two the two people almost molded into one.

Acting disappointed he slowly moved away from Eri "She's right, see you soon Eri?"

Blushing she brushed hair out of her face "Ya sounds great Justin" They started off toward the Shibuya main store leaving Eri to look at Justin fawning. Then she started towards Bane with a happy look on her face

With every step towards him it felt like something was hallowing out his heart "Hey" He said trying to put up a good front.

Eri didn't seem to notice looking to the side in bliss thinking about Justin "Oh Bane isn't he great?"

Bane just put up his hood and walked angrily past her a scowl on his face "Yeah. Sure. Great" he said icily as he stormed past her.

She felt the harsh blow from his words '_What's wrong with him? He couldn't be mad about Justin? No… Bane doesn't think of me that way…_' she shook her head out of it and followed with him over to Rhys and Rhyme "Hey guys! Looks like we made it!"

Rhyme awkwardly rubbed her sleeve with her other sleeve "Ya I guess so" She shrugged not really proud about what Eri was doing to Bane

Everything started to fade to black quickly

Rhys spoke up "TRY TO MEET US AT-"

_**End of Part 7**_

_**End of Chapter 3  
**_

* * *

Sorry NOW I'm done with chapter three. By the time I finished writing this it felt more like a wrap up chapter then it was a start of a new one

Anyway I will need a couple days to decide how Chapter 4 will actually go so please be patient while I write the next part.

Also if you found the firefly reference in all this BONUS POINTS


	22. Chapter 4 Part 1: Ammo

Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

All OC's besides Amu are owned by me

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 4

Part 1: Ammo

* * *

The 4 friends had instructed Rhys's little sister to meet them tomorrow at lunch. The rest of the day went on without any major difference. Neku had gone out to find somewhere to live. Beat and Shiki finally separated at a crosswalk. She was walking home by herself now but for no reason she felt as if someone was fallowing her. She occasionally looking behind her to see, but every time no one was there but the normal crowded streets of Tokyo. '_It's okay Shiki your just paranoid_' She continued to her own home when she looked back one last time from her door step to see a man in a trench coat looking straight at her. She quickly opened the door and ran inside. She then looked out the window to see that the man had disappeared

She immediately called Neku "come on… come on…" Finally he picked up "Neku you ok?"

"Yah Shiki I'm fine. You?"

Shiki let out a sigh of relief "There's something I think we need to worry about"

**-Day End-**The GM sat in the middle of a near destroyed room all the maps in a scattered pile in the corner of the room. The board he did some sketches on was nearly broken in half. The table was broken into several places, three legs still attached to their respective pieces and one leg broken off and in half.

* * *

Outside waited a few of the new reapers "_Dude what is, he doing?_"

"_Hell if I know. He ended the meeting after the end of day 3 then he told everyone to get out. Then just noise_ _of breaking shit now he's been silent for 4 hours now_"

"Screw it I'm going in" He opend the door to see the GM sitting in the middle of his mess with a sword in his hand "Are you alright si-"

"Italian Steel"

"excuse me sir?"

He just held the sword up to the light of the room "Italian Steel known as one of the greatest blades in Europe. Some say only second to their catholic brothers to the west; the Spanish.

"Um… alright"

The GM stood and walked past him out the door

"Wait sir what did you do in here?"

"We were routed kid; we need to regroup distract the enemy and prepare for the next battle" He walked past them and down the hall surveying rooms.

"That guy scares the crap out of me"

* * *

Eri woke up with a yawn stretching out looking around her she was somewhere dirty, smelly and covered in spray paint. '_Where… oh this is Udagawa, the place Neku showed us._' She gave some t She then looked for Bane he was sleeping propped up against a nearby wall. '_Aw he looks so peaceful_' she walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder "Hey bane it's time to wake up"

Slowly he drifted into consciousness first squeezing his eyes closed then slowly opening them to see Eri's smiling face. At first a smile started to emerge on his own, then the memories of yesterday slowly reemerged and his face darkened.

"Wow grumpy much?" she shook her head with a smile on her face

"Mph" he grumbled simply standing up causing Eri to step back

"You ok Bane? You seem angry" She said her happy self from before the game started.

He wasn't about to ruin whatever euphoria she was in right now, she'd be out of it soon anyway "I'm fine Eri… The mission in yet

"Nope not ye-" as she spoke her phone buzzed "Hm… speak of the devil huh?" She looked into the phone; Bane took the opportunity to stretch and think before they were catapulted into the next challenge '_She's clueless… forget it, she deserves better then me anyway_' even as he said it he knew he didn't really feel that way. "Um… What? Bane you might want to check this out" He flipped open his phone to the 1 new message screen and read the message

* * *

_Ever notice how useless a gun is without ammo? _

_-8 hours-_

_Good luck_"Eh" Rhyme stared at the message in confusion. '_Wait where's the…_' She felt a surge of pain go into her arm with the countdown timer in red letters almost tattooed onto her hand. She looked over at Rhys who looked as confused as herself. "Uh… any idea's Rhys?"

* * *

He stalled for a moment trying desperately to come up with something to tell her. He eventually just shook his head no "Nope I got nothing, you?"

"No, It's really cryptic" She rechecked the message for clues but came up with none '_Damn it why couldn't be like the first time I came, tough but possible challenges, the ones we've been getting are so freaking strange_' she looked over at her partner who was the only reason she continued to fight here. An innocent smile went across her face. He was so brave; he was able to get everyone to gather everyone together to hold off the noise yesterday. Even when he realized he had died he kept his cool and kept moving forward. He looked over at her and started to look a wee bit nervous unconfertable with her staring at him

"Umm… you uh… need anything Rhyme" Finally a blush emerged on his face from her atention

She realized she was staring and looked away "No just… lost in thought" she said not exactly lying. "Uh… well we should meet up with Bane and Eri maybe they have some idea about this"

* * *

"What the hell does this mean?" Bane said now annoyed with the GM. "Who the hell makes this stuff up"

"Bane calm down everything will be-"

"DAMNIT" he kicked at a rock on the ground only to have his foot go through almost throwing himself off balance "GAHHH!"

"Bane it isn't that bad" she said off handedly "You just need to calm down, it's not a matter of life and death or anything"

"No I guess it's only a matter of life. Since if we lose we will stay dead huh?" He said looking to her in anger she just backed away and looked scared

"Bane what's with you?"

The scowl practically melted off his face into a look of self loathing"…Nothing… come on let's find Rhys and Rhyme" He turned away from her to go down the street he felt stressed and angry. As if the smallest thing could set him off… Did set him off.

_**End of Part 1**_So the next chapter is under way. I LOVE how the GM is coming out

* * *


	23. Chapter 4 Part 2: Ebarrassment

Part II

To those who read the original version of this I would like to apologize, it was absolutely terrible. Here is the new version, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

All OC's besides Amu are owned by me

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 4

Part 2: Embarrassment

* * *

-Near 104-

'_A world after life, a place where the grim reaper and his lackeys subordinates fighting their hardest to keep kids from getting their lives back. A place where only a handful of people can notice me, let alone communicate with me.' _"Bane what's wrong with you?" '_And still somehow someway someone is able to annoy me_' Eri had consistently since Udagawa been trying to get Bane to tell her what was wrong and he had kept giving her the same answer.

"Eri I am fine, alright" he rubbed his eyes, still tired from the previous days events, Eri had woken him up too damn early. '_Stupid preserved euphoria_' his arm that was damn near broken the day before felt fine now, like it had never happened.

"Is this about Justin?" this caught Bane by surprise; he turned around to her face. She had an almost hopeful look on her face looking up at him waiting for his answer. It tore at him inside '_Why is she looking at me like that? She chose him, __**not me**__. What does she want from me then? A boost in her ego? Gah my head hurts._'

He shook his head "No I just went through a lot yesterday and I'm tired" it may have been just a moment, just a few seconds she seemed disappointed but immediately perked up.

"O-ok, well I'll let you sleep in tomorrow, ok?" Eri almost seemed to force a smile. The immense building of 104 seemed to tower over them "Hey Bane do you think we could stop by 104 while we wait for Rhys and Rhyme?"

"Ya I guess we can do that" Bane didn't mind if she wanted to spend some Yen, it's not like he had any idea what to do with today's mission anyway.

"Sweet, cause the early fall sale starts today!" she smiled and took Bane's hand and dragged him into 104.

"Hey Eri, be careful," he expected that his arm would suddenly jolt out of place and put him in a world of hurt. Though even if he was in danger her touch was soft and it felt nice even for a moment.

* * *

-Near Towa Records-

Rhys and Rhyme had been walking in an awkward silence for a good amount of the day now, neither of them really felt like talking; both had retreated into their own minds. Rhys was purely focused on the mission. It was the first one that had really taken him off guard. It made no sense '_There aren't gun stores in Japan, they have a strict policy against it to keep gun violence to a minimum. And if it was some kind of riddle there would be some kind of clue involved._'

Rhyme on the other hand had given up on the mission a while ago, figuring that eventually something would come up that would give them a clue. She was used to puzzles and riddles. '_This was one of the dumb ones like a man in tights is dead in the snow. Why? Then the answer would be, he rides a tight rope on a unicycle and fell off during a show in Moscow. Never a real answer, just something that makes the other side feel foolish_' She instead focused on Bane's problem, he seemed unable to tell Eri how he felt, combining that with his social ineptness and Eri being well… a socialite. And Justin didn't really help the situation. Justin might as well of been candy to Eri, cause whatever trust she had built up with Bane was all but gone now. '_I guess they might not be meant for each other, but still. Since I met her two weeks ago she went through 3 boys systematically. Bane might do her some good. Though if she does do the same to Bane that she's done with every other boy, Bane might never be the same again. Why are our lives so complicated? Can't my life just go back to what it was before the game?_' She looked over at Rhys and thought about Neku, Shiki, and even Eri. She had made some of her closest friends because of the game. And even if she met Rhys in the RG, they were bonding like no two people could in the RG.

"Well I got squat" Rhys finally admitted, they had arrived at the scramble. With no sight of Bane or Eri in sight "Where could they be?"

Rhyme looked around for a moment only to realize the answer was staring her in the face. 104, of coarse "I think Eri dragged Bane to 104 Rhys, we should check"

Rhys looked over and nodded "Ya your probably right, lets go; before Justin finds them" Rhyme noticed that Rhys was just as worried about Bane and Eri as she was

Rhyme looked alittle down "Ya"

* * *

Eri had been trying on cloths in front Bane. Trying to get his opinion, Bane kept giving mixed reviews attempting to stay neutral. Sometimes not even looking at her. Taking advantage of this fact Eri went and grabbed small tube top and matching short skirt. She looked into the mirror and admittadly felt a little smutty in it, but she was determined '_I'm gonna get a reaction out of Bane if it kills me_'

She came out of the dressing room to find Bane now completely turned around away from her. She went over and tapped Banes shoulder "Come on Bane I really need our opinion on this stuff" Bane begrudgingly looked and was stunned by Eri's appearance she gave him a sly sexy smile "So how do I look?"

Bane felt as if the blood all rushed to his face, the way Eri was dressed wasn't what he was expecting. He started to stare at her, he's only human. "Eri… you look… uh" he really couldn't even think of anything to say at the moment. After and awkward 15 seconds Bane turned away, trying to clear his head. "Isn't this something you should be doing with your boyfriend?" He started to walk away

Eri was holding back a smile knowing she had some control over Bane no matter how brief it was "Bane I'm sorry, come on get back here"

"Please just call me when your done ok?" she fallowed him until he was at the store entrance, he curved his head so she knew he was facing her, but wasn't able to see her body "Just for the record I think you look great no matter what your wearing" As he walked out of the store it was Eri's turn to blush, but with a smile. She went back to the dressing room to change back into her regular cloths. Coming out with the tank top in hand she saw Justin standing there with a very bored looking Amu in toe.

"Hey baby, what's this" his face got excited when he saw the tank top

"Oh this?" she said looking down at the tank top. "Just something I was trying on, but I don't think it's me" she said draping it over her arm.

"Oh really?" he said moving closer to Eri, "Cause I think it would look fantastic on you"

Eri started to look uncomfortable but luckily Amu had had enough "Ok as much as I'd like to see my brother make his move, Eri do you know where Bane is?"

Eri took the opportunity to inch away from Justin "Um, ya he just walked out into the mall" Amu seemed to look at her as if she was kidding

"Wait you can be away from your partner?"

"Uh ya, for short distances, I especially if your in a store I think its fine"

"Oh thank sweet god, Justin find me when your done." Almost immediately Amu started to walk away

'_Oh she's gonna go talk to Bane… great_' Justin again approached her, "Now that she's gone, maybe I could help you with that tube top"

Eri looked into his eyes then looked away "No wait Justin"

Justin started to look annoyed '_Damn it Greg said she was a easy lay, this is just getting harder and harder_' "What's wrong Eri? Is it something I said?"

Eri stepped away "No it's not you. It's just… there's just this thing with Bane and I…" Some tears misted up her eyes, "I'm sorry it's just…"

And like that Justin saw his opening. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him Eri" With that he started to walk out of the small fashion boutique.

"Wait what?" Eri finally realized what he meant "NO! Wait Justin it's alright"

Justin wasn't gonna let this chance to impress Eri slip by "No, whatever he did, he deserves what he's done"

* * *

Bane was sitting on one of the many public benches holding his head on his hands '_What the hell! Is she __**trying**__ to drive me insane!_' he couldn't figure it out what she was trying to prove. '_What, that she's hot? Of course I thought that was obvious!_' he blushed thinking about her in that outfit; pulling his hood over his face to hide the blush from the crowd '_I can't get her out of my head_' he flipped off his hood looking into the crowd of people in the mall. He looked to the floor tired '_Kouki, I hope you're alright, just hold on_'. Bane stuffed his hands into his pockets to find a new pin. He pulled it out to find a clear pin. _'When did I? Oh right, The reapers gave me and Rhys new pins for being last in the selection_'he studied it, facinated by the pin

"Hey jackass" Bane turned around to see Justin stomping towards him

'_Oh wrong day pretty boy_'

**_End of Part 2_**

OKAY NOW ITS DONE. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, It was fun to write, time for a brawl

* * *


	24. Chapter 4 Part 3: Pain

Part III

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

All OC's besides Amu are owned by me

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 4

Part 3: Pain

* * *

-Inside 104-

"Hey Jackass" Justin went up to Bane who stood up.

"What?" Bane wasn't sure why Justin was pissed but he was happy to oblige

"Eri's sad because of something you did, so I'm gonna kick your ass" He balled his hand into a fist.

Bane looked around him to Eri who just stood there with her hand at her mouth not really denying it. Bane sighed and started to walk away

"What are you a wuss?" Justin heckled, careful to stay out of a sword slash range

"No I'm going outside, I'm not gonna be arrested by a freaking mall cop when we can easily not be seen outside"

As much as Justin wanted to have a cool head it made good sense to just head outside. He fallowed him and got right next to Bane and whispered in his ear, "You're gonna throw the fight" he said reaching into his pocket.

Bane looked at him like he was insane "Excuse me?" in response Justin held five 10000 yen bills in his hand shoving them into Bane's side. Bane grabbed the bills and stuffed into his pocket.

"Go down on the third punch, I get Eri and you 50k" He started ahead of Bane.

Bane felt hatred in his stomach as he fallowed the son of a bitch. He looked back at Eri who looked away to the tiled floor of the mall, refusing to look him in the eye. But regardless he kept walking toward the entrance of 104.

* * *

Rhys and Rhyme were approaching 104 at a steady pace. Rhys was worried what Bane might do. He seemed pretty normal in everyday life but in the past few days he seemed… different. It's safe to say that Eri was having some kind of an effect on him. '_We better hurry before someone does something to piss him off_' they were almost at the entrance when Justin came storming out '_Aw crap…_' Next came Bane with a scowl on his face and a fist balled in his pocket. '_Oh crap oh crap oh crap_' Rhyme looked at both of them now facing each other back and forth

"Rhys are they about to fight?" She said in a genuinely worried tone

"Looks like it"

"Should we do something?"

Rhys nodded "…ya" he started to walk over to Bane who looked ready to tear something in half "Bane I know you're mad at this guy but is he real-"

Bane cut him off simply and quickly "He challenged me Rhys" unfailingly Rhys nodded and walked back over to Rhyme.

Rhyme was wondering why he was back so fast "What did you say?" she said in her still as innocent worried tone.

"Ya there is no way this is gonna be stopped" He said as if even if a hurricane came ripped a crater between the two Bane would still find a way to kick this guys ass

"What do you mean?" Rhyme wasn't really sure what he meant,

"There are very few things that Ban's willing to protect. The first is his friends, the second is that sword, but the third and possibly most important is his own personal form of honor. Justin seems to have questioned that honor, and now anyone who tries to stop this will likely get their ass kicked, HARD" he said with finality

"Bane has his own form of chivalry, what is it?" Rhyme said with her normal curiosity

"He has a lot of rules to it but it boils down to a few, respect and protect women; to treat everyone equally; and to personally kick the ass of people who causes others pain."

Rhyme looked over at the 16 year old with more respect then before. "And he fallows these?"

"As often as possible, I've never seen him just stare at a girl for longer then a few moments"

A new voice entered the conversation "…Really?" Eri had snuck up behind both Rhys and Rhyme without making a sound. She looked a little torn.

Rhyme looked at her then at the fight that was about to ensue, then back at Eri "Eri… did you have something to do with this?" Eri looked to the side out of shame.

Rhys now took interest "Eri… what did you do?"

"Well, Bane left as I was shopping for cloths, then Justin came, I made some off comment about something Bane did and he challenged him and here we are" she took in a deep breath from her run on sentence. Rhys wasn't buying it

"No that wouldn't be enough Eri, Bane has better sense then to approve to a fight without finding out why. What happened?"

"I just told y-"

"What happened before that Eri? What did you do to Bane?"

Rhyme even was more curious then before "Eri…?"

She didn't look them in the eye "Well I don't know what you would call it-"

"Take a shot"

She shifted uncomfortably where she stood "Umm… s… S…Seduce" a blush filled her face.

Rhys rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger moving to squeeze the pressure point above his nose. "Oh Eri… Why"

Rhymes own face flushed a light red, unable to say anything else. She didn't want to imagine what she could have done to seduce Bane.

"Well… is there any way to stop h-"

Rhys took charge, "No… Whatever you did shook his moral coil. Then when he was **trying** to come to terms with it your boyfriend there went and pissed him off"

"Oh" Eri looked at the two boys who were about to duke it out for _**her**_. '_Well Bane's probably doing this for himself but at least… at least Justin was fighting for her_' she felt bad that she caused this but was interested in seeing how the fight would turn out.

* * *

Bane and Justin were circling around each other, a small amount of players were gathering around the two combatants, wondering what was happening. "Bane, I am going to kick your ass" Justin said with the utmost confidence.

"Oh are you now?" Bane was baiting him into something, but Justin couldn't see it.

"Yes, me and you are about fight it out. Me defending Eri's honor and you defending your own sinful ways" Bane was angered mostly since he was lying through his teeth but he was in control.

"OK then" Bane reached into his pocket, pulled out all five 50000 bills, placed a hand on both sides of the thin stack and ripped them down the middle. The confidence that Justin had been showing the entire time was completely shattered. No one be the two fighters knew what Banes gesture had meant "Oh and Justin."

Justin's voice was miraculously able to keep some force "Ya?"

Bane cracked his knuckles "You'll go down on the third hit" Bane slid out his sword, sheath and all and slammed it into the ground making a dent in the ground. Someone in the RG was wondering where that hole came from He started to march toward Justin.

Justin out of panic made the first move and tried to hit Bane. Bane easily grabbed his arm and twisted it. Then with his free hand he landed a hard punch causing Justin to lose his balance. "One" He then planted his feet and pulled hard. The sound of a pop was easily heard to the crowd. After he let Justin drop

"AHHHHHHH DAMNIT" he struggled up, making the mistake of relying on what must be at least a sprained arm to get some traction. "GAAHAHAHA." He switched hands and stood up. "You're gonna pay for that you sonofa-" Bane didn't let him finish landing a punch on his jaw; it sounded like a weight hitting the floor.

Bane was totally unsympathetic "Two" he was waiting like a gentlemen for his foe to get up from the ground.

Justin didn't make the mistake of giving a threat and got up. He rushed Bane, Bane tried to block but he dodged to the side and landed a left hook into Banes jaw. '_Not bad, it actually had some force behind it._' Bane finished it with a punch to the stomach. Justin crumbled. Bane started to walk away. "Three" Justin curled up in a ball as a belated reaction to getting hit.

"Justin!" Eri rushed out of the crowd to his side looking at the place where he was hit. Bane looked down at the boy being nearly cradled by Eri. Justin looked up at Bane with a mischievous smile as if to say 'You may of won the battle, but guess who won the war'. Eri was frantically was trying to help though there was little she could do. Bane slowly started to walk away wearing a solemn look on his face, pulling out his sword from the ground and re-sheathing it in his belt. Eri looked back at Bane, Justin picked up on this and made a very realistic growl of pain. Eri looked back at Bane with a scowl '_Time to put the nail in the casket and she's mine_' "Go on… Gah, give him a piece of your mind… I'll be fine" Eri nodded and now with confidence started to stomp towards Bane. Rhyme quickly tried to intercept her.

"Wait Eri, what are you going to do?" Rhyme could see this heading for disaster

"Rhyme you saw what happened, I'm going to give Bane a piece of my mind" She side stepped Rhyme and continued

"Wait Eri please think this throu-"

"Your not gonna stop me Rhyme just go back with Rhys, and I'll straighten out Bane" Rhyme stopped and just watched as Eri might destroy what little relationship she had with Bane.

Rhys went up standing next to Rhyme "Sometimes you just can't stop these things"

Rhyme nodded "You know I never thanked you." Rhyme said simply

Rhys was lost "Saving all those people yesterday, not to mention myself"

"It no problem really…"

"Still… I wanted to do something so…" she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek "thankyou" a light blush emerged on both their faces

* * *

"What the hell Bane!" Eri had now caught up with the tall mysterious 16 year old boy

Bane turned around turned from the tone of anger in Eri's voice "Yes?" he said keeping the anger out of his voice.

"You couldn't have been any easier on him, he looks like a train went through him" She kept her offensive "What the hell did he do to piss you off huh Bane? Talk to you, try to interact? Or maybe tried to ask you about that stupid sword?" Bane's look was quickly becoming more agitated. Then she looked at him as if he were a five year old found stealing candy "Well?"

Bane kept his cool for a few more moments. "Eri what was your day like yesterday"

Eri was thrown off by the randomness of the question. "Well I met up with Rhys, became his partner temporarily. We- well he gathered some players, at we all banded together at 104 and we were able to fend them off for the rest of the day why?"

"Well, let me tell you about my day" He took a deep breath "It started over at Cat street with maybe 5 other players, none of which could stop panicking and I assume were soon erased. I made a run for it, I made it to the Udagawa Underpass unharmed, I was a harder target then the panicking players behind me. Then about 20 wolf noise were there ready to kill me. I decided to try to get away by going onto the free way, I was able to get by before they attacked me, but they were soon after my flesh, getting on the free way also. I was able to outrun them, that is until the god damned reaper truck came charging towards me. Long story short I broke my arm as the god damned arm as I barley avoided being completely flattened. I was able to get away only to find an army of the damned things charging at me" By now Eri's look had softened "I was torn I was beaten but I got away, I found Rhyme and was able to get passed all of them. When we got to the scramble there was a blasted army of noise I opted to stay back to make sure that nothing would come up to destroy Rhys's battle line. I went through F***ING HELL yesterday Eri, I could have taken the easy way out several times, do you know why I didn't?"

Eri didn't even speak, she just shook her head a few centimeters both ways

"I wanted to make sure you were safe, Eri, you." The look on her face was of complete regret. "I came to that circle to make sure you were safe to find you were kissing him, and I understand that you and him had just become a… couple" he said the last few words with pain evident "So I waited for you to finish, patiently waiting. Then while I was battered and bruised do you know what you said to me?"

Eri just stood there not even making a gesture.

"You said 'Oh Bane isn't HE great?'" he said annoyed "I went through fire and brimstone for you Eri, and I didn't get some concern, hell I didn't even get a 'hey what's up?'"

Eri got some nerve to speak "W-well I'm not your girlfriend Bane"

Bane nodded "No but I thought maybe, just maybe I had made a friend." He walked past her to 104, "I guess I was wrong" He started to walk away back towards 104 a dark sadness swirling inside him.

Eri stood there feeling completely shattered inside. She looked back at Bane saying so quietly almost no one would be able to hear her "I…I'm sorry" She felt tears well up and despite her best efforts a single tear rolled down her face.

_**End of Part 3**_There's the next chapter hoped you liked, please review

* * *


	25. Chapter 4 Part 4: Forgiveness

Part IV

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

All OC's besides Amu are owned by me

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 4

Part 4: Goose Chase

* * *

Rhyme watched as Bane stormed away from Eri, with a less then proud look on his face. Eri looked completely shattered; tear by tear started to roll down her face. Bane turned a corner and she fell to her knees sulking there. Rhyme looked she saw it play out just as she thought it would. She sighed, after the fight, people had gathered around Justin, some trying to help, others telling him he deserved it. Rhys seeing Bane so pissed and Eri practically breaking down in public made him wanted to give him a piece of his mind. Rhyme knew if she wanted to fix this, she would have to do it herself. She walked towards where Bane had turned the corner.

* * *

-Near a Collapsed Justin-

Rhys walked up to the group of players looking at Justin who now was propping himself by his hand. He was planning on yelling at Justin before a few of his subordinates recognized him.

"Rhys there you are!" It was the first guy who ran with him and Eri to 104, who he had nicknamed in his mind as SIC for second in command. "We've been waiting. Do you know what the riddle means?"

Rhys was blown back; they were looking at him for advice, nay leadership? "Wait why are you looking for me?"

Most of the other players were shrugging not really knowing why. Justin felt like voicing himself "Ya why would you want to listen to Ritz, he's a freaking 8th grader" This was countered with a kick to the side from Rhys causing him to collapse again in pain.

"The name is Rhys you jackass"

The blue tipped boy spoke up again "Well you were the reason we survived yesterday, we thought maybe you would have some idea of what to do" he shrugged.

"Well I don't know what the riddle is trying to say…" A few murmurs went through the group "But I do have some ideas on how we can find out, basically we can separate into groups and search the Shibuya for the next…" He checked his hand reading 5:34:26 "four hours to search the city, high and lows. After that we'll meet back here re-structure the groups to fallow leads anyone has found. Everyone groups of six and designate a good leader, not a popular one. I have some personal issues I have to deal with because of this prick here" The comment was fallowed by a nudging of Justin's head. "Decide who will go where and then get to work." Everyone started to gather into groups and small discussions of voting and of others taking command. Rhys looked around for Rhyme and saw her walking towards Banes little hiding spot. '_Oh Rhyme I hope you know what you're doing_'

* * *

Bane was sitting against the shady side of the 104 building. His mind felt like a god damned train station. Noisy and inefficient. His mind was racing between the mission, the fight, and Eri. He pretty much just yelled at Eri who was already was mad at him, who now was probably furious. He looked up and around to see that Rhyme was heading towards him, she was fiddling with her phone but stuffed it in her pocket. He didn't really feel like talking but it was Rhyme, she never did anything to him.

"Hey, Bane…" Bane knew she was uncomfortable talking to whom she once thought of as the boogie man "You alright?" She was holding her arm behind her back.

Bane looked up at her with a dull look he opened his mouth for a moment but then closed it "No not really" she sat down next to him. "Why?"

(A.N. The following is written at least 4 months between the previous text)

Bane gestured toward the still collapsed body of Justin "I just basically sabotaged any relationship I had with Eri, I can't go more then a few minutes between thinking about her, and I could have the world record for most brain pulsing per second due to this headache I have" he let out a sigh "Nice to know you and Rhys are getting along swimmingly though" he let himself smile while Rhyme blushed

"Yea…" she smiled but then remembered that Bane was why she was here "You know… Eri would probably forgive you if you apologized, even if you didn't mean it" She looked at him to gauge his reaction. He didn't look sad or even mad, he just stared at Justin

"Justin tried to bribe me before the fight, he wanted to look like the hero who conquered the demon, so Eri would swoon" He looked toward Rhyme again "He doesn't care about her and even though what I said to her was hurtful hopefully it will keep her away from him" he looked down at the ground "Maybe just maybe she will end up with someone kind… even if it isn't me"

"…I- I don't know what to say" she said awkwardly

Bane responded by smiling "Don't worry about it" he ruffled her hair though her cap "I just need to think for a bit so if you don't mind I… just need time to think"

"…ok" '_Ok so Bane seems sorry_'She stood up and as she walked away she hit the 'Stop' button on her phone to end the recording. '_And now Eri will know it_' A little mischievous smile appeared on her face.

* * *

Rhys had just sent all of his little battalions to the different corners of Shibuya; he kept looking as Rhyme tried to calm Bane, not quite sure if it was possible. He was surprised when Bane just messed with Rhymes hair and she left. Rhys just shook his head, '_I __really__ hope you know what you're doing_'.

* * *

Rhyme made her way over to a crying Eri. She was weeping right in the middle of the street. Eri was wiping her tears on her arm. Rhyme kneeled down next to her "Eri… what's wrong" She knew what had happened but she wanted to see what her response would be.

Eri got herself to calm down to talk "I… I think I-I r-really m-essed up Rhyme" each word quivering one after another. "B-Bane w-was just defending himself and I yelled at hiiiiiiiiiiim" Rhyme put her arm around Eri's shoulder.

"Calm down Eri, it's ok, it's ok" Rhyme said in her calm kind voice.

Eri shook her head but had stopped crying "No Rhyme it isn't… he was different Rhyme. He helped me, a complete stranger just because he knew I needed it, he gambled and lost his life trying to save me back in the RG. He even partnered with me right before I got erased and has been helping me ever since" she started to tear up again "an-and h-how did I repay him?" Rhyme stayed silent "I played with his emotions Rhyme" tears started to flow down "I teased him and taunted him" she made a sad hysterical laugh "I thought of him as just a normal guy, like the dozens of jerks I dated before" her voice again quivered "But he's different Rhyme" she looked down at the asphalt "He may be the most loyal person in Tokyo, and I managed to get him to give up on me"

Rhyme had heard enough "That isn't true Eri" Eri responded by just shaking her head back and forth "And I have some proof" she pulled out her phone and Eri looked over.

"Yah?" Eri said with a little new found hope.

Rhyme sifted through the options till she came to recording. They listened to the short recording and Eri begrudgingly smiled near the end. "_Maybe just maybe she will end up with someone kind… even if it isn't me_" a tear of more happiness then sadness rolled down Eri's face "Bane… *sniff* you idiot"

Rhyme just smiled "He does care Eri, he was just a little heart broken when he saw you with Justin" Eri nodded swallowing.

"Right" Eri replied "So what should I do?"

"Well you should talk to him, tell him something to let him know you're his friend" Rhyme said in her ever so calming tone "Oh and please don't tell him about the recording, that would not end well for me" she laughed lightly and walked towards Rhys, stretching her arms

Eri stood and hurried towards where she thought Bane was. She turned a corner and staggered, trying to stop since Bane was sitting right next to the corner. She leaned to far forward and tried to turn around to keep balance, failing and falling down into Bane; closing her eyes bracing for impact. It never came, she just fell and felt a light touch on her head and back. "…Eri" he said softly. She opened her eyes to see Bane cradling her in his arms, eyes filled with worry. She felt some blood fill her cheeks as he sat her up next to him "You alright?" he said with no really emotion behind it, eyes now dulled

Eri soon remembers that Bane has still not forgiven her. For a few moments they sit there in awkward silence. Finally she took a deep breath in and spoke "Bane… I'm sorry".

Bane cautiously looked over at Eri "…Really?" he said carefully.

"Yes" she sighed "I'm sorry about yesterday, I got caught up with Justin and… I was… he was… no… that isn't an excuse I screwed up Bane… I was a bad friend. I really hope you can forgive me eventually." She sat there awkwardly staring at the ground, praying that he would forgive her. After a few moments she felt a callous yet gentle hand on her own. She looked up blushing at Bane who was now smiling.

"Thanks Eri I get that you were just defending your… boyfriend" Eri looked troubled by that statement, this was missed by Bane "I was just angered by what he said; I would never try to hurt you Eri" Eri just nodded trying her best to hide her blush. "Go ahead, go make sure that Justin's ok" he said with less vindication. Eri nodded, happy that Bane still considered her a friend. "And if you get the urge tell him I still think he's a jerk" he said with a small laugh.

Eri smiled, it sounded like a joke that he tells Rhys a lot of the time. "Yea I'll go check on him" Both of them realize that Bane's hand was still on top of hers. Unlike before he let it sit there for a moment before lifting it off. He just put on his headphones on and Eri stood and walked away. Bane looked as she walked toward Justin he sighed starting to get into his music. As one song finished the next one stayed silent he was about to check his mp3 player when a familiar voice came on "_Oh… she's cute… what are you planning to do? She's too good for you. You should take your sword and plunge it into her-_" he tossed the headphones off with a horrified look. As the headphones hit the ground the sounds of a hard rock song was playing faintly from its speakers. '_The hell is wrong with me?_'

_**End of Part 4**_Well that took a lot of time. I'm happy how this turned out, enjoy. God I have terrible grammer, sorry

* * *


	26. Chapter 4 Part 5: All For Naught?

Part IV

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

All OC's besides Amu are owned by me

The Bane of Neku

Chapter 4

Part 5: All For Naught?

Eri was over with Justin who had finally gained the ability to once again sit up. Despite his terrible condition he tried to be smooth "Hey babe, sorry I couldn't get that, bastard Bane for you" he said as if disgusted with himself "Son of a Bitch caught me by surprise"

"Really, there wasn't a need for you to do that Justin" She said in a soothing voice "Bane's a friend of mine; I was just… messing with him, and he took offence" She smiled thinking back to Banes face when he was staring at her. It actually puzzled her why she had done that; sure it had bothered her that Bane was basically ignoring her but she could've done soooo many other things, pour water on his head, punch him in the arm, and fluff his hair. But no she did something that purposely would arouse him. '_He's just a friend…just…a…a friend_'

Justin was more then annoyed with Bane '_Damn it, why couldn't he take the damn bribe! How did Bane ever trick Eri back to his side anyway, it shouldn't be this hard to steal a girl from a psychopath._' He slowly nodded listening to her words "Well ok then, I'll lay off him, for you" he clenched his side as Eri gave him a hug, much to his liking. It meant that she still wanted to be with him, which meant he still had a chance at her.

Eri watched as Amu again walked towards Bane and felt that same nagging feeling as yesterday, it wasn't a good feeling she tried to shake it off but it didn't go away.

Bane was shaking off whatever he had just heard it was troubling. He saw as Amu walked towards him '_Seems like she's always around when I'm down, maybe she's a curse… nah_'. He placed the earphones around his neck as Amu stood over him and leaned forward with a smile. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Bane shrugged, "It's a free country" Amu sat down next to him

She sat down and started to complement Bane on thrashing Justin. Both joking, and Bane slowly forgets the mental lapse from a few minutes ago. He felt comfortable from around Amu.

Rhys watched as Rhyme started towards him. As she got near; Rhys just started to slowly clap with a smile on his face. Rhyme returned his smile "Nice job Rhyme, very impressive" He looked over to Eri who was giving Justin a backwards hug, "Though it seems were back to square one with Eri" suddenly, but ever so subtly she shot a look to Bane and Amu "Or… maybe not." Rhyme sat down in the middle of 104 square and stretched,

"Bane really is a nice guy isn't he?"

Rhys sat down next to her "Always was since the moment I got over the fact he was a giant with a sword" he sighed and laid back the scouts would be back soon; he prayed they found something that would solve the days riddle soon, they were getting short on time. He was worried about whether he should do something, like go out and figure it out. He ended up just sitting there annoyed with himself. Still he looked over to Rhyme and smiled a bit.

Eri was sitting with Justin outside 101 on the steps as people passed them, if there was one good thing that came from the fight it was that Justin was finally keeping his hands to himself… wait… was that a good thing? He was the cutest boy in their school and yet she couldn't care less whether he was attracted to her… weird… she must be tired. She ended up looking over to Amu and Bane almost every couple of minutes. She wasn't sure why she was so interested in their relationship. Her and Justin talked about tedious gossip from school and stuff. Every so often Justin would bring up how much of an ass Bane was. Each time Eri would just tune it out until he brought up something else.

As the day dragged on groups started returning, they brought bad news, suddenly the noise had changed. The noise were attacking you aggressively whenever the player pin was used. Apparently a lot of people had lost their souls in the battles. Over 60% of the original players that were with them were gone. With every bit of news Rhy's heart sank. Rhyme tried to comfort him as best she could. With about five minutes left everyone felt and looked defeated. Some hoped that there were still people out there, fallowing a lead, finishing the fight. No one came no message of victory rang from the phones.

Rhys put his hands over his head completely disappointed in himself "Damnit, it's all my fault. Rhyme, all my fault" he repeated to himself

"Rhys, we needed to find that solution, it was the best way to get it quickly it was the right call" she tried to console him

In the last 15 minutes Bane had went out and bought a 6 pack of beer. He was surprised that the owner didn't question him about it but he didn't show any surprise.

He had gathered the 6 of them (well 5 of them but Eri invited Justin). He put the bottles in front of them all. He had bought Guinness with the understanding that Rhys loved the stuff. In front of Rhyme he had admitted that he had never tried anything alcoholic in his life.

"Well why'd you say anything otherwise?" he asked picking up a bottle for himself.

Rhys picked one up of the bottles and looked back at Bane "Well… you seemed to be the only one willing to talk to me and you seemed so… uh…"

"Willing to break the law and drink?" he said finishing his thought with a smile

Rhys nodded "Uh yea…"

Rhyme looked skeptically at the drink, pulling it up by the cap, pinching it between her fingers "Do we really need to do this?" she said then taking it awkwardly into her hands.

Bane was happy to do this "Well, there's three things that any one person should be able to do in their lifetime, one; you should have something alcoholic, two; skydive, and three is sex" Rhys and Rhyme's face blushed looking at each other then away from each other Amu laughed at the skydiving thing, she had never thought of it before but she defiantly wanted to do that… no scratch that, she _would _have wanted to do that. Eri was blushing knowing she was the only one who had done 2 out of the three, and she had never been on a plane in her life. Justin just rolled his eyes it seemed tedious since he had done all three. "Since we can't get to an airport and the third is kinda rude to do in public, I say we go with the illegal choice"

Regardless after two minutes of opening bottles (then forcing Rhys and Rhyme to let them help open their bottles). Bane raised a toast to the group. "Well here's to the 5 of us" he said still leaving out Justin who had begun drinking anyway. "Hopefully with the best of luck were all in a hospital and tripping balls on morphine" the small joke made the group laugh a little. They were all drinking in the beer. Rhyme proved to be the lightweight and was out of it quickly. The rest of them with the exception of Justin was kinda buzzed. Justin kept trying to put his arm around Eri but she kept denying him, pushing him off.

As the last few seconds of their time limit dropped down the group started to chant down the numbers like it was god damn new years eve.

"6!"

"7!"

Almost in a somber agreement the other pairs now started (down to about twelve separate pairs) to chant creating a beat to the end of their existence

"6!"

"5!"

Eri looked at Justin with sad eyes

"4!"

Justin looked back at her, he smiled he wanted to lay with her, he still held hope even with a few seconds left on his life.

"3!"

Bane glanced over at the two of them, for gods sake couldn't they let themselves drift out of existence without their hands all over each other

"2!"

Eri shook her head from side to side "I… really don't like you"

Justin looked angry "What!"

"1!"

Bane laughed, Eri made her last words so much better then anything he could ever come up with. That was a good thought to go out on.

Then nothing… not in the sense that they were all gone… quite the opposite in fact, they were all fine and dandy, they were all in their own bodies, none of them were disintegrating. I believe Rhys said it best

"What the f#$ damn is going on!" he said with anger. As if to answer their questions a man appeared above the 4 in 104, he was wearing reaper clothing. Rhys eyes opened wide with bewilderment and fear.

"I'll take this one I think" the game master said with a smug smile.

With Rhys now silent Bane took up his charge "Whats going on aren't we supposed to be dead or something?" he said with a shrug.

The game master laughed, a wicked laugh "Aw my dear Bane one of the player MVP's yesterday, well done by the way, you didn't have to do anything today. Everyone was silent, you could hear a pin drop "Think about it there was no threat in your challenge you didn't have to figure it out it wasn't a riddle just a truth I decided to give you.

"Why'd you do that?" the blue haired tip boy asked angrily.

"It pushed you to do exactly what I wanted so you'd separate making easy prey for my pets, so many of you went down today, but who else do I have to thank but Rhys"

Everyone's eyes were on Rhys looking for answers; he just stood there dumbfounded as a few words came out of his mouth "P-Patrick?" he said faintly.

The man smiled down at him with cold eyes "Yes… Thankyou… Brother" the man said dramatically before suddenly disappearing. Soon a fury of angy shouts was hurled at Rhys but he ust sat there. As the world went to black

_**End of Part 5**_

_**End of Chapter 4**_

**Wow what do you know a chapter… Sorry to the people who may have been waiting for this (probably noone at this point) but I hope you still wanted to see it, cause here it is. Please review **


	27. Chapter 5 Part 1: A Final Choice

Part IV

Disclaimer: I don't own and of TWEWY Characters owned by Square Enix

All OC's besides Amu are owned by me

* * *

The Bane of Neku

* * *

Chapter 5

Part 1: A Final Choice

* * *

Bane started to sir on the ground, it was still the cold concrete of the crossing. He slowly sat up looking around. To his right was Eri resting peacefully on the ground stomach on the ground she her head resting on her arm. He smiled looking at her, she still looked as beautiful as the day he met her. He carefully moved a little bit of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Once again a hiss of a voice went into his ear. _So beautiful… it's too bad she will betray you… Coarse if you just plunge your sword into her, she can never betray you. _before he knew anything he had a hand on the handle of his sword. His eyes widened immediately letting go of the cloth covered handle. He shook his head of the mental lapse and looked around him, there were other players laying just after Eri, not many left. But it looked like some of the players were in fact still looking for the answer at the end of the last day. There were about 40 people left sitting around sleeping soundly. He was indeed the first one up but didn't stand up, he was in the middle of the group, if he tried to stand up he would end up stepping one someone. He looked over at Eri, she looked a bit cold shivering a bit. He took off his sweatshirt and laid on top of her, she seemed to settle down a small smile on her face. He smiled and laid back looking at the clouds roll by to relax.

* * *

Neku, Shiki and Beat were sitting in the Raman shop with a little girl who claimed to be Rhys' sister. She was eating the ramen at the moment. None of them were looking forward to what they would have to explain to the little girl. She must have been barely in 4th grade. They hadn't had much progress telling her about the UG besides learning that her name was Hannah. The little girl stopped spooning in the chicken broth for a second and looked at all of them "Um… is there a reason you called me here besides this great soup?" she said looking around.

Both Shiki and Beat looked at Neku, out of the three of them he understood how the game worked the best. Neku sighed he knew why they wanted him to talk to her but he had very little social experience, even more so with kids. He took a breath and looked at the girl "Hannah… have you ever played a game…"

She looked at him and the others before speaking "… this isn't like a Saw like deal is it?"

* * *

Eri had begun to stir from her slumber, slowly. She realized she had once again been sleeping on the ground which had become a norm. She lifted her arm that was riveted with stones indents. She did feel slightly different. Because of her skimpy clothing she always felt cold, but today was different, she moved her hand to her back and found some foreign piece of cloth; she sat up slowly and pulled the cloth in front of her. She realized it was Bane's sweatshirt, she blushed realizing what had he had done. She stood up looking around, looking for Bane, to her dismay he was nowhere to be found. She was surrounded by all the other players but Bane wasn't there. Many were talking to each other, everyone seemed to have misplaced their partner. Suddenly a loud vocal whistle and everyone turned toward the most hated people of the game. The Reapers.

* * *

Rhys woke up to a rude awakening, some of the people he had led were now kicking him while he was on the ground. He didn't resist after a short while, he felt like he deserved it. They stopped after something happened; he finally stood and saw the reapers.

* * *

_Owowowowow…_Rhyme thought in pain from her first hangover came over her. She swore that she would never drink again. Rhyme knew what was going on and had been dreading this day. Today was the day for the Sgt. Reaper choosing (AN:read Chapter 1 Part 5 if you don't remember this). Once again it would be a time for betrayals and heartbreak. Still incase there was a change in rules Rhyme listened closely.

* * *

Yoshiro and Kariya stood Yoshiro looking unexcited once again, Kariya on the other hand was ecstatic he spoke with vigor "Hello players welcome to the second day of selection!" he said a for once new colored lollipop in his fingers like a cigarette "There are new rules so listen up! Today as you've noticed you can see the other players, this is so you can observe where most people are going and make your decision then, you will be able to see where your partner has gone after you pass the barrier" he said with a smile "Now another change is if you choose to be a reaper, you won't necessarily doom your partner eraser, they will simply need to make a new pact with someone, coarse if their odd man out…" he took his thumb and drew it across his neck line to simulate decapitation. "Remember if you switch over now you become almost as powerful as us" to either side of the reapers were the large graffiti symbol, one was the same as that of the players, and one that represented the reapers. "Choose wisely"

* * *

The choice was easy for Eri, she stood up, taking special care of Banes sweatshirt as she made her way to the players' side; she came through the barrier before turning around. She turned around. Her eyes widened, to her great surprise there was a mass movement towards the reaper side.

* * *

Rhys was still sitting on the ground as people were passing him, most were spitting insults at him angrily, to his surprise one person wasn't so mad at him, he looked up to him, it was the partner of SIC, his second in command "Sorry general, but when your beat, your beat" the boy went into the reapers side. Rhys sighed not knowing what to do at the moment; _I thought I'd never see my brother again._

Suddenly someone sat next to him, he looked over at the blue tipped boy who had fallowed him for the last couple of days. SIC decided to speak "Wow looks like our battalions becoming a squad huh general?" he said casually looking as his former partner walked through the reaper section, "looks like I need a new partner huh?" he said with a sigh though it was a much lighter voice then normal.

Rhys kept looking to the ground "Why are you talking to me everyone else thinks I'm a betraying bastard" he said sadly expecting SIC to walk away.

"Eh, we can't help who were related to, I don't blame you, if you wanted to we could have all died two days ago" he said, Rhys had never listened closely to him before it kinda sounded like he hadn't hit puberty yet "You didn't sabotaged us yesterday, you got caught in a game of 3-Card Monty, there was no right choice besides no choice at all"

Rhys looked up, he hadn't thought of it that way. He looked over at him and smiled "Huh, you think so?" he never realized how androgynous he looked.

The boy nodded with a smile "Defiantly"

Rhys nodded in agreement then looked up face palming himself "You know man, I still don't know your name" he said with a slightest bit of embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, names Amy" he said putting his embarrassment at ease and a hand out to shake. Rhys shook his hand with a slight chuckle

"Amy? Sounds kind of Girly" he said chuckling closing his eyes. He could feel his new friend stop shaking his hand. He opened his eyes half opened in a 'Are you serious?' kind of look.

"You think I'm a boy?" the girl said with incredulous eyes

Nearly all of the blood seemed to fade from Rhys' face from his mistake. He never took a close look at hi-. Her before, at this close she was defiantly a her. He saw her fist rise from the other hand and braced himself. As it came crashing down, he winced _Christ it's like a sledge hammer. _After she let go of his hand he used it to rub his arm. She was obviously upset at that point hugging her knees to her chest "I-I'm sorry, you always acted so tomboyish I just didn't… you don't really look like a…" he stated awkwardly trying to make her feel better; failing miraculously.

She looked over at him, eyes slightly glistening with tears. "Trust me… I'm a girl" she looked away blushing gravely "I'm just underdeveloped" she said under her breath.

For a few moments they were quiet, Rhys finally decided to speak "Your hair is pretty cool"

She looked over at Rhys with a raised brow "W-what?" she said not sure if she heard him correctly. What an odd thing to say.

Rhys felt nervous but continued anyways "Your dye job" he said risking flicking a small part of her hair up "It looks nice" he said with a small smile.

She chuckled not sure why he said that, but she liked it "Thanks Rhys" she said with a small smile. She stands up not bothering to dust off her jeans, she leaned down. "Don't doubt yourself general, you'll do fine" she said giving a small kiss on the cheek to Rhys before leaving towards the player's side. Rhys sat dumbfounded, blushing.

* * *

Rhyme, much like last time was already confidently making her way to the players side. On her way she ended up walking next to a very tomboyish girl around her own age. Rhyme looked at the girl who seemed to be blushing slightly.

Amy looked over at Rhyme and smiled "Oh, your Rhyme. Rhys' partner right?" Amy had failed to notice any kind of romantic feelings between Rhys and Rhyme.

Rhyme smiled back "Uh ya I am. You look happy what happened"

Amy blushed a bit before speaking "Uh I just kinda kissed a guy I liked" she said with a smile.

Rhyme giggled a bit at her, receiving a small punch in the arm from Amy "Well good for you" she said rubbing her arm even though it didn't hurt. Both of them together walked into the players side.

* * *

Bane stood there feeling a bit cold after relinquishing his sweatshirt to Eri. He would rub his arm every once in a while to warm it up. He shook his head in shame at the people who walked into the reaper side, after a couple of minutes there were 17 people left outside, of either bubble not sure where to go; even so, he could tell that they were leaning to be a Reaper "H-hey let go of me you asshole" he heard the familiar voice and turned around. He saw Amu struggling against her ass of an older brother who was pulling her towards the reapers side "Now then sister dear, don't struggle so much, were better off here" Bane didn't need much reason to punch the bastards lights out. Still, it was always nice to have justification.

Bane walked over to the two and elbowed Justin in the face. Causing him to let go of his sister. Amu looked at Bane surprised at his very intense entrance. After a moment she shrugged "A bit of overkill… but effective" she admitted with a chuckle. Justin on the other hand, was not quite as amused.

"You damn crazy bastard can't you keep your hands to yourself?" Justin said holding his temple where the elbow had hit.

Bane examined his elbow then looked over at Amu "Elbows are apart of the arm right?"

Amu chuckled "Last time I checked" she said with a smile

"And I believe the proper term for what I did yesterday is, _kick_ your ass, so technically, I haven't touched you with my hands since I've known you"

Justin stood up angry, but he ignored Bane for the moment and looked at Amu "So you'd rather die with these, scum sucking losers then live with me, your own brother?" he said trying to play the guilt card

Amu looked down "You know brother, you've always been popular but… even with the way you acted, I still thought you had a good heart… but these last few days…" she looked up at him "even in private I realized you are a real asshole… good luck br-… reaper…" when she was finished Justin looked shell shocked. It was the only time that Bane had seen any kind of emotion from Justin, well besides Lust, Pompousness, and in general assholesmanship. It didn't last long.

Soon rage filled Justin's face, he turned around throwing his hands into the air "Fine, be erased like the rest of the losers I'm saving myself" he crossed the barrier into the reaper territory.

Amu looked a little sadden but Bane put a hand on her shoulder "It's the right choice" he said and she nodded happy with the encouragement. She started walking to the players' side, then looked back at Bane who hadn't moved "Just give me a moment love, I mean… People expect a speech" Amu smiled and rolled her eyes as she entered the players zone. Bane counted up the people outside the bubble, about _10_. Then counted up the people that were in the players' box, _5_. He assumed that Eri was in one or the other, more likely in the players side, _She wouldn't betray me. If she did I'd have to hunt her down – Not to erase her, just to get my damn sweatshirt back._ You never notice how cold the astral plane of Tokyo is until your standing there in just a t-shirt. _Well now or never. _Bane took in a breath and started off towards Yoshiro and Kariya.

* * *

Yoshiro watched, as Eri all but raced towards the player side first. She wasn't sure why she was holding onto a sweatshirt but didn't really care. Just glad she decided against being a reaper. Then she looked over at Bane who was approaching them _Crap this kid again_. She watched as he begun to draw his sword _Holy crap_.

* * *

Bane strolled over towards the reapers side, calmly strolling past the reapers, sword still in hand. He went up to the brink of the barrier of the reapers side looking in with a smiling devilishly at the people inside "'Ello everyone If you didn't know already my name is Bane" he looked across the faces some of them fearful, some of them brave… well mostly fearful. Some of them just the other day were congratulating him. "It's always nice to figure out who the Judas's are in a group"

One of the older kids not quite as afraid of bane came forefront of the group "What would you have us do, staying a player would be suicide" he said confident that he was right.

Bane started chuckling, it was slow but continuous. Then it went into full blown laughter, after about a minute he was done, the new reaper boy wasn't so sure anymore "No… Nononono… you see what your doing is suicide"

Justin felt the need to once again try to lead the new group "How do you figure that you insane bastard? Were out of the game, were going to be fine"

Bane just smiled shaking his head "no your not out of the game, you just switched teams. Cept your team… has a cut off" he said leaving that hang in the air before continuing walking beside the barrier hands held behind his back "Does anyone remember the original rules for this whole reaper thing? No? Well I do…" he said with a smile "You see all of you to survive to next week as a reaper, need to erase two players; otherwise you'll be erased" he stopped at used his arm to gesture to the group of players still deciding which way to go. They were all intently listening to Bane. "Now use what you learned in grade 1, how many are left? 16 players, if they all decide to stay player?" Some people in the reapers bin could tell where this was going. "That means, best possible scenario, only 8 of you avoid being erased. Now look around you" they all did starting to feel a panic go through the crowd. "how many are there of you? Thirty, forty? All of us, we have the chance based on how good we are to go back to living our lives, go back to a normal world where shit makes sense" he gestured at them now a pointing finger and a devilish smile. "You… You have a one in five shot of being mercenary slaves to those idiots" he gestured towards Kariya and Yoshiro "or you die" Bane laughed turning towards the player side "But no, your right… your much better off" he said sarcastically as he walked towards the player side. A heated panic flooded through the reaper group. The eleven remaining players all immediately flooding towards the player side. The 5 players already in the player side were astounded. They were rather freighted of Bane at the moment. As he walked through and they were all looking at him "Ya whats wrong" he said calmly sword sliding his sword into it's sheath.

Eri was probably the only one not freighted by Bane at the moment so she just remained quiet and listened. Rhys on the other hand wanted some answers "What the hell was that all about" a murmuring of the same basic statement went through the group.

Bane shrugged "Come on Rhys, you should know this, Psychological Warfare, they are all going to be scrambling to get one of those eight slots, and I got those eleven to stay with us" he said thumbing to the approaching group. Rhys nodding at this "Besides, nearly everyone fears me, if I can't convince them I'm not I can at least use it to get us out of this hell hole. He said with a smile. Amy was hiding behind Rhyme, fearing Bane, she was now looking out at him with unbelieving eyes. Bane looked at her with a smile on his face "Hey there, haven't I seen you somewhere before?" he said to the girl

Amy looked around seeing if he was talking to somewhere else then stepped out from behind Rhyme and rubbed the back of her head, "Uh… ya, your the T.A. in my World History class" she said tentatively. As if she was holding a lit match in a room full of gunpowder.

Bane nodded then chuckled "Ah yes you're the one who continually challenges the teacher on all his crap" he said with smile.

Amy chuckled a bit, Bane wasn't so scary after all "You were actually listening? You looked really interested in that book you were reading, some Psych thing"

Bane nodded his mood seeming to drop for a moment before brightening again "Yea, yea, but still I like to like to listen to anyone intelligent" he said, Bane had ironically gotten better socially since he had died.

* * *

Soon enough everyone had gotten used to each other. Amy and Amu, both without partners decided to partner up. Rhys had formed a plan for everyone to meet up in front of 104 or Cat Street. At this point Bane was relaxing at the edge of the players section, feeling tired from waking up earlier then everyone else. He opened his eyes to look at the clouds when he realized Eri was sitting next to him "How long have you been there?" he asked curious.

She smiled back at him still holding onto the sweatshirt "O-oh, uh just a few minutes… you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you" she said holding out the sweatshirt to Bane "Uh here's your sweatshirt back" she said keeping it at arms length towards him. She was blushing lightly.

Bane sat up against the barrier taking the sweatshirt from her "Thanks for holding onto that for me" he said starting to slip his arm into the sleeve before Eri spoke

"Um… Bane, why'd you give me your jacket anyway?"

Bane looked at her then thought for a moment and shrugged slipping the other arm into the sleeve "I don't know, I woke up early, and you looked cold sleeping on the ground"

Eri smiled at his answer "I figured as much" she sat up against the barrier right next to Bane "Nice hit on Justin by the way, he really can't fight for crap can he?". She said trying to change the subject.

"Ha! You can say that again, he's way too weak for the crap he pulls on people" he said with a smile. He was gonna say some more before everything started to go black, Day Five had begun.

_**End of Part 1

* * *

**_

**Wow I am infinitely more proud of this chapter then my last one. Thank you to Hopeless for inspiring me to continue on with this. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
